Sobre céus estrelados
by La Malfoy
Summary: E mesmo se as estrelas morrerem, o meu amor por você sempre se manterá aceso. L
1. Chapter 1 - Vida de maroto

**Sobre céus estrelados.**

_Capitulo 1 - Vida de maroto._

Além do horizonte, a única coisa que se enxergava era a neve totalmente deslumbrante naquele início de inverno, e a Grã-Bretanha estava ao ápice de geleiras e nevoas constantes em todo o horizonte distante.

Várias pessoas começavam a se preparar para o tão convidativo e agradável natal.

Hogwarts estava enfeitada de uma maneira totalmente inexplicável e vários alunos já preparavam suas malas pra seguir viagem daqui a dois dias. (fora os que ficariam na escola, é claro).

Muitos precisavam se proteger dos ataques que ficaram bem frequentes ao decorrer do tempo, e alguns pais exigiam que alguns de seus filhos ficassem na escola o máximo de tempo possível.

Abaixo dos olhos de Dumbledore, quem está desprotegido?

O ano de 1976 age com decorrer dos padrões, e é natal.

É no natal onde passamos tempos trocando presentes, e sorrindo ao lado de entes queridos.

É no natal onde deixamos claro que nossa animação não é só pra dias supérfluos, mas sim para todos os momentos... Para todas as horas boas e ruins da vida, mesmo aquilo machucando ou irritando muito.

No natal, você se lembra que pode contar com aquele amigo quase irmão em todos os momentos, e que sempre tirar uma casquinha de zoação é o necessário.

-MALDITOS CAVALOS, se ferrar!

Bem, nem todas as zoações quero dizer.

Um moreno alto de cabelos nos ombros e olhos com orbes azuis soltou revoltado, na sua milésima partida de xadrez de bruxo com o amigo.

- Poxa, esse cavalo é um traidor – se largou revoltado em sua poltrona do salão comunal, dando de ombros.

O segundo garoto ria da ira do primeiro, pensando em como ele sempre culpava as peças ao invés de seu próprio erro.

- Calma, é só um jogo Almofadinhas – Um terceiro garoto de óculos e olhos castanhos esverdeados soltou sorrindo da revolta de seu companheiro de quarto – Aliás, lembre-se que ganhar do Remo vai além da sua capacidade mental.

-Ah, sério Pontas? – Sirius começou sorrindo – e cuidar dos teus chifres é demais pra você por inteiro, não?

Remo mordeu os lábios, sabendo que iria se iniciar outra troca de gentilezas clichê.

Onde sempre vira-lata, e viado eram pronunciados.

-Que foi que disse vira-lixo? – O garoto de óculos soltou cruzando os braços.

"viu?" – remo pensou consigo mesmo.

- Que você não aguenta o peso dos chifres pontinhas – Sirius sorriu.

-E você não se aguenta de coceira com as pulgas pulguento, aliás... – Tiago deu de ombros indiferente – acho que se elas te beijassem, você seria menos carente. – Tiago parou e depois como se estivesse se esquecendo de algo mandou um beijo sínico com charme para Sirius, que riu e lançou uma almofada no amigo.

- Eu sou carente? – o grifinório ergueu as mãos no ar – eu não choro a noite, o nome da Evans... E muito menos beijo o travesseiro pensando que é ela viado.

Remo ria abafadamente, e negando vez outra com a cabeça pronunciando um... "vocês dois não tem jeito" e olhando de Sirius para Tiago divertido.

-claro que não, né Sirius... você chora pela Mckinnon ah...- Tiago encenou um ataque de romantismo – ah Lene, vem e amarra esse cachorro pulguento e transforma ele em gente. Ahh Leeeeene!

-Ah Evans, pimentinha... – Sirius seguiu o amigo – vem e faz esse viado virar macho ah, Evaaaaans!

Algumas pessoas que estavam no salão comunal riram, e ambos os três marotos começaram uma guerra travada de almofadas, acertando Elaine britt, e um dos quadros do amplo salão.

Quando terminaram a batalha que valiam suas honras, se sentaram no sofá de frente com a lareira e Remo pronunciou cansado.

-Poxa, - começou – vocês não cansam de se atacarem tanto verbalmente? – dito isso se aprofundou mais em seu lugar no sofá.

-É que o Tiaguinho – Sirius voltou ao seu lugar, removendo algumas mexas de seus olhos e direcionando a palavra até o lobisomen, como se Tiago nem estivesse presente – se esquece de procurar algumas corças na floresta proibida... ou seja, amigos da raça dele – sorriu maroto, e continuou – e vem viver no meio de gente decente Remito.

Potter lançou um olhar mortal ao maroto.

-Ah Almofadinhas... – começou – Não acho que babar e morder sejam algo que seja considerado hm.. – fez aspas com as mãos – decente, se é que você me entende. – Tiago passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, sorrindo e em seguida ajeitando os óculos.

-Ah claro! Deve ser por isso que a Evans te evita tanto! – Sirius soltou meio revoltado.

-Ahn? Por causa da sua baba? – Remo perguntou inocentemente fazendo Potter gargalhar alto, e Sirius revirar os olhos.

-Não de lua... – Almofadinhas continuava revirando os olhos – por ele sertão viado, mas tão viado que o ego subiu aos chifres – Sirius sorriu, maroto – E é por isso que as garotas me adoram, por eu ser um cachorro lindo e aplicado e humilde é claro!

Tiago abafou uma risada.

-Ishe Almofadinhas... – Remo começou coçando sua nuca- Acho que foi só o seu ego que subiu pra algum lugar.

-Subiu pra cabeça e virou raiva... – Pontas se intrometeu, quanto devorava um sapo de chocolate e ir ao mesmo tempo – cuidado lupino, ele pode te morder... Sabe, é contagioso essa coisa de raiva canina, já tive um cachorro... Sei como é!

-Cassete, como vocês estão chatos hoje heim – O maroto se levantou – tá louco, isso tudo é falta de mulher?

-Ah, eu não me preocupo com isso mo momento... – Lupin começou sonhador e sorridente – até por que...

-Você já tem a Juliezinha pra te agradar e nhénhénhé, e que ela é perfeita nhénhénhé, e que também eu não a mereço e nhénhénhe, que é linda e nhénhénhé – Tiago revirou os olhos – Pelo menos a dona Wyler tá te fazendo ver que você tem sim o direito de ser feliz!

-tava na hora né? – O som do salgueiro lutador farfalhando ao longe deixava o salão comunal inundando pelo barulho convidativo. Sirius encostou sua cabeça nas costas da poltrona, e continuou ajudando Tiago a dar um sermão ao lobisomem – Eu tava cansado de sempre te falar que mulher foi criada por Merlin, só pra trazer felicidade – o garoto agora erguia as mãos no alto, o que fez Tiago rir.

- ah, nem sempre... – O maroto de óculos continuou – eu amo a Lily, vocês sabem... E ela, bem – ele coçou atrás da cabeça – ela me odeia! Só por que eu a chamo pra sair desde o quarto ano, e ela só sabe me comparar com a lula gigante – sua voz era indignada o que fez Sirius se engasgar e rir – e ainda prefere a lula, á mim!

-Já disse... – Sirius interrompeu Tiago – Ela prefere animas modernos, marinhos e sem chifres, ou seja... – O garoto de olhos azuis deu um sorriso tremendamente exagerado, como quem queria dizer "eu tenho 32 dentes lindos e brancos" – ela é sábia Pontas e hm... A questão Evans é irritante.

-Porque Sirius? – Remo perguntou sem entender.

-Porque aluado? – o garoto tinha a voz indignada – Ela só falta transformar o Pontas no Ranhoso, e ainda dizer que ele se tornou uma pessoa melhor! - Sirius fez uma pausa, imaginando um Seboso grifinório, e Lupin mais uma vez negou com a cabeça repetindo o seu costumeiro "vocês não tem jeito", e Tiago no momento fazia a sua melhor cara de nojo – Sim, ela com certeza acha o Ranhoso uma pessoa exemplar.

-Exemplar é o kilo de óleo de cozinha que ele tem nos cabelos – Tiago disse sorrindo, e ajeitando os óculos mais uma vez. – E falar do Seboso é algo desnecessário.

-Sim, desnecessário – Remo se levantou – e da minha linda namorada também... dá pra gente ir jantar agora?

Almofadinhas sorriu.

-Ah, esse é o sorrido 527 Sirius... – Tiago começou – Tá bolando o quê?

-Ah sei lá, que saudade dos sonserinos sabe... – Sua voz era soava má.

-Isso, mesmo... Mulcilber... Lestrange...- Tiago incentivou

-Seboso, e todos aqueles outros comensais nojentos.

-Ei- Lupin pulou em protesto – Estou sendo ignorando, a comida está sendo ignorada e pior! – Ele levou as mãos ao rosto, em seguida ergue-as como se clamasse ajuda dos céus - Pra falar de sonserinos, e futuramente azarações... E detenções.

-Eu estive pensando nas azarações novas... – Sirius mostrou mais uma vez o sorriso identificado por Tiago como "sorriso 527" e esfregou as mãos – Eu queria treinar cada feitiço Pontas, e você sabe não é...

-Quem melhor que os marotos pra fazer isso? – O apanhador sorriu.

-Como monitor eu lhes proíbo! – Lupin cruzou os braços de frente para os amigos

-é, sabe aquele do batom de avelã?... – O batedor da grifinória sorria mais e mais – imagina Malfoy de batom castanho em seus lábios finos cheio de artes das trevas que coisa linda?

-Iria ser hilário – Tiago ria – E unhas com pus...? – Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam em excitação.

-Aham, e quem sabe... Os das pernas presas?

-Cabelos rosa?

-Pés em forma de mãos?

-Cara de espinha?

-Boa pontas... Pegou o espírito... –Sirius sorriu – mas ai... – agora ele quase sussurrou para o garoto de cabelos despenteados fazendo o maroto chegar bem perto – Só não podemos deixar o remo saber disso!

-É, ele iria nos impedir é claro... Estamos falando do Remo – Tiago deu de ombros – ele não sabe se divertir, afinal de contas,

O lobisomem ergue os braços acima da cabeça em tom de indignação, como quem mostra "eeeeeeeei, eu to aqui".

-Claro que sabe Pontas, coitado do Remito!

Lupin sorriu, mesmo querendo bater em Sirius pelo apelidinho carinhoso, ele estava lhe defendendo da injustiça dita por Tiago.

-Hogwarts uma história, e filosofia dos duendes número dois são realmente divertidos... – Almofadinhas agora tinha um tom sério, fazendo Tiago gargalhar _ são bem instrutivos.

"e são mesmo" pensou Remo, mas xingando Sirius também mentalmente por causa disso.

-PUTA MERDA, POTTER BLACK... ESQUECERAM QUE EU AINDA TÔ AQUI? – o lobisomem se revoltou.

-óh, Remito... Desde quando tá parado ai? – Almofadinhas agiu como se estivesse surpreso em ver o amigo - Já jantou?

-Nossa, e nem chamou agente? – Tiago fez tom de indignação em sua voz – Olha só o amigo que nós temos Almofadinhas.

-Que coisa feia... – Sirius agia como se desse uma bronca no amigo, e Tiago mordia o lábio muito forte para não rir.

Lupin adquiriu uma veia pulsante acima de sua testa e respirou fundo.

-um, dois... – contou.

-Ah, Aluado não é hora de aprender a contar... – O maroto de olhos azuis passou por ele junto de Tiago- Vamos descer pra comer, mesmo você já tanto cheio poderia nos fazer companhia não?

-aos seus lindos e humildes amigos – Tiago abriu um sorrido fazendo Lupin ficar vermelho.

-Vou azarar vocês, isso que eu vou fazer!

Tiago não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada, e no meio dos risos soltou para o colega.

-Que foi Remito, tá de TPM?

-Vais no azarar Remito? – foi a fez de Sirius se meter – Esse é o seu exemplo como monitor?

-Que se dane a monitoria fechado? – ele se dirigiu para fora do salão comunal – E vai te ferrar Pontas!

Tiago e Sirius gargalhavam, e observam um Lupin revoltado sumir pelas escadas e os dois primeiros saíram e seguiram para o salão comunal, atrás do amigo e já esperando próximos xingamentos do mesmo.

* * *

beeeeeeeeeem, quero pedir que me desculpem por alguns erros e que por favor me digam se eu deva continuar a história, ou não.

pois eu não tenho taaanta certeza de que ela esta boa, e eu peço peeerdão de novo, e que aguardem o próximo cápitulo rs

rs (:


	2. Chapter 2 - Sentimentos a flor da pele

**Sobre céus estrelados.**

_Capitulo 2 - Sentimentos a flor da pele._

O Salão principal estava já repleto dos enfeites de natal, e vários alunos já se encontravam jantando ou começando a jantar naquele fim de noite.

Era uma sexta feira bem agradável, no fim das contas.

Os marotos se dirigiram para a mesa da Grifinória, onde sempre se acomodavam para se prestigiar os alimentos que os elfos ofereciam.

Era incrível tal capacidade de uma criaturinha que aos olhos, parece tão inútil e insignificante.

Mas que na verdade são bem inteligentes e espontâneos.

Tudo ia bem.

-Belo jeito de terminar o dia!- Sirius soltou irônico.

Bom, ou quase.

O maroto revirando os olhos cutucou Tiago, e ao mesmo tempo fazendo cara de nojo ao observar a figura sebosa que entrará no salão principal.

-Ah, mas... – Remo sorriu sínico – Vocês não estavam metendo mó mala agora pouco me ignorando, e loucos pra azarar um sonserino? Olha só o "Ranhoso"... – Lupin deu de ombros apreciando seu maravilhoso suco de abóbora – eu não falo nada certo? – fez-se de desentendido.

-Certíssimo Remo – Sirius Sorriu.

-E a Mcgonnagal não vai me culpar, porque na verdade eu não sabia de nada... – disse cauteloso – certo?

-Isso mesmo – Agora fora Tiago quem falou, pegando sua varinha e examinando-a como quem examina uma faca bem amolada – 31 centímetros... Língua de trasgo e fibra de bezoar... É, da pra fazer um bom estrago – sorriu.

Sirius gargalhou alto, um riso que mais estava virado para um latido.

As pessoas em volta, ou próximos dos marotos observaram Sirius cautelosos e assustados.

-É sério isso pontas? – o mesmo perguntou ainda em meio aos risos.

-Claro que não né cabeção... – Pontas ajeitou os óculos – Mas é nisso que o seboso vai se transformar.

-Primeiro eu não to ouvindo isso – Remo começou – segundo, eu não acredito que eu sou um monitor e vou deixar isso acontecer, e terceiro...

-Você nos ama muito e por isso, não vai meter seu rabinho peludo nessa história – Sirius disse por fim, fazendo Tiago sorrir e Remo revirar os olhos.

-Mas a detenção, eu vou fazer questão de dar – e foram as ultimas palavras do lobisomem.

-ah que seja Remit... – Nesse mesmo instante, antes de terminar as gentilezas ao maroto monitor... O olhar de Tiago caiu sobre uma figura sedosa de cabelos ruivos se aproximarem junto com a amiga.

-Remo? - A garota ruiva disse com sua voz melodiósa assim que chegou bem perto.

-Ah, oi! – Remo sorriu sincero para ela.

-Isso é pra você – Ela sorriu, entregando uma lista ao maroto – A professora Mcgonnagal pediu pra mim te entregar.

-Ah, valeu Lily... E hm – o garoto olhou para a amiga da ruiva – Olá Mckinnon.

-Oi Remo, - sorriu – Black, Potter. – Deu de ombros indiferente.

-Oi Mckinnon – Tiago soltou dando de ombros, e em seguida corando e tentando evitar olhar a ruiva nos olhos – Oi Evans.

-Oi Potter – Ela bocejou – bem...

-Oi pimentinha, tudo em cima? – Sirius perguntou alegre.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Oi Lene querida, já pensou no meu pedido? – soltou charmoso, piscando para a garota.

Lily abafou uma risada e Marlene deu de ombros olhando as unhas, como se Sirius nem estivesse presente.

-Não perco o meu tempo com bobeiras, até mais Black – Marlene disse, puxando a amiga para o final da mesa da grifinória.

Sirius deixou o queixo cair, e em seguida olhou para os amigos.

-Ninguém é perfeito né? - deu de ombros - A lenezinha ainda vai cair aos meus encantos.

Remo riu.

Tiago só observou a ruiva se afastar, e um longo suspiro saiu de seus lábios sem que este notasse.

-Essa ruiva ainda vai te deixar louco Tiago – Remo começou cruzando os braços – Porque não desiste?

Tiago se encolheu em seu acento, fazendo o olhar de Sirius cair em cima de si reprovadoramente.

-Porque eu descobri que ela não é mais só um desafio Remo – O maroto soltou frio e irritado. – Nem que eu morra pra salva-la, nem que ela continue me igualando a lula gigante pro resto de nossas vidas eu vou desistir de tentar ganhar o coração dela. – Sorriu mais para si mesmo do que para os amigos.

-Tá romeu... bela declaração mas cara... ela não te merece – Almofadinhas tentou botar juízo na cachola do maroto.

-_Roteu_? - Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ah, é **R-O-M-E-U **pontas! - Sirius corrigiu - é uma história trouxa onde um casa vive um amor proibido, e o romeu simplesmente é romântico... Acho que isso foi o que Almofadinhas quis dizer.

Sirius sorriu maroto.

-Tanto faz cara! – Sirius e Remo deram de ombros indiferentes – não adianta, eu to pensando seriamente em desistir de toda essa vida de maroto.

-COMO É QUE É? – Os dois marotos restantes perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius por saber que se Tiago se aquietasse, ele não teria um companheiro para as aventuras e Remo por não acreditar que Tiago estava tendo alguma noção, juízo e todo o resto.

-Poxa pensem bem... – ele começou cansado – Ela me pinta de uma maneira que eu não sou nem um pouco, e todas as vezes em que eu digo gostar mesmo dela... Ela ri da minha cara e diz que eu gosto dela como gosto de todas as outras!

-Mas todas as vezes que você diz o que sente... – Remo interrompeu - O pedido para hogsmead vem junto.

-E oque que tem? – Tiago perguntou esfregando o cenho.

-Oque tem Pontas? – Remo soltou indignado – Tem que só faz Lily pensar que você quer sair com ela, por sair... Não porque gosta dela, mas porque quer dar uns amassos. – Remo terminou o último gole de suco – Isso a faz pensar que você gosta dela, como gosta das outras... E é por isso, que ela te nega. – Agora Sirius bocejava e Tiago fitava um ponto qualquer no outro lado do salão – Ela te nega porque sabe que nenhuma faz isso, e que você só está atrás dela... Por ela ser um desafio.

-Então... – Tiago começou – Eu tenho que parar de chama-la pra sair...

-Isso, e parar de azarar sonserinos – A voz de Lupin era arrastada – por favor!

-Não mesmo – Sirius se manifestou – e eu?

Tiago gargalhou.

-Vemos isso depois Almofadinhas, é uma coisa séria... - Tiago esfregou o queixo -e minha reputação, cassete!

-Céus - Remo negou com a cabeça.

Depois de Sirius tentar argumentar contra a ideia de Remo que Tiago não iria mesmo deixar de ajuda-lo em suas traquinagens, começaram um ataque de imitações de como Remo agia, e como eram suas broncas. Já era tarde da noite, e alguns professores já saiam para seus quartos, e alguns dos alunos terminavam ainda suas refeições, e foi ao meio dessa bagunça que Tiago começou.

-Pontas eu já disse, não faça isso – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, com se desse uma bronca em uma criança de 5 anos. E que a criança estava fazendo o que não deveria fazer.

-Ei Sirius pare... – Agora almofadinhas tinha o dedo erguido em sinal de aviso – Não é só porque o Pontas é cabeça dura, que você precisa ser pior que ele... To falando sério.

-Ah... – remo começou a protestar – Não é ass-

-Vocês dois não tem jeito **MESMO** – disseram juntos fazendo Remo bufar.

-Qual é! – o maroto de olhos castanho protestou – eu não tenho culpa de ter dois amigos inquietos e desmiolados, e quebradores de tantas regras que nenhuma pessoa em Hogwarts poderia contar em uma noite inteira!

-Vish, começou a pirar pontas... – Sirius se manifestou, fazendo o maroto com óculos rir e o monitor revirar os olhos.

Longos minutos se passaram e os três dos quatro marotos seguiram para seus dormitórios, conversando em meio aos corredores sem se preocupar com o barulho... bom, dois não se importavam, O bom entre os marotos era que tudo que acontecia... Desde a coisa mais séria, até a mais boba era sim, algo que um poderia contar com o outro.

-Meu cadê o Pedrinho? – Sirius observou ao redor para ver se conseguia enxergar o amigo.

-Não o vejo desde o café – Remo esfregou o cenho.

-Ah vocês se preocupam demais com o Pedrito – Tiago bocejou – Deve tá em algum lugar roendo alguma coisa, ou comendo algum queijinho na cozinha.

-Se você diz... – Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo fazendo se irritar.

-Ei Almofadinhas – Ele pode observar um Sirius subir para o sétimo andar em direção ao buraco do retrato. – Isso é golpe baixo, volta aqui – e Tiago perseguiu o maroto pelo extenso corredor até as escadas, desaparecendo pela penumbra.

-Não corram pelos corredores! – Remo gritou – O que eu faço com esses dois?

* * *

O dormitório feminino do sexto ano estava totalmente silencioso, a não ser por uma ruiva que andava de um lado para o outro totalmente exaltada.

-Droga – Praguejou baixinho para não acordar as amigas.

O que faria agora?

Pensou seriamente em dar outra volta pelos corredores mas se negou, e rendida dirigiu-se até a cama de sua melhor amiga, e começou a cutuca-la incansáveis vezes até a garota de cabelos castanhos acordar.

-Lene? – A ruiva chamou.

-hm? – Marlene respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

-Preciso da sua ajuda – Lily tinha as mãos suadas. – Por favor, não sei o que fazer.

-Hm, hey Lily... – A morena se levantou fitando a amiga, sonolenta – O que aconteceu...?

-Eu já desci pro salão comunal, fui na cozinha e voltei.. – a garota estava pálida- já andei pelo dormitório, e deitei um trilhão de vezes na maldita cama pra ver se conseguia dormir, mas nada!

-Ei gata... – Marlene começou de uma maneira confusa e preocupada – me explica o que aconteceu, quem sabe assim eu possa te ajudar?

-promete não falar "só por isso Lily"?

-Prometo – Ela afirmou.

-Nem dizer... – A garota fez uma pausa de contraiu os punhos – para de bobagem e volta pra cama?

-Anda Evans! – Marlene cruzou os braços esperando que a amiga se pronunciasse.

Lily levantou nervosa, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e deixando Marlene mais preocupada.

A morena conseguia observar uma gota, que seria uma lágrima apontar no rosto branco da ruiva.

-Ei... Lily...?

-Eu tive um pesadelo horrível... – ela estremecia, e voltou imediatamente para a cama da amiga- e eu não sei por que diabos estou preocupada com aquele idiota.

-Potter? – Marlene perguntou receosa.

Lilian afirmou.

-Eu sonhei que você-sabe-quem... Matava ele, e... – Lily tremia mais intensamente, fazendo Marlene lhe abraçar – E me matava também, e o pior eu estava com ele, numa casa... Nós dois, e um bebê!

-Céus Lily... – Marlene se afastou para poder observar o rosto enxotado de lágrimas soltas pela ruiva. – Mas, como... Como você sabe que era o Potter?

Lily corou.

-Eu dizia ao bebê antes de morrer... que eu e o Tiago o amávamos muito... – uma fina lágrima caiu de seus olhos – acha que...?

Marlene sorriu.

-Que foi Lene? – Lily tinha a voz alterada.

-Primeiro você chamou o Potter pelo nome... – sorriu – e segundo, não sei se você está pensando o mesmo que eu mas, quem sabe?

-Não MESMO – Lily ignorou o primeiro comentário – Me casar com o Potter...? – Lily fez cara de nojo.

-E qual é a sua preocupação, afinal de contas? – Marlene cruzou os braços paciente.

Lily olhou para os lados, incerta de que alguma garota do dormitório estivesse acordada e fingindo estar dormindo... Lily fechou as cortinhas da cama de Marlene, e acenou com a varinha realizando um feitiço que impedisse as garotas, ou quem quer que estivesse fora da cortina ouvir a conversa de ambas.

-E se eu cair na ladainha dele? – Lily perguntou com uma voz de horror.

Marlene deixou suas sobrancelhas se erguerem.

-Cair na ladainha do Potter? – A voz da morena era confusa – Você ainda acredita que aquilo tudo é por você ser um desafio?

-E não é? – a ruiva soltou as palavras como se estivesse certa de que Potter só saberia usa-la e nada mais que isso.

-Não, não é! – Marlene revirou os olhos – Eu fico indignada em como você não acredita naquilo que está bem debaixo do seu nariz.

-Ah Lene, você vai ficar do lado dele? – A grifinória ruiva se exaltou.

-Não é o fato de ficar do lado dele, ou do seu Lily... – Marlene disse pegando a mão da amiga – É que o Potter pode ser tudo, mas ele é um ser humano... Mesmo que você pense que ele é o pior de todos, não pior que o Black, é claro... – Ela fez uma pausa – Mas, quem olha vê que ele gosta de você de verdade, o Potter como é o Potter... Você acha que ele se humilharia, com o ego tão grande que ele tem... Se deixaria ser humilhado tantas vezes se não sentisse nada mais forte, do que uma obsessão, ou uma atração por você Lily? – A garota ergue as mãos no ar – é claro que não.

-É orgulho... – Lily negou, e agiu como se Marlene nem estivesse tentando abrir seus olhos, mas que para ela mesma já estavam muito abertos. – ele faz isso pra mostrar que tem tudo que quer, menos a mim.

-Espera, voltamos á questão inicial... – Marlene sorriu – qual era o seu medo mesmo? Ah é... – Ela estalou os dedos como se estivesse lembrando-se de algo muito importante – Você está com medo de que o Potter consiga conquistar você.

-Nem por mil galeões e as calcinhas de Morgana eu deixaria isso acontecer – Lily ficou vermelha – Lene, é do POTTER que estamos falando.

-e...? – a garota se fez de indiferente, como quem não via problema na situação.

-E o que Lene...? – a ruiva ficou vermelha – ah, quer saber? ...eu vou dormir!

-Viu? – Marlene sorriu- não admite para si mesma que gosta dele, nem que seja um pouco... – a garota deu de ombros – Você tem a visão dele no primeiro ano Lily, e pra você ele vai ser o mesmo daqui há dez... Mas desculpa, amiga é sério... – Lily parou de pé ao lado da cama de Marlene. – Você não o conhece, como pensa gata... Pensa nisso, talvez ele até consiga ser melhor que a Lula gigante – Marlene sorriu.

-Ah, claro – A ruiva sorriu falsamente – Boa noite Lene – acenou para a amiga, e se dirigiu até sua cama.

-Boa noite Lil.

Lily tinha seus pensamentos longe, observou o relógio que marcava 4h30 da manhã.

O que fazer?

No fundo era esse o seu maior medo sim, se deixar levar por Tiago Potter e acabar sendo mais uma garota idiota que caiu no papo do maroto. Via Tiago agarrando várias corvinais, lufa-lufas, grifinórias e até mesmo sonserinas pelos corredores... O que diferenciava ela, das demais com quem ele "namorava"?

Nada.

Pra Tiago Potter a única coisa que a fazia diferente era a cor de seus cabelos, e as negações diárias que a mesma dava constantemente no maroto.

Mas mesmo assim lily não parava de trazer o pesadelo a sua mente.

Aquilo estava deixando-a louca, precisava saber se estava tudo bem com ele...

"_Pra quê?_" – uma vozinha em sua mente dizia indiferente. - "_pra você gritar com ele como sempre, pra você jogar na cara dele que se ele morresse seria mais feliz?_"

Tentou ignorar os pensamentos e desceu até o salão comunal.

"_entenda Evans_" – a voz continuava a te aborrecer – "_Potter é tudo que você quer, é tudo que todas querem e ninguém pode ter por inteiro... No final das contas_".

-Não ligo pro Potter – resmungou enquanto descia as escadas.

"_Ah... liga sim, se importa tanto com ele que está preocupada..._"

-Não estou...

"_está sim... Quer velo bem, mesmo –odiando- o maroto, mas não... Você não o odeia.. certo?_"

-Maldita consciência – Se rendeu por fim – Eu só devo ter tacado lenha na fogueira de Merlin!

-Lily? – Uma voz conhecível soltou surpresa... – Acordada a essa hora?

A garota quase tropeçou assim que ouviu a voz do maroto, suspirou fundo e arrumou o pijama como quem disfarçava uma ataque de constrangimento.

E lá estava o próprio Potter, largado no sofá com um pergaminho em mãos e os cabelos totalmente bagunçados, e deixando Lily pior do que já estava.

Com todas as emoções a flor de sua pele.

* * *

**Capitulo dois postado mais rápido do que eu previra, acabei de terminar de escrever e eu achei que ficou bom... Hum, nossa lily esta começando a se interessar e entender seus sentimentos ahhahahaa, esperem que eu pretendo faze-la se confundir bastante ainda. beeeeeem é isso, e pr favor se socializem comigo, e me digam como a fic está, porque se vocÊs não gostarem tudo bem, eu paro de escrever e vivo apenas de oneshots, HAUAHUAHUAHUHA, bom beijinho,s esperam mesmo que tenham gostado do cap e até o próximo *-***


	3. Chapter 3 - Adrenalina pós-quadribol

**Sobre céus estrelados.**

_Capitulo 3 - Adrenalina pós-quadribol._

Lily observou o maroto totalmente jogado na poltrona e demorou um longo tempo para dizer alguma coisa, pensou em repreendê-lo por estar fora da cama tão tarde... Como monitora, era o mínimo que deveria estar fazendo, mas, quem era ela pra falar alguma coisa afinal?

-Heim Lily, tá com insônia? – Tiago arqueou uma sobrancelha e observou a ruiva com o mesmo olhar apaixonado de sempre.

-Não consegui dormir. – disse por fim. – e você, o que faz fora da cama á essa hora?

Tiago sorriu de lado, e deu de ombros.

-Estou sem sono. – disse indiferente.

Lily olhou duvidosa.

-O que me garante que você não estava pelos corredores fazendo alguma bagunça? – Ela observou o pergaminho ao lado de Tiago, e logo perguntou – E o que você faz com um pergaminho velho á essa hora em pleno inicio de férias de natal?

Tiago sorriu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos e ajeitando os óculos... O que já era bem comum.

-Ah_ Evans_ – Ele disse frisando a voz no sobrenome da garota – não se preocupe... Eu sou uma boa pessoa, e são 4h30 da manhã... - Revirou os olhos, e bocejou ignorando a parte do pergaminho é claro, a garota não podia mesmo saber que aquilo não era _só_ um pergaminho velho. – o que diabos eu faria pelos corredores com Sirius dormindo as 4h30? Não tem graça explodir salas sem ele – sorriu.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Fora as salas de aulas... – A garota franziu o nariz – você precisa do Black pra agarrar alguém? – ela cruzou os braços e encostou-se ao parapeito da escada.

Tiago deixou suas sobrancelhas se erguerem.

-Ei, isso é injusto – Ele fez um bico – Eu não estava agarrando ninguém. – bagunçou mais os cabelos e olhou para Lily sorridente. – Ciúmes Lily?

A grifinória abafou uma risada, e não conteve a mania de revirar os olhos.

-Ainda prefiro ter ciúmes da Lula gigante a me preocupar com você Potter – Disse fria.

Depois de ter dito isso, se lembrou de sua linda consciência deixando bem claro que as coisas não eram assim, afinal.

A garota se espreguiçou e em seguida, observou o maroto e seu estado totalmente amarrotado. Tiago já continha olheiras fundas, e o rosto cansado por ainda estar acordado tão tarde. A gravata estava totalmente fora do pescoço do maroto, e a sua roupa tremendamente amassada.

-Amanhã tem jogo, não tem? – ela perguntou indiferente.

-É, contra a Corvinal.. O primeiro da temporada. – Tiago sorriu – Vai ir me assistir Lily?

Lily corou por breves momentos, e depois olhou de longe.

-Não, vou ver a _"grifinória"_ jogar, não o capitão se exibir...

-Tá legal dona Evans – sorriu.

A garota bocejou – Vou subir... – Disse por fim – Bem, boa noite Potter.

-Tá cedo Lily – Ele soltou também bocejando.

-Tá tão cedo que você tá quase desmaiando nessa poltrona.

-É verdade – ele sorriu sincero – mas afinal de contas... Valeu um pedaço da noite – Ele soltou se levantando e espreguiçando-se e parando na frente da Grifinória.

-Ãhn? – Ela soltou confusa, sem entender nada do que ele queria dizer.

-Estamos conversando há cinco minutos... – Ele sorriu de lado – E você ainda não gritou comigo.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Você é um idiota Potter – ela se afastou dois pés dele – Boa noite – e subiu as escadas para o dormitório.

Chegando ao quarto, se jogou na cama e resmungou alguns palavrões inaudíveis e sumiu por baixo das cobertas até pegar no sono.

Amanhã, mesmo sendo segunda-feira... Era o ultimo dia antes das férias... O que queria dizer que teria um jogo de quadribol, o primeiro para competir valendo a taça das casas.

Com toda certeza as garotas a obrigariam a ir assistir aquele jogo idiota.

Bem, não que esta fosse contra e não gostasse de quadribol... O problema era que não aguentava!

Tinha que suportar o apanhador de sua casa que já tinha o ego maior do que toda a Hogwarts junta, imagina depois de vencer um jogo?

Não admitia, mas Potter era muito bom jogando quadribol.

-Merlin... Eu preciso dormir – resmungou e por fim aos poucos foi caindo no sono.

* * *

O maroto observou a figura ruiva subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino e depois sorriu.

Seguiu para o seu dormitório pensando no que fazer para ter a atenção da Evans.

Seria melhor realmente mostrar que já era maduro o suficiente?

O problema era que Remo tinha razão, ficar tentando se exibir e mostrar um cara que não existia... E tentar ser quem realmente não era para agrada-la, não iria ajudar em nada!

-eeeeeeeeei viado – Sirius tacou um travesseiro no maroto assim que o mesmo entrou pelo quarto – Tá fazendo o que fora da cama essa hora?

-Procurando coleira anti pulgas pra você totó – Tiago sorriu, e se jogou na frente da imensa cama ao lado de Sirius, e deixando o mapa em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Pensei que tinha ido aparar os chifres, sua cabeça parece menos pesada – O maroto de olhos azuis bocejou, e logo em seguida arrumou o travesseiro debaixo de si de uma maneira que ficasse confortável.

-Sirius, - Tiago começou – Quando você vai aprender que é _cervo_?

-Quando você aprender que não tem _diferença_ – Sirius sorriu – Você tem chifres, você é um viado, e é um cuzão... Satisfeito?

-Tá... – Tiago bocejou – Acho que você tá precisando de algumas cadelas pra se acalmar.

Tiago só sentiu o peso de várias almofadas sendo lançadas em sua direção.

-Ora seu cão de merda... – Sirius fez uma careta, o que deixou o apanhador mais nervoso e lá estava o maroto começando uma guerra as 5 horas da manhã com Almofadinhas.

Conjuraram almofadas de todos os tamanhos, mas tomando cuidado para não pegar na cama dos outros dois marotos adormecidos.

Mas, na verdade... Foi meio em vão.

-Puta merda Sirius, Tiago... – Remo soltou nervoso. – O que diabos vocês estão fazendo acordados ás 5 horas da manhã?

-É uma guerra de travesseiro? – Rabicho perguntou aparecendo do nada coçando os olhos sonolento.

-Ah Remito, não enche – Sirius disse – Sim Pedroca, e eu estou ensinando a Tiago Potter que não se mexe com um Black.

-Ah... – Pontas ergueu as mãos – socorro Remo ele vai me fazer rir até morrer.

-Vocês dois deveriam estar dormindo... – O maroto/monitor começou – Amanhã tem jogo, e vocês dois com sono não conseguirão vencer jogo nenhum!

-Ele tem razão Almofadinhas – Tiago disse sorridente.

-É... – Sirius sorriu também.

Os dois marotos se entre olharam, e depois olharam para Remo sorrindo.

Ah não... – Ele levou a mão ao rosto- Sorriso 527 não...

-Remito – Sirius sorriu – Se eu fosse você, se divertia mais... – O maroto levantou com um travesseiro em mãos, sendo seguido por Tiago e dirigindo-se para a cama do monitor.

-Aprontava mais também... – Tiago acompanhou o garoto de olhos azuis.

-Vocês sabem que quebrar regras é coisa de gente doida como vocês dois... - Ele já se escondia entre as cobertas, e Pedro já havia voltado a dormir.

-Mas... Uma pitada de aventura... – Começou Tiago.

-... É sempre bom! – Sirius finalizou observando o garoto de cabelos despenteados, que devolveu o olhar.

-E o que vocês querem dizer com aventura e ei... – Ele olhou para os dois amigos sorridentes – tirem esses sorrisos do rosto e se afastem de mim com esses travesseiros.

-Para de chorar Remo – Sirius sorriu – Três, dois...

-JÁ! – Os dois marotos bombardearam o lupino com várias travesseiradas o deixando preso sem ter como escapar.

-Por... Morgana... Vocês... DOIS! – Lupin dizia entre um fôlego e outro – eu ainda azaro vocês, POTTER... BLACK!

-Não podemos azarar á nós mesmos, regra de maroto. – Disse Tiago sorrindo, e atacando Remo sem parar – é contra a nossa lei Remito.

-Tô nem ai! – Remo pegou sua varinha debaixo do travesseiro e sacidiu-a – _levicorpus_!

Sirius e Tiago ficaram suspensos no ar, imediatamente.

-Ei Remito – Tiago disse – Isso é golpe baixo.

-Cadê minha varinha – Sirius ficou vermelho – A Remo, você tá frito.

-Boa noite... – O monitor revirou-se nas cobertas como quem tenta voltar a dormir.

-Ei Remo, tira agente daqui. – Tiago implorava.

-Lobo imprestável – E Sirius só sabia praguejar - Quando eu sair daqui de cima Remo, eu vou te transformar numa gazela com sarnas, escuta o que eu to falando.

-Sim, - ele pronunciou o contra feitiço e logo em seguida os dois garotos caíram de supetão no chão. – Agora vão dormir, por favor.

Quando Sirius se dirigia até sua escrivaninha pra pegar sua varinha, Pontas o impediu.

-Poxa viado, qualé?

-Qual é tótó? – Ele bocejou – amanhã agente azara ele... Vamos dormir.

-Fechado. – Sirius lançou um olhar mortal a Remo, e o último mandou um beijo para Sirius que logo em seguida fez cara de nojo.

-Ah boneca – Black começou – O viado aqui é o Pontas.

-Vai dormir Almofadinhas – Tiago resmungou.

-Tátá, to indo... – Se jogou em sua cama – até amanhã.

-Até – Remo disse já sonolento e se soltando mais em sua cama.

-Boa noite Almofadinhas – Disse Tiago por fim, e logo em seguida o quarto caiu nos suspiros de três adolescentes dormindo, bom... Pedro roncava.

* * *

A manhã de terça-feira era ensolarada, e várias pessoas tomavam seus cafés e logo em seguida se dirigiam ao campo para assistirem o jogo de quadribol.

Vários alunos tinham placas e banners com nomes de jogadores, e a as casas que iriam competir no dia levavam gravuras com o nome de suas casas.

Alguns garotinhos do quarto ano se entrelaçaram no meio dos marotos pedindo autógrafos, e alguns mais novos até tiveram a ousadia de perguntar a Tiago se ele era namorado de Lilian.

Ele negou, ficando muito vermelho é claro, e Sirius só soube rir e dizer "_é um viado mesmo_".

Depois que todos os alunos terminaram de tomar seus cafés, os times tanto Corvinal como Grifinória se dirigiram para seus vestiários para trocarem suas roupas e se prepararem a fundo para o jogo.

-Ei Potter? – Uma garota da Grifinória alta e de cabelos castanhos bem lisos se aproximou do maroto.

-Hey Jackson, qual é a boa? – Ele sorriu para ela maroto exibindo seus lindos e brancos dentes.

-Ah, eu queria te desejar boa sorte – ela sorriu – então...

-hm, boa sorte? – Ele sorriu bagunçando os cabelos.

-É – ela sorriu – até mais Potter.

-Até mais Jackson.

Um som de assovio passou ao lado do maroto.

-Eita! Susan Jackson flertando com um viado como você? – Sirius deu de ombros malicioso – Ah Potter, porque você não a joga logo em um corredor escuro e honra a sua casa?

-Porque eu quero ficar longe de agarrações.

-Ei... Pera – Sirius tocou a mão no peito como se tivesse acabado de ser atingido por uma maldição _cruciatos_ – Você disse isso mesmo, que disse? Céus Potter – Agora ele ergueu as mãos no alto – Estamos falando de gatinhas e amassos.

-E daí Black? – Tiago socou o amigo de leve – Eu sou um "viado" lembra? – Ele deu de ombros – o cachorro no cio aqui é você, pode atacar se quiser.

-Poxa é mesmo tinha esquecido o seu probleminha com sexos opostos... - Sirius fez uma falsa imitação de desapontamento – Tudo bem cara, eu to com você.

-Sai prá lá – Tiago gargalhou- Vamos para o jogo?

-Demoro pontinhas... – Sirius sorriu passando pelo amigo, segurando seu bastão e indo para a entrada do campo – Vai, Vai Grifinória!

Tiago negou com a cabeça e sorriu.

-Caros fãs de Quadribol – A voz de Caio Jordan era ouvida por todos os alunos que estavam postos nas arquibancadas, o garoto era da mesma casa em que os marotos estavam e claro... Estava á um ano á frente dos garotos. – Estamos iniciando o torneio entre as casas, e no fim de todo esse esforço, de todo o campeonato e jogos lunáticos... O vencedor levará a Taça de Quadribol e honrará a sua casa com a vitória – Jordan sorriu. – Agora vamos dar as boas vindas aos jogadores da Águia. No time da Corvinal temos, Winster e Tompson como batedores.

Alguns gritos dos corvinais e poucos lufas-lufas foram ouvidos.

-Como artilheiros do time temos Lyon, Rider o capitão Yong. – Mais gritos. – O goleiro da casa Travel, e a apanhadora Colter... Olha só, isso vai ser interessante.

Alguns Alunos gritavam eufóricos para seus times em destaque.

-Vai, Vai Grifinória – Marlene pulava de excitação – Vai, Vai Grifinória... Ânimo meninas – sorria radiante.

-Ah Lene... – Alice Soltou cansada – Sabemos que você gosta de quadribol, mas nós...

-Vocês não tem espírito esportivo – ela deu de ombros – Vai, Vai grifinória.

-Essa Lene – Lily observou a amiga gritar e urrar quando Jordan apresentou o time de sua casa.

-Agora nossos leões – Jordan sorria – Temos aqui, como goleiro Kristen, ei gata... Ainda to esperando uma chance!

A garota revirou os olhos.

Algumas pessoas gargalharam, e a professora Mcgonnagal ao lado do estúdio de gravação repreendeu Jordan.

-Narre o jogo entendeu? – ela dizia – apenas o jogo, sem graçinhas...

-Claro professora Minerva – ele afirmava – Claro... Bem, agora temos nossos batedores... Com vocês Black, e Rudolf...

-VAI, VAI GRIFINÓRIA HUUU- Várias pessoas gritavam – VAI RUDOLF.

-Ei Lene? – Black gritou para a garota- e eu?

-Por favor, Black você tá tampando minha visão – sorriu fazendo o garoto bufar.

-Ei calma Sirius, ela um dia amolece e bem... – Jordan se apressou por ter visto o olhar de repreensão de Mcgonnagal. – Como artilheiros temos nossa linda loirinha Brian, Paul e o fedorento do Frigman.

Mais risos.

-JORDAN!

-Calma tia Minie, calma – risos - e por último o nosso apanhador e capitão, Potter!

Sim, a nação feminina e Hogwarts ia á loucura e Lily era a única que revirava os olhos.

Tiago nem fez objeções em mandar charme até alguma garota, ou tentar se exibir... Esperou a juíza apitar.

-Capitão apertem as mãos – Ela soltou – Quero um jogo limpo!

-Certo – Os capitães soltaram, e logo em seguida a "treinadora/juíza" soltou o pomo e deu inicada a partida.

-E lá vamos nós para mais um início de temporada de quadribol e lá vem Ryder com a goles que é impedido pela Brian, boa marcação heim garota eeeeita, Potter – ele olhou para baixo da arquibancada – já viu o pomo? Poxa nem narrei o jogo direito, olha só... – Deu de ombros- sumiu de novo, ah e lá vai o Black mandando um balaço em direção do Yong calma garotão calma, fica tranquilo...

-Tá tranquilo Jordan – Black revirou os olhos.

-Tá tá, e lá vai Rider de novo, está com a goles passa para Lyon que está na frente do gol... Lança e ahá... – ele sorriu – nossa linda goleira defende.

-JORDAN!

-tá tia Minie tá – ele sorriu – e lá vai a Colter logo atrás de Potter, parece que viram o pomo mais uma vez, é... nada de novo – fez um estalo com os lábios e se endireitou para observar a marcação da goles – e vai, ali está Winster que lança um balaço contra Potter mas Rudolf defende mandando-o para longe, bela tacada garoto... ei – Agora Lino tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas em excitação – Rider manda a goles por cima dos artilheiros da grifinória fazendo-a chegar até Yong que marca! Ponto para a corvinal. 10x0 e vamos lá grifinória – Ele sorria. – O lançamento entre artilheiros começa mas que jogo heim, poxa vida e Brian joga para Paul que faz um zigue-zague pelo ar quase sendo atingido por um balaço, mas perde a goles para Rider que já estava perto do gol e marca 20x0 para a corvinal... E poxa... – Jordan observou um borrão vermelho descer em direção aos gramados – Lá vai o Poter denovo, eita... – sorriu – o cara é míope e enxerga o pomo melhor que eu que não uso óculos... Vai entender.

-CAIO JORD-

-Já sei tia Minie, narrar o jogo. – revirou os olhos e pera... o que é isso? Frigman com a goles está se direcionando para o gol e...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH – um grifinório de óculos e cabelos totalmente bagunçados subiu com uma bolinha dourada em mãos. – VAI, VAI GRIFINÓRIA! – soltou sorridente.

-E fim de jogo – Jordan sorriu – Foi rápido viu, só Tia Minie? – ergueu os braços no ar – 100x20 para a Grifinória.

Várias pessoas desceram para o campo só para parabenizar os jogadores.

-aê Potter – Marlene sorriu – bom jogo!

-Valeu Mckinnon – ele sorriu sincero.

-E eu heim lenezinha? – Sirius fez cara de cão abandonado.

-Hm? – a garota ergueu as sobrancelhas fria – o que tem de importante em você, heim Black?

-Eu não mereço seus parabéns? – Por incrível que possa parecer, o olhar do rapaz caiu malicioso sobre as pernas da garota que imediatamente corou. Marlene estava com um short jeans desfiados branco e junto vestida em uma bata (uma camiseta da grifinória) rasgada nos ombros, o que deixava-os meio expostos.

-Parabéns Black – ela disse fria. – ei Lily – Gritou a amiga do outro lado do campo.

Tiago observou Lily de longe, vestia uma regata também da grifinória, mas junto com uma saia totalmente curta que deixava suas pernas bem amostras.

-Ei Pontas, Almofadinhas... Belo jogo – Remo se aproximou dos garotos – festa no salão comunal?

-É.. ah, claro Remito – Tiago comentou desviando o olhar da ruiva – vou só tomar um rápido banho e já vou... Certo?

-Ah claro – Remo sorriu – encontro vocês dois lá.

-Pode deixar Remito – Sirius sorriu acenando e logo depois segurando Tiago pelo uniforme fazendo-o parar.

-Que foi? – O maroto de óculos perguntou sem entender.

Sirius tinha uma expressão séria... O que deixou Tiago meio paralisado.

-Poxa vida cara... – Sirius suspirou – agente tem nossos momentos de brincadeira mas agora é sério, desiste da Evans!

Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Mas Sirius porque você...?

-Cara – Sirius começou ficando nervoso – você é um irmão pra mim Tiago, e ver a Evans te tratar desse jeito é cortante e irritante ao mesmo tempo... Ela só te julga, só fala que você é isso e aquilo... Mas ela não te conhece, e nem merece você...

Tiago sorriu e abraçou o amigo.

-Ei, eu to legal... – Tiago sorriu – Tá tudo sobre controle fechado?

-Não sei não Pontas...

-Relaxa Almofadinhas... – Ele sorriu – vai na frente, tem uma festa te esperando no salão comunal com várias gatinhas prontas pra atacar.

-hm...? – Sirius lambeu os lábios – Sério...?

-É sério... – Tiago fez uma cara maliciosa – desesperadas por atenção, e por praticantes de quadribol que queriam amassa-las e deixa-las despenteadas.

-falou Pontas – Sirius correu e acenou de longe- nos vemos mais tarde.

Tiago gargalhou.

-Belo jogo.

Tiago se virou e observou uma morena, alta observa-lo.

-Ah, valeu Jackson. – Tiago sorriu.

-Bem... – Ela contorceu os dedos... – vai pra festa?

-Claro – Tiago bagunçou os cabelos – vou tomar um banho antes, e depois vou.

A garota sorriu sincera.

-Tudo bem... – amarrou os lindos cabelos lisos e castanhos e passou provocante ao lado de Tiago, falando no ouvido mo maroto – nos vemos lá então.

-Ér... Claro – O garoto se arrepiou por inteiro e depois sorriu.

A garota piscou para ele e saiu do campo deixando-o sozinho ali com seus pensamentos.

O que fazer?

Lily só sabia ignora-lo, nem o mesmo sábia como estava aguentando tanta zoação, tanta humilhação junta...

Sirius vivia dizendo que havia milhares de garotas afim dele em toda a Hogwarts... Mas, o que ele poderia fazer se amava a ruiva?

Mas... Deveria seguir em frente, pois a garota não mostrava nem sinal de que se interessava pelo maroto.

E a linda Suzan estava deixando claro que se interessava por ele.

-Dar tempo ao tempo? – sorriu e foi para os vestiários – Quem sabe?

* * *

**maaaaaaaaaaaais um cap, e uhul**

**Tiaaguinho vai dar um perdido nos sentimentos por Lilian Evans e vai atacar a leoa Suzan? vamos ver oque vai acontecer, e como a nossa ruiva irá reagir ahahahahaha**

**Eu estou sentindo minha expiração sair pela ponta das unhas... ahahahah e eu vou continuar, já que eu recebi um incentivo e uma review e vou agradecer aqui, ahahahaha**

**M. Snow : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, obrigada que bom que gostou... vou responder sua review aqui tbm, e espero que esteja gostando mesmo da fic *-* , obrigado pelo incentivo de continuar, e pode diexar eu vou tentar não decepcionar. *-***

**e obrigado a todos que estão lendo sobre céus estrelados.**

**beijiiiiiiinhos, **


	4. Chapter 4 - Ciúmes em especial

**Sobre céus estrelados.**

_Capitulo 4 - Ciúmes em especial._**  
**

Quando Tiago saiu dos vestiários conseguiu observar um ponto moreno esperando-o no parapeito da entrada.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, e sorriu.

-Hey Jackson! – Bagunçou os cabelos – Não foi pra festa?

-Ah, não... – ela sorriu – Não quis ir sozinha... Ai pensei se você...

O maroto bagunçou mais os cabelos nervosamente e passou pela morena, divertido.

Imaginando o que Sirius faria em um momento desses.

A garota estava tremendamente bagunçada, já pela euforia do jogo.

Estava cansada, e desacompanhada.

-Hum, claro... – Tiago arrumou os óculos – Vamos juntos, então.

A garota sorriu de lado afirmando e em seguida seguiu o garoto pelos corredores de Hogwarts, conversando e falando sobre bobeiras a parte.

Durante um longo período caminharam juntos pelos corredores, até enfim pararem e o inevitável acontecer.

* * *

O salão comunal já se encontrava á altas horas da noite e ainda se mantinha bem cheio, e vários alunos dançavam e comiam alegremente pelo primeiro campeonato ganho da temporada.

Sirius se encontrava derrotado em uma poltrona distante do centro do salão, Lupin conversava alegremente com Julie, sua namorada e Pedro se encontrava na mesa de doces, como era típico dele.

Tiago ainda não havia voltado do campo.

-Ah, essas gatinhas querem um pouco do papai batedor aqui – Sirius soltou piscando para uma loira do quinto ano que dançava sozinha tentando seduzi-lo – Poxa vida, cadê o Pontas? – O garoto perguntou sem tirar os olhos da loira. Deu de ombros e foi de encontro a mesma sorrindo mais maroto do que jamais pode sorrir, exibindo seu lindo sorriso de 32 dentes.

-Hey gatinha – Ele sorriu, mais – Dançando sozinha?

-Pois é – Deu de ombros fitando o moreno maliciosamente – Estou sem sorte, afinal.

-Não diga isso... – Ele deu seu melhor sorriso – Que cara em sã consciência deixaria uma loira como você dançar sozinha?

-Bem... – Ela olhou ao redor – Acho que todos.

-Então... Aceita dançar comigo? – O maroto olhou-a de cima á baixo – Você é que sabe, pois nenhuma garota quis dançar comigo até agora também.

Ela sorriu para ele.

-Podemos trocar os benefícios? – Esta perguntou – eu danço com você... E em troca o que eu ganho? – A loira passou os braços em volta do pescoço do maroto.

-Hm – ele rodeou a sua cintura – que tal um encontro com o Pedroca ali? – Ele apontou para um Rabicho comilão.

-Sério isso? – A cara dela era espantada.

-Claro que não, bom... – Ele olhou em volta – Meu outro amigo Remito ali, tá já com a namorada... O Potter viado sumiu, poxa... – Ele soltou fingindo desapontamento – Só sobrou eu.

-É... – A loira sorriu se aproximando mais de Sirius – acho que não faz mal.

Sirius sorriu contra o pescoço da garota e depois de poucos minutos já estavam se agarrando em algum canto do Salão comunal.

* * *

Ambos não cessavam os beijos, mãos eram exploradas e levadas das cinturas aos cabelos deixando-os bagunçados.

Seus lábios se encontravam inchados, e as roupas completamente amassadas pelo pouco espaço preenchido ali pelo casal.

Em pleno sexto andar, um armário de vassouras era disputado por espaço.

-Eu... Preciso ir... – O garoto soltou ofegante – Antes que Sirius me tranque pra fora do dormitório. – O moreno soltou já se separando da garota.

-Mas já Tih? – ela mordia o lábio de Tiago delicadamente – Só mais alguns minutinhos?

-É sério eu... – Ela mordia o pescoço do rapaz maliciosamente fazendo-o se arrepiar, deixando o próprio tonto e completamente rendido – certo – Virou contra a parede e prensou mais o corpo da garota no seu – Vai se arrepender de ter provocado Tiago Potter. – Soltou um sorriso típico malicioso, e beijou-a ardentemente.

E retomaram os agarramentos.

O Salão comunal começava a se esvaziar, e todos os estudantes subiam para seus dormitórios já imaginando a dureza que seria levantar cedo no dia seguinte para pegar o expresso de Hogwarts e irem para casa, para as férias de Natal.

Os marotos, em todo o caso não iriam...

Pois na próxima semana era de lua cheia, e passariam ajudando Remo em seu probleminha peludo, como sempre Tiago fazia questão de dizer.

-Cadê o Pontas? – Sirius soltou revoltado no dormitório, já banhado e exausto – Remo, ele não pisou na festa!

-É mesmo... – O maroto confirmou – Tô preocupado também. – Lupin se sentou em sua cama arrumando os livros de sua cabeceira e deixando-os organizados por cor, e ignorando os roncos de Pedro ao seu lado. – Será que dormiu no campo?

-Céus, esse viado só dá dor de cabeça – O cão suspirou – vou procurar ele e...

Nesse instante a porta do dormitório foi aberta e um Tiago tremendamente amarrotado entrou ofegante.

-Ér... – ele ficou corado – Boa noite... Bem – Tirou os óculos e pegou a toalha rapidamente – Preciso de um banho!

O solavanco de uma porta sendo batida ecoou pelo quarto, fazendo Remo e Sirius perderem seus olhares na maçaneta.

-Ér... – O monitor começou – Ele...?

-Tava agarrando alguém – Sirius sorriu satisfeito – Será que finalmente largou a ideia de "eu só quero a Evans"?

Lupin suspirou cansado.

-Não! Do jeito que conhecemos o Pontas... – Lupin começou certo.

- Puta merda! – Sirius soltou revoltado.

O outro maroto confirmou.

-Mas eu ainda não entendo o porquê de o Tiago insistir tanto na pimentinha. – Sirius soltou nervoso – Como você viu, ele acabou de chegar de uma agarração! – O maroto ergueu os braços – O que ele deveria saber é que tem mil e uma mulheres querendo ele, e porque justamente ele está afim de quem só sabe desfazer dele?

-Você sabe como o Tiago é Sirius – Lupin soltou calmo – A propósito não é esse o problema.

-Esse? – O maroto ergueu as sobrancelhas confuso.

-Sim esse! Tiago não está na fase de agarrações... Já passou disso. – Remo começou calmo – ele ama a Evans, e não quer só se agarrar com ela por ai.

-Mas ele não merece toda a humilhação, e todo descaso que ele tanto recebe dela – Sirius suspirou alto – ela só sabe julgar o Pontas dizendo que ele é um garoto metido e blá, blá, blá.

-Eu sei Sirius... – O lobisomem cruzou os braços e tentou convencer o amigo – Mas adianta falar com ele?

-Não adianta, parece até que gosta de tomar na cara de propósito!

Um barulho de porta sendo batida, e um Tiago com olhar mortal apareceu atônico.

Ele lançou um olhar reprovador nos amigos e deitou em sua cama, sem contar o que aconteceu, sem contar quem ele pegou.

Fechou as cortinhas e pronunciou um feitiço silenciador para que a conversa de quem estivesse fora de suas cortinhas não pudesse chegar até seus próprios ouvidos.

Sirius e Remo se entreolharam curiosos, e dando de ombros foram dormir.

Tiago pensava consigo o que fazer agora, bem... Já havia pegado várias garotas na verdade, e se envolvido com várias.

Mas ele só queria uma _única_ garota.

Queria tela só para si, e sentir constantemente os cheiros daqueles cabelos cumpridos e sedosos.

Queria beija-la até se cansar, e ficar com ela e ter vários filhos se fosse possível.

O problema era que Lily só sabia xingá-lo, e rir do mesmo de uma maneira debochada como se esse fosse a pior pessoa do mundo.

Diggory, Ranhoso, Malfoy e Mulcilber eram, não ele.

Eles eram ruins.

Diggory por ser falso.

Malfoy por ser um idiota.

Mulcilber por ser um lambedor de rabo do Malfoy.

E o Ranhoso, por ser... O Ranhoso.

Qual é? O que lhe fazia pior do que todos esses caras?

E certo, mesmo Lily tendo parado de falar com Snape no ano passado, ela continua achando-o uma boa pessoa.

Ok, que seja.

Ficou pensando em várias coisas a respeito de tudo que envolvia Lilian, e em seguida levou seus pensamentos em Suzan.

Ela era uma boa garota, e gostava dele afinal.

A única coisa a se fazer agora era esperar pra ver.

Tiago ficou com esses pensamentos, e depois de tanto rolar na cama adormeceu.

* * *

A manhã de terça-feira foi de fato normal e todos os alunos que voltariam para casa se posicionaram às 10 horas da manhã na estação de Hogsmead para pegarem o expresso de Hogwarts, e se dirigirem por fim para a plataforma nove e meia.

Lily acordou cedo naquela manhã, penteou os cabelos, fez sua higiene matinal e depois desceu para tomar café.

Pensou em esperar Marlene acordar, mas sabia que até a amiga se arrumar seria a hora em que todos estariam tomando café.

E a ruiva de fato, queria ficar no silêncio da manhã e não ver nem ouvir ninguém.

Pensou em Julie, mas a mesma estava mais deplorável do que Marlene.

Estava totalmente caída, jogada pela cama de um jeito assustador.

No dia anterior ficou pouco tempo na festa, e logo subiu para o dormitório não querendo muito se misturar com aqueles loucos e maníacos por Quadribol.

Pensava em como conseguiam pensar em besteiras sendo que muitos ali tinham exames a prestar no fim do ano.

Mas quem é quem é que ligava para os estudos? Quem liga pro futuro?

-Só a louca da Lily – disse em um ruído.

Sentou-se e tomou seu lindo café com leite, e comeu alguns pães com peito de peru e esperou.

Terminou seu café da manhã e em seguida, subiu para o dormitório exausta implorando pra que o horário de ir embora chegasse logo.

Seria tão maravilhoso ficar de férias, sem nada de mais alto pra se preocupar.

Tipo trabalhos, e monitoria, e organização, e exames e provas, e todo o resto.

E Potter também.

Na verdade, algo muito estranho andava acontecendo.

Porque raios estava pensando tanto em Potter? E que merda era essa sensação estranha quando ele estava por perto?

-Ei Lene...? – A ruiva chamou a melhor amiga cutucando-a. – Levanta Lene, você ainda tá nessa cama? – Lily bufou, saindo de perto da amiga e indo em direção das janelas.

-Hm...? – Marlene resmungou, afundando mais seu rosto no travesseiro.

-LENE? – Lily berrou a amiga – Levanta, sabe... – ela olhou para o relógio – Saímos daqui à uma hora.

-QUÊ? – A morena pulou da cama e em um salto foi parar dentro do chuveiro, Lily riu e sentou na sua cama paciente, e esperou até a garota sair de dentro do chuveiro. – Lily?

-Oi? – A ruiva gritou para a amiga que estava debaixo das águas do banho nesse momento.

-Arruma meu malão, por favor? – Ela soltou, quase implorando.

-Você não arrumou seu malão Lene? – A monitora começou balançando a cabeça negativamente e num aceno de varinha colocou tudo que pertencia à morena dentro do grande malão que estava do lado da cama do fundo, ao lado da janela.

Lily desceu junto de Marlene minutos depois para a garota tomar um rápido café e já irem se posicionar na plataforma de embarque. A morena comia tão desesperadamente que quase se entalou com suas torradas e Lily só sabia rir.

Foi quando algo fez seu dia ir por água abaixo.

Tiago entrou pelo grande Salão procurando por alguém, arrastando os seus olhos pela extensa mesa.

De inicio Lily pensou em se esconder, porque era bem provável que o garoto já estava tentando irrita-la logo cedo, mas o que seus olhos viram foi algo totalmente diferente.

Ele passou direto por ela, só lançando um rápido "_Bom dia Marlene e, bom dia Evans_" e logo indo se sentar ao lado de Jackson.

Ambos se cumprimentaram com um rápido selinho, e começaram a conversar animadamente como se o mundo, e a toda Hogwarts não existisse mais.

-Hey, Lil? – Marlene chamou à ruiva – Vamos?

O olhar de Lily ainda se perdia no fim da mesa, onde Tiago estava sem olhar para ela. Sem enchê-la ou querer irrita-la.

Afirmou para Lene e logo se levantou arrastando seus malões.

-Para Tiago – Ela sorria para ele – Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

-Claro, mas... E você? – ele agora tacava uma torrada nela – Tem que me dizer se topa ou não me ajudar, porque sei lá...

-Claro seu bobão – Suzan sorria se virando para fora do salão – Agora tenho que ir, antes que eu perca o trem.

-Beijo de boa sorte? – Ele ria maroto.

-Não, porque no momento não precisa. – ela sorriu se levantando.

Tiago observou a outra parte da mesa e em seguida sorriu vencido, também se levantando.

-Certo srª Jackson, certo! – Caminhou com a garota até a porta que levava até Hogsmead e logo em seguida voltou para o castelo á procura de seus amigos.

* * *

A semana se arrastou, e logo era lua cheia.

Madame Pomfrey levou Lupin, como sempre em direção a casa dos gritos e em seguida voltou para o castelo esperando que este ficasse bem por lá.

Alguns minutos depois, um imenso cão negro tomou a parte não visível dos gramados, esperando um ratinho que passava por si prender uma pedra abaixo do salgueiro lutador.

Quando estava feito, o imenso cão entrou pela passagem, sendo seguido por um cervo iluminado pela noite, com o ratinho manhoso logo atrás.

Finalmente terminaram de cruzar a passagem, e quando adentraram no imenso quarto da casa dos gritos lá estava um lobisomem recém-transformado urgindo de dor.

Ambos os marotos se entreolhavam preocupados, por ver o seu amigo naquele estado deplorável.

Primeiro o cervo se aproximou, fazendo menção de que era amigo e que estava ali apenas para ajudar.

O lobisomem fez aceno para ele e para os outros dois animais dentro do quarto, se erguendo mais e uivando altamente.

Os marotos começaram a seguir de novo pela passagem, deixando o lobisomem ir há frente.

Quando enfim chegaram aos extensos jardins de Hogwarts, seguiram para a floresta proibida deixando a brisa bater em ambos os rostos, fazendo-os sentirem-se livres.

Correram por volta de uma clareira, perseguiram pequenos tronquilhos e alguns outros bichos que rodeavam aquela área.

Vários corvos eram assustados por Tiago, que corria como uma criança atrás de todos os pássaros dentro da clareira.

Sirius brincava de tentar agarrar Pedro cm as patas, e Lupin observava o luar.

E finalmente amanheceu, e os marotos guiaram o lobisomem de volta para a casa dos gritos e prontos para voltar até a escola, e dormir.

Remo iria para a ala hospitalar para cuidar de seus ferimentos causados por sua forma lupina, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro voltariam para suas camas e dormiriam até a hora de levar o amigo mais uma noite para a floresta.

-Hey, Sirius? – Tiago chamou exausto – Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

-Diga viado – ele bocejou se jogando na cama e quase já adormecendo.

-Sobre... Ér... hm, A Evans... – Ele evitou olhar o amigo.

-Hm?

-Acha que tentar atingi-la, pode dar certo? – O maroto de óculos perguntou sério e isso, fez com que Sirius (o que era raro) adquirisse também, o semblante sério.

-De que maneira Pontas? – ele perguntou estranhando a pergunta do amigo – Com... Outra garota?

-É mais ou menos isso... – Ele começou incerto – Claro que a garota tem que ser muito minha amiga, bem... Colega que aceite isso numa boa.

-Tá pensando em quê? – Sirius sorriu maroto quase dormindo em meio as palavras do amigo.

Tiago sorriu.

-Na verdade... – Continuou – Eu não to pensando, eu já to agindo. – Sorriu. – Acha que vai dar certo?

Sirius deu de ombros.

-Vamos ver certo? – O maroto de olhos azuis, jogou uma almofada no moreno de cabelos despenteados. - agora vamos dormir.

-Certo.

* * *

-Cheguei mãe – A ruiva entrou arrastando o malão pela grande e simples sala de estar de sua casa, e sendo recebida por pai e mãe juntos.

Típico.

Petúnia nunca fazia questão de vê-la.

-Como vai querida? – Rute Evans se aproximou da filha sorridente.

-Bem mãe, me ajuda aqui? – A garota sorriu.

-Eduard? – O senhor Evans ainda observava a filha encantado.

-Oh, sim... – ele sorriu para a filha saindo de seus devaneios – Como vai minha filha?

-Bem, é... – Ela olhou para o malão.

-Ah sim, claro, claro.

Depois de conversarem, a garota subiu para um longo banho e uma noite relaxante.

Escreveu uma carta para Marlene dizendo que havia chegado bem, e logo em seguida deitou em sua cama e alteou seus pensamentos até onde eles poderiam lhe levar.

A única coisa que Lily não entendia era o porquê de tanto nervoso, de tanta inquietação.

A sua mente voltou até Potter, e se lembrou de várias investidas do garoto em cima de si, lembrou-se das vezes em que ele pedia-a em namoro em meio ao Salão Principal fazendo-a corar, e muitas pessoas riam e outras (garotas) não.

E como sempre recusava aos gritos, dizendo sempre um "Nem em mil anos Potter", ou "Não, some da minha frente Potter".

Agora que parou realmente pra pensar, o garoto de manhã passou por ela sem nem ao menos olha-la, e se dirigiu até o lado da Jackson para "conversarem".

Será que estariam namorando? Ficando?

E porque se sentia incomoda com isso?

Problema era de Potter se queria namorar alguma grifinória, ou alguma corvinal, lufa-lufa ou até mesmo uma mocréia sonserina.

Problema era dele e das namoradas de uma semana que ele sempre arrumava.

O que garante que com a srtª Jackson vai ser diferente, hm?

Ainda se perguntava o porquê de se importar com isso, de estar sentido uma pitadinha de inveja ou angústia por ser outra garota á ela.

Lembrou-se de a primeira vez que ele lhe chamou pra sair.

**Flash back.**

_O céu estava límpido naquele começo de primavera, e vários casais passeavam pelos jardins em direção á saída de Hogwarts para o passeio até Hogsmead, uma ruiva com mínimos 14 anos corria ao encontro de duas garotas._

_Uma morena de pele clara e cabelos castanhos, pouco mais alta que a ruiva,com seus cabelos cacheados sorriu para a ruiva e para outra garota ao lado de ambas, com cabelos caramelos e olhos marrons, parecendo amêndoas vivas._

_-Hey Lil? – A morena de cabelos cacheados chamou – Aonde você tava?_

_-Tava falando com o Jhonsom, disse que eu não podia vir com ele. – A morena corou – Eu vim com as duas, e é com as duas que eu vou ficar._

_-Claro gatinha – A garota, de cabelos caramelo sorriu – Mas, você não foi má demais com ele?_

_-Não – Lily sorriu._

_Ambas riram._

_Derrepente Lily sentiu um corpo sendo contraído junto ao seu, e em um impulso a garota caiu no chão._

_-Hey Evans!_

_Lily parou para observar um garoto mediano, também com estatura de 14 anos sobre si... Com olhos castanhos esverdeados vivos e bem apaixonantes._

_Quando reparou, ficou vermelha da cor de seus cabelos e tirou-o de cima de si._

_-Olá Potter – Ela ajeitou a sua roupa._

_Potter tinha cabelos castanhos, e tremendamente bagunçados o que dava ar ao seu charme, e junto tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios, e óculos postos meios tortos no rosto pela pressa e pelo tremendo tombo que acabará de levar._

_Lily começou a se afastar, e nesse instante pode ainda ouvir o garoto chamá-la._

_-Hey Lily? – ela se virou, indiferente – Quer me acompanhar... Bem, você sabe? – Sorriu maroto para ela, enquanto as outras duas garotas observavam Tiago, e a amiga._

_Caindo um olhar sobre o outro._

_-Eu passo Potter, e é Evans – Sorriu sínica, se virou ignorando-o. – Vamos meninas?_

_As garotas deixaram o queixo cair, e seguiram ao enlaço da ruiva._

_-Certo, mas eu vou continuar insistindo heim ruiva? – O maroto soltou sorridente, e logo foi cercado pelos amigos._

_-Hey Lil? – Marlene, jogou seus cabelos castanhos para trás. – Porque foi tão... hm, grossa com ele?_

_-Aãn? – Lily começou sem entender._

_-É, tipo... – Julie começou divertida – Ele é um gatinho amiga... Você podia tirar uma fatia dele._

_-Não obrigado – A ruiva soltou indiferente – Não faço muita, questão. Espero que ele não cumpra a palavra e venha atrás de mim._

_As garotas riram, e logo depois seguira para os três vassouras para apreciar o passeio._

**Fim** **flash** **back**

Mal ela sabia que se passariam dois anos e ele continuaria a insistir, ou pelo menos... Continuava.

Agora pelo que deu há entender, aquela garota era a nova peguete dele... E demoraria um pouco até Potter voltar a investir.

Ou melhor, será que voltaria?

Depois de tanta grosseria vinda de si, sobre o garoto... Ele pensaria em querer mais alguma coisa com ela?

E porque raios estava se importando com isso?

Suspirou alto e logo em seguida, se virou e ignorou seus pensamentos e adormeceu.

Não ligava para Potter, não se importava com ele...

Mesmo sua consciência gritando o contrário.

* * *

**Beeeeeeeeeeeem, eu postei na correria e me desculpem se ficou meio vago demais.**

**Eu não sabia como colocar no papel, o que estava já formado na minha cabeça como até comentei com a minha amiga no facebook mais cedo.**

**Bom, eu espero que vocês gostem e me desculpem pelos erros, e me mandem revieeeews por favor.**

**Se não estiverem gostando da história, ou se quiserem dar alguma sugestão eu sou toda ouvidos... lidos, que seja certo? kkkkkkkkkk**

**Bem, o caso ai entre Tiago e Suzan será divertido, e a dona Lily vai começar a dar um pouquinho mais de valor ao maroto MAUAHAHAHAHAH. é. rs**

**E eu pretendo fazer o próximo capitulo, o começo de joguinhos de provocações entre Sirius e Marlene, (pois eu amo esse casal) e Fazer Alice, Frank e Julie (namoradinha de Remito) aparecer mais entre os marotos, Lily e Lene, daqui pra frente.**

**Bom é isso, beijooooos e me mandem reviiiiews *-* **


	5. Chapter 5 - Entre provocações e ilusões

**Sobre céus estrelados.**

_Capitulo 5 - Entre provocações e ilusões._

Lily levantou bem tarde em seu começo de segunda semana de férias de Natal, estava ainda, inquieta com relação aos seus pensamentos relacionados a Potter.

Levantou-se e refez toda a seu higiene matinal como sempre, e desceu ao encontro de seus pais.

Repensou em tudo que havia feito durante essa semana.

Esquiar em um morro alto perto de seu bairro.

Atacar sua irmã com bolas de neve propositalmente.

Cozinhar, ajudar a mãe com a limpeza pra festa de natal. (O que de fato, fora a pior coisa já que não podia usar magia).

Comprar enfeites, e decorar a casa com o pai.

Mandar cartas á Lene e a Julie, que por sinal havia se colado tanto em Remo ultimamente que agente mal tinha contato com ela. (assim como Alice, que não largava de Frank e por isso o máximo de palavras trocadas entre ambas era no dormitório. Algo como "Boa noite", ou "olá" pelos corredores.)

E comer, beber, e dormir. (o que se possa ser considerado a melhor coisa feita durante a semana toda)

Fora o fato de que daqui a três semanas e meia voltaria para Hogwarts, e de fato também teria que começar a colocar seus deveres de casa em dia.

-Lily? – Uma voz soou pela cozinha em que a garota acabará de entrar.

-Bom dia mãe – Lily sorriu.

-Boa tarde mocinha – Rute Evans tinha um semblante sério, mas ao mesmo tempo divertido por ver uma filha tão sonolenta em meias duas horas da tarde – Isso é hora de acordar Lily?

-Sim mãe, estou de férias... Hey, torradas? – Lily sorriu, e sua mãe revirou os olhos.

Era de família?

-Sim torradas – A senhora sorriu – Mas se controle, por eu não quero você comendo desse jeito todo desajeitado. – A mãe agora reparava na garota lambendo os lados da torrada – E nem que distorça seu horário de alimentações minha filha.

-Pode deixar, prometo não bagunçar a cozinha – Lily disse, sorrindo ainda saboreando a ponta da torrada que havia lambido a geleia caindo, e em seguida dando uma saborosa mordida – E prometo que é só hoje.

-Certo, porque as damas não param de implicarem umas com as outras e vem me dar um beijo ãn? – O Senhor Evans entrou pela porta da cozinha sendo abraçado pela filha e beijado pela esposa.

-Boa tarde, papai. – Lil sorriu, e passou pelo pai em direção as escadas.

-Hey, aonde vai? Acabou de descer dona Lily! – A mãe da garota gritou – só vai comer UMA única torrada?

-Sim dona Evans – A garota soltou divertida – Tenho deveres pra agilizar, e entregar na escola quando voltar das férias.

Rute deu de ombros e o pai da garota sorriu.

– É tão bom ver que você se esforça tanto nesse colégio minha filha, é muito importante pra você não é?

-É sim papai – ela soltou ao final da escada. – Hogwarts é uma segunda casa pra mim – ela gritou – Agora deixa eu ir agilizar meus deveres.

A porta do quarto da adolescente fez um barulho, ao ser fechada e no andar de baixo marido e mulher conversavam.

Mãe histérica e eufórica, e pai aconselhador e totalmente calmo.

-Será que ela está mesmo segura naquele colégio heim Eduard? Ela... Vem uma vez por ano, duas no máximo para o natal... – Rute metia as palavras para fora como se estivesse querendo dizer isso há anos – É claro que estou orgulhosa dela, adorei essa coisa de magia existir e tudo mais, e que ela é uma bruxa e não igual aos desenhos animados que a bruxa é sempre a vilã, e que ela é uma boa menina Ed, nossa filha é uma ótima garota, mas e os riscos? E se tiver algo de perigoso lá? E se algum garoto pensar em mexer com ela e machuca-la? Céus eu não consigo nem pensar em como aguentar minha filha tão longe e tão distante dos meus braços pois eu sou a mãe dela eu é quem deveria protegê-la, não professores e diretores que na verdade não tem só a ela mais bandos de alunos pra cuidar que não...

-Hey – Eduard Evans abraçou a mulher. – Ela é uma ótima bruxa, que eu sei, pois, nunca recebemos uma só reclamação Rute, e se acalma, respira – Ele beijou o topo da cabeça da esposa e depois beijou-a de leve nos lábios. – Não vale a pena se exaltar agora, ela vai ficar bem!

-Será? – A mulher abraçada ao marido soltou preocupada- Petúnia está debaixo dos nossos olhos e eu já fico preocupada, imagina a Lilian então?

-Ela vai ficar Bem Rute, me escuta – Ele colocou a mulher de frente para si – Lily já está bem grandinha para se cuidar sozinha. - E por falar em Petúnia?

-Na casa do Valter, como sempre. - Rute deu de ombros, e ainda mordendo os lábios em preocupação. Derrepente olhou para Eduard como se ele estivesse sujo ou algo assim.

-O que está fazendo fora do trabalho? – ela perguntou finalmente se dando conta de que o marido estava em casa ao invés de estar trabalhando.

-Almoço, adiei o almoço... – Ele sorriu, coçando a nuca – Ai vim te sequestrar, pra você... hm, almoçar comigo... Só nós dois. – sorriu.

-Você está falando como um garoto de colegial, convidando uma garota para um encontro – Rute sorriu.

-Aceita senhorita? – Ele puxou-a para uma dança em plena cozinha – Vai, vamos... Há quanto tempo não fazemos isso?

-Certo! – A esposa do senhor Evans beijou-o levemente – Vou me trocar. – Se soltou dos braços do marido e subiu.

* * *

**Noite de Natal**

Várias luzes ao redor do colégio piscavam em harmonia, junto com as mesas recheadas de comidas e muita besteira.

Poucos dos milhares de alunos que permaneceram na escola já estavam vestidos e desceram para celebrar a ceia junto com poucos dos seus amigos e professores ali presentes.

Tiago foi até o corujal para despachar Plootes, sua coruja e mandar os presentes para casa e para alguns amigos que não estavam em Hogwarts.

Seu pensamento foi parar em Lily, e como a garota estaria.

Pensou em como sua saudade e expectativa aumentavam com a proximidade de voltas ás aulas e como seria vê-la de novo depois de três longas semanas.

Lily trazia ao seu corpo efeitos totalmente inimagináveis, provocava-o só pelo fato de passar perto, ou de sorrir para qualquer um, mesmo que não fosse para ele, o importante seria que ela se mantivesse sorrindo, feliz e sem dores.

Ele faria de tudo para protegê-la, sabia disso! Mesmo que ela não tivesse noção de tais atos, mesmo que precisasse olha-la de longe e mante-la segura deste modo.

Não conseguiria imaginar o que faria com aquele que se quer pensasse em machucar a sua ruiva. E faria tudo isso sem reclamar.

Faria. E refaria.

Saiu de seus devaneios assim que ouviu Plootes soltar um rápido pio e voar para longe.

Desceu a grande escada e voltou para o castelo, e foi se encontrar com os amigos.

-Hey Pontinhas. – Sirius sorriu para ele – Olha essa comida!

-E lá vem o Sirius e seu amor platônico por alimentos! – Remo soltou risonho, fazendo Tiago sorrir.

-Óbvio comida é algo maravilhosamente bom. E foi a melhor criação de Merlin, opa pera... A segunda – Ele disse se sentando e atacando um rosbife.

-E qual é a primeira Sirius? – Tiago perguntou se sentando ao lado do amigo.

-As mulheres... Veja, a Tompson – Sirius lançou um beijo até a corvinal, que sorriu para ele e se sentou em sua mesa ao lado de duas amigas – Elas sim são a criação perfeita, e essas corvinas então. Ahhhh

Lupin riu, e Tiago rindo revirou os olhos.

-Certo apreciador das criações de Merlin – Lupin começou sorrindo – Nossas aulas voltam daqui há uma semana, na verdade eu nem consigo acreditar muito nisso.

-Que os serviços de monitor voltam? – Soltou Sirius.

Lupin afirmou.

-Que os jogos voltam – Disse o maroto de óculos.

-E as provas, e exames também – Suspirou o lobisomem. – Mas a minha Julie vem junto – Ele sorriu.

Sirius e Tiago reviraram os olhos.

-E as gatinhas que estão dispersar por ai – Sirius lambeu os lábios terminando seu jantar.

-E a... – Tiago parou no meio da frase. Automaticamente se lembrando do que iria dizer. – ... Ér... Lene também né Sirius?

Sirius estranhou e olhou para Tiago como se ele fosse um pedaço de grindlow nojento.

-É, mas... O que tem a Lene? – Sirius ignorou o olhar safado solto pelo amigo.

-Nada, só disse.

-E a Evans também né Tiaguinho? – Agora este olhava para Tiago totalmente malicioso, e o maroto de óculos revirou os olhos.

-Por que... O que tem a Evans? – Potter perguntou como quem _tenta_ mostrar indiferença.

-Nada pontas, só disse. – Almofadinhas sorriu, e o maroto de cabelos bagunçados revirou os olhos de novo.

Remo sorriu.

-Ah, como eu amo essa escola – Um garoto alto e magricelo se aproximou dos garotos – Passar o natal em Hogwarts é tão maravilhosos.

-Sim, é maravilhoso. – Tiago sorriu. – Mas eae Frank?

-Eae. – Ele sorriu – Sirius, Remo.

-Frank! – Soltaram sinceros.

-Mas eae, preparados pra esse castelo lotar de novo? – O garoto perguntou sorridente.

-Eu estou mais do que pronto – Sirius sorriu – Sinto falta das...

-Gatinhas, já sabemos! – Os outros dois marotos completaram fazendo Frank rir.

-Eu fugi da Alice um pouco – Ele comentou – Eu amo a minha namorada, mas eu não to conseguindo respirar. – Ele se sentou ao lado de Remo.

-Ah mas o que aconteceu? – Tiago perguntou sincero.

-Nada de mais, estávamos conversando normalmente no Salão comunal e ela veio com um papo estranho...

-Sobre...? – Lupin incentivou o amigo a continuar.

-Sei lá, nem entendi direito e nem deixei ela continuar... Por que dei um perdido e vim aqui pra baixo. – Frank deu de ombros. – Acho que é aquele velho ataque de ciúmes de novo, ou a TPM feminina fazendo efeito.

Os marotos riram.

-Frank Longbottom, vou contar até três – Uma garota de cabelos lisos e meio ondulados se aproximou da mesa cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar mortal ao rapaz. – Um, dois...

Frank ergueu as sobrancelhas aterrorizado, e em seguida recebeu várias gargalhadas dos amigos assim que Alice Cohen começou a gritar o nome do namorado em pleno Salão Principal.

-Certo, certo – Ele sorriu para os garotos. – Nos vemos depois meninos, to indo amor...

Os marotos riram, enquanto observavam uma pequena discussão aos murmúrios ser iniciada e levada para fora do Salão junto do casal.

Eles se levantaram e começaram a conversar de frente para a mesa da grifinória.

-Eu to sentindo muita falta do Pedroca! – Sirius soltou animado. – Quero resolver aquela parada da cozinha logo.

-Ah da passagem secreta? – Tiago perguntou. – É, só com o Rabicho aqui mesmo pra gente coseguir fazer isso.

-Vocês vão mesmo atacar a cozinha, fazendo o Pedro ir como um rato e transportar comida de lá para cá como quem é um garçom? – Lupin soltou revoltado.

-Um o queêeee? – Sirius e Tiago perguntaram juntos, fazendo Remo revirar os olhos.

Remo sorriu, esperando algum coisa típica disso.

-Garçons são pessoas, _trouxas _mais exatamente falando. – Ele soltou cauteloso. – ...Que servem as pessoas em restaurantes e tudo mais.

-Como elfos domésticos? – Sirius perguntou meio óbvio demais, como quem acha isso tudo muito louco. – Céus, já imaginou... Pode parecer louco, mas uma gatinha me servindo, ahhh.

-Essas são as garçonetes! – Lupin sorriu.

-Céus, eu preciso de uma dessas. – O maroto de olhos azuis acinzentados soltou, como se uma garçonete fosse algum tipo de figurinha que precisa ser colecionada.

-É, por favor... Lupin? – Tiago chamou o amigo.

-Sim?

-Pode não alimentar as maluquices do Sirius? – Ele ajeitou os óculos. – Não faz bem a ninguém, ter que aguentá-lo depois.

-Verdade. – Remo concordou. – Vamos dormir, está tarde.

-Certo- Tiago e Remo foram andando á frente deixando ainda um Sirius com a ideia de ter uma linda garota lhe servindo comida, era algo sim maravilhoso. – Além de esses trouxas serem sortudos, eles tem cada ideia bizarra que só por Merlin viu. – Sorriu para um ponto distante. – Oh, por Morgana... Seriam as duas melhores criações do mundo juntas, mulher e comida.

Ficou um bom tempo pensando sobre isso, e quando reparou... Percebeu que se encontrava sem seus amigos, no meio do Salão Principal sozinho.

-Idiotas! – Bufou e se dirigiu até o Salão comunal da Grifinória.

* * *

**Uma semana depois.**

O expresso de Hogwarts bombardeava fumaça incontáveis vezes com o decorrer do percurso que ele fazia em direção ao colégio de Hogwarts.

Os alunos já estavam eufóricos pela volta das aulas e ansiosos em pisar no gramado macio e tão cheiroso que era o do colégio.

Até mesmo os gramados daquele lugar conseguiam transmitir magia a todos que ali pisavam.

Três garotas conversavam dentro de uma cabine, soltando uma para a outra de como foram suas férias de Natal e o quão emocionadas estavam por voltarem para a escola.

-Sério eu juro, nenhuma cartinha! – Lily disse sorrindo, mas no fundo algo lhe comia ferozmente. – Isso não é maravilhoso, ele desistiu!

Julie e Marlene se entreolharam.

-Sério que você não sentiu nadica de nada de falta do Potter, heim dona Lilian? – Marlene perguntou séria - Somos suas amigas, você pode contar pra gente!

Lily pensou profundamente nas várias noites que havia sonhado com o maroto, e o tamanho de saudade de gritar e manda-lo calar a boca era imensa.

Mas seu orgulho era maior.

-Poxa vida Lene, acha mesmo que eu senti falta dele? Justamente _dele_? – A garota olhou para a amiga como se tivesse sido xingada. – Obrigado, volte sempre. – Sorriu recebendo um soco de Marlene e uma gargalhada de Julie.

-Ah gata, tem certeza mesmo que você não tá preocupada? – Julie soltou alegre. – Eu vou ver meu lindo Remito hoje, estou com tanta saudade que acho que vou sufoca-lo com beijos. – ela sorriu.

Lily e Lene reviraram os olhos.

-Ah senhorita Wyler. – Lily soltou divertida. – Pelo menos um maroto tem juízo.

-Ah o Remito é só cara de anjo, meu amor... – Ela piscou. – Aquele ali agente tem que puxar pela orelha, se não aprova todas as brincadeiras dos amigos.

As outras duas garotas se olharam assustadas.

-O Remo? – Marlene ergueu a voz. – Tá brincando?

-Não estou. – Ela sorriu. – Lembra da calça dançante no Seboso?

Lily se encolheu, e Marlene afirmou rindo ainda mais.

-Ele ajudou! – Julie mordia seu lábio inferior para não rir. – Poxa, eu gosto desse lado meio inseguro/aventureiro dele.

-Céus Julie! – Lily soltou indignada. – O Remo? Nunca pensei que ele fosse bagunceiro desse jeito!

-Ah gata ele faz pra brincar, mas quando é sério ele pega no pé! – Sorriu.

-Por que não pega no pé do Potter pra ver se ele cria algum juízo? - Lily perguntou ignorante como sempre.

-Olha você falando do Tiago de novo. - Marlene alfinetou a amiga. - E não tá com saudade?-Julie olhou sorridente para a ruiva.

-Claro que não, e para de me olhar assim Julie Wyler - Soltou ignorante fazendo as amigas rirem.

Voltaram a conversar futilidades até chegarem à estação de Hogsmead e se dirigirem para o Salão Principal para jantar.

Lily observou Suzan Jackson entrar no Salão Principal, á sua frente e se aproximar de um garoto sentado já na mesa da Grifinória.

Ela tampou os olhos dele com as mãos, mas obteve um pouco de dificuldade pra manter sua identidade em sigilo já que os óculos do rapaz a atrapalhavam.

Quando ele tirou as mãos da garota de seu rosto, e a reconheceu... Sorriu.

Bagunçou seus cabelos como de costume e abriu um espaço ao seu lado fazendo-a se sentar consigo e á frente de seus amigos.

Lily tentou ignorar Potter e Jackson o máximo que pode e se sentou numa ponta distante do garoto, e da nova namoradinha dele e comeu em paz.

Ou tentou.

* * *

Tiago pode sentir duas mãos delicadas sobre seus olhos amassando totalmente seus óculos em seu rosto.

Tentou decifrar pelo perfume, mas nada que fosse capaz de fazer ali, e agora.

O único perfume que conhecia de longe era, de fato, o de Lilian Evans.

Num ato rápido removeu as mãos da garota de seus olhos, observando-a sorriu e bagunçou seus cabelos inconscientemente e abriu um espaço ao seu lado para que ela pudesse se sentar.

-Hey Suzan! – Ele começou. – Como foram as férias?

-Ótimas! – ela sorriu. – A sobre aquilo...

-Do trato? – Tiago perguntou descansando a cabeça em seu próprio braço.

-Aham, agente vai fazer isso mesmo... – ela começou incerta. – Por que você não chega nela, e apenas seja sincero dizendo que... O que sente, é sério.

-Você já acompanhou alguma discussão nossa? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

A garota confirmou.

-Então já sabe que só pelo fato de eu estar respirando, está incomodando ela neste exato momento, certo?

Jackson riu.

-Certo. – A garota confirmou. – Nunca tive nada contra a Evans, mas... Ela parece chateado com alguma coisa.

-Chateada...? – Tiago começou procurando um ponto ruivo ao redor da mesa, e achando-a cutucando a comida em seu prato distraidamente.

-É! – Susan confirmou.

-Quero continuar com isso. – Tiago soltou. – Eu sei que pode parecer um pouco egoísta, mas... Ela não vai se machucar, se não gostar de mim certo?

-O que você tá tramando Pontas? – Sirius perguntou se metendo.

-Você verá Almofadinhas. – O maroto de óculos sorriu.

Remo havia sumido desde quando todos chegaram no castelo.

Provavelmente procurando pela namorada.

Depois que o jantar terminou, Tiago olhou para Jackson significativamente e os dois se levantaram, e começaram a conversar e a rir e de mãos dadas saíram pelo extenso salão principal como um casal.

Várias garotas queriam matar a castanha, e se um olhar matasse, por exemplo, vários avadas kedavras estariam sendo lançados em direção da mesma naquele momento.

Lily observou-os discretamente com o olhar, e depois bufou baixinho ainda não entendendo o porquê de tanta insistência de sua mente se importar.

Depois de alguns minutos cutucou Lene e avisou para a garota que iria dormir, a amiga confirmou e observou uma Lily cansada sair Salão a fora e se dirigir para o seu dormitório.

* * *

-Mas poxa Lene, tem certeza? – Julie perguntou já andando de um lado para o outro dentro do salão comunal.

-Tenho. – Ela olhou para Alice e para Julie, já cansada de tentar convencer de que não estava mentindo. – Assim que o Potter saiu do Salão com a Suzan ela se levantou e veio dormir... – ela soltou sussurrando para as amigas. – Acham que ela está...?

-Apaixonada, com ciúmes? – Alice disse também baixinho.

-Deve ser, mas... Do Potter? Lily vive dizendo que prefere ele morto! – Julie soltou muito baixinho.

-É chaaaarme, acho que ela tá é com medo. – Alice soltou. – Medo do que vão dizer. Ela o negou por dois longos anos.

-E ainda nega! – Lene confirmou se aprofundando mais na poltrona de frente para a lareira. - Você viu no trem Julie, como ela fingiu com toda a certeza apenas "_fingiu_" não sentir falta dele.

-É eu vi. - Julie disse compreensiva e Alice se sentou no braço da poltrona onde Marlene estava.

O Salão comunal estava tremendamente vazio, apenas se encontravam as três no local.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que o buraco do retrato girou revelando Potter e Black rindo muito alto, despertando a atenção das três garotas no salão comunal.

-Acho que vou dormir! – Alice soltou bocejando, já muito cansada. – Amanhã temos aula, e eu nem quero ter que aguentar a Mcgonnagal falar que a casa dela é uma vergonha em pontualidade – Alice revirou os olhos fazendo as meninas rirem.

-Eu também vou! – Julie se levantou, e se dirigiu para Tiago. – Hey Tih, isso é hora de tá acordado?

Tiago sorriu, e se dirigiu sozinho para as escadas. – Sabe como é né Julie, as vezes agente precisa de uma voltinha pra se distrair.

A garota sorriu e bocejou.

-Bom boa noite. – A mesma disse e subiu pelo parapeito da escada.

-Boa Julie. – Tiago sorriu. – Hey, almofadinhas to subindo... – ele apontou para a escada, observando Marlene discretamente ainda jogada na poltrona, mas agora com um livro de frente para a lareira, e depois observou Sirius e piscou. – Antes que os roncos do Pedroca infectem o quarto e eu não consigo dormir depois.

-Pode ter certeza que já deve tá no level E – Sirius sorriu. – Boa sorte.

Tiago fez uma careta de desespero e depois sumiu.

Sirius ainda estava parado perto do buraco do retrato observando uma Marlene de costas, sentada na poltrona lendo um livro que ele nem fez questão de imaginar qual era.

Se aproximou delicadamente da garota, falando em seu ouvido muito sedutoramente fazendo-a se arrepiar.

-Isso é hora de uma dama estar fora do dormitório?

Marlene revirou os olhos fechando o livro com tudo, e se virando para Sirius como Lily se vira para tratar de seus problemas.

Ou melhor, quando seu problema é Tiago Potter.

-Que raios você quer Black? – A garota, se levantando cruzou os braços e fitou o garoto friamente.

-Ah Lene, que dureza. – ele sorriu. – Se eu te disser você vai me dar?

Ela sorriu sinicamente.

-Não.

Sirius continuou olhando para a garota e se aproximou, chegando muito perto.

Ao que ele ia chegando mais perto, Marlene ia dando um passo para trás até não ter mais espaço e acabar de encontro com a parede, á suas costas.

Sirius colocou seus braços ao lado da garota, de uma maneira que esta não pudesse fugir, e sorriu de lado.

-Às vezes eu me perguntou o porquê de você agir igualzinho a pimentinha? – Sirius perguntou olhando para a garota muito maliciosamente. - Eu tava com saudade de você poxa!

-Que pena, eu tava tão bem em casa... Tão calma e feliz sem você pra me irritar. - Marlene bocejou e em seguida jogou, ou tentou jogar seus cabelos para trás e se desvencilhar de Sirius, mas nada feito.

-Vai Lene... Me diz, porque você age tão irredutível em relação a mim. Ou porque age igual a Lily? – Sirius fixou mais seus olhos azuis nos azuis também da garota e esperou ela responder.

Marlene cruzou os braços.

-Se nós duas agimos iguais com relação a você e Potter, é porque sabemos que os dois são tremendos idiotas arrogantes! – Ela disse friamente, e pouco alterada. – Céus têm milhares, centenas de garotas ao redor da escola... Por que você tá exigindo explicações de mim Black?

Sirius sorriu.

-Por que é você que eu quero Lene. – ele soltou sedutor, bem típico de Sirius Black. – Vai não tenta pagar uma de fria... Pois não combina com você.

-Que seja, agora me solta – Ela tentou sair mais uma vez e o garoto segurou-a na cintura. – Que saco, Sirius!

-Tem certeza que ainda vai resistir?

-Tenho.

-Vai passar uma oportunidade dessas?

Marlene relaxou, e pensou consigo mesma. "_porque não?"_

-Eu passo, e prefiro a Lula Gigante. – A garota soltou sorridente também, entrando no joguinho do maroto.

-Essa ai já é da _Evans_, vai ter que escolher outro alvo... Olha – Ele se examinou, mas ainda sem dar espaço para a garota fugir. – Eu to disponível.

-Agora, vejamos... – Ela parou observando a sala comunal vazia. E reparou que a cada movimento dela, Sirius se aproximava mais. – O que você quer? Podemos trocar.

Sirius exibiu seus maravilhosos dentes brancos em um belo sorriso 527.

-Eu quero você Lenezinha... – Almofadinhas lançou seu melhor sorriso para a garota.

-E o que você tem pra me dar? – Ela perguntou divertida, já mais relaxada em meio aos braços do maroto.

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Eu não sou o suficiente? – Disse.

-Não, é muito pouco Black! – Marlene sorriu, e se aproximou dos lábios do garoto estremecendo, mas não demonstrando sua fraqueza. Deixou seus lábios roçarem com os de Sirius e em seguida levou-os até o ouvido do rapaz e disse – Quando tiver uma proposta melhor, você sabe onde me encontrar – Sorriu contra o pescoço dele e empurrou-o.

Dirigiu-se para a escada do dormitório feminino do sexto ano deixando o garoto paralisado no salão comunal sozinho.

-Essa Lene tá ferrada – Ele bagunçou seus cabelos nervosamente, vendo em como agora Tiago tinha razão em fazê-lo, pois, era automático quando se estava nervoso. – Vai se arrepender em ter brincando com Sirius Black.

E sumiu dormitório a cima.

* * *

**heeeeeeey, postei o cap 5 na correria ahahaha.**

**Como é coisa tipica de kelly trindade, já que como sempre eu nunca sei como botar no papel oque ta na minha cabeça ahahahaha.**

**Quero avisar que eu estarei viajando no carnaval, por 4 longos dias para um acampamento (retiro) da igreja, vou sexta feira e volto na segunda.**

**Ai quando eu voltar, dois ou um dia depois eu começo a escrever o próximo cap. Oque quer dizer que vou ficar uma semana sem postar u.u **

**Não me matem, me mandem reviews *-***

**E eu já disse, amo o amor entre Lily e tiago, e as provocações de Sirius e Marlene muahahahahah, aguardemos minha volta.**

**respondendo a revieew.**

**AlineGomes : que bom que gooooooooooostou *-* Ele é muito lido e sedutor também concorda? *-***

**bom, é isso e até o próximo capitulo. **

**beijoooos. k trindade**


	6. Chapter 6 - Bloqueando sentimentos

**Sobre céus estrelados.**

_Capitulo 6 -Bloqueando sentimentos._

A manhã de segunda-feira estava repleta ainda de neve ao redor dos jardins, mas ali era certo de que aquela nevasca duraria pouco tempo e seria substituída pela primavera aconchegante e repleta de flores.

Os alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts acordavam cedo e se dirigiam até suas mesas dispostos em tomarem seus cafés e seguirem rumo até suas salas de aula.

Em uma ponta da mesa da grifinória, uma castanha contava para sua amiga alguns fatos que ela não deve ter presenciado, pois a garota ruiva tentava acalmar a morena de todos os jeitos possíveis.

-Lil eu to falando sério, ele é o maior idiota do mundo e ainda tentou me agarrar, e pensou o que? Que aquele charme barato iria funcionar comigo? Ah, otário. Se ele quer guerra ele vai ter guerra! – Lily tentava acenar com as mãos tentando acalmar Marlene, e a ultima falava sem parar erguendo os braços vez por outra em indignação – Ridículo idiota é isso que ele é! Só por que catou todas as garotas do castelo, acha que eu sou da mesma laia? Por favor, eu não sou otária! O dia em que Sirius Black aprender a valorizar uma garota eu vou estar lá pra vê-lo morrendo e chorando, porque vai ser bem capaz da menina ser uma garota inteligente e fazer com ele, o que ele fez com todas as outras... Não dar valor, joga-las fora como se fossem trapos velhos.

-Lene...? – Lily chamou cautelosa.

-O Potter ainda é mais de boa que ele, e olha que os dois são tremendos canalhas, mas o Black é o maior galinha que já vi, o mais estúpido e idiota. Como ele pode? Ah, não faço ideia, mas tentar me agarrar, querer jogar comigo?

-Hey, Lene...? – A ruiva chamou mais uma vez.

-Ele quer brincar né? Ahahahahaha – A garota tinha seus olhos brilhantes em excitação. – Vai se arrepender de ter mexido com Marlene Mckinnon, se arrepender. Black idiota, estúpi...

-MARLEEEEEEEEEEEENE! – Lily gritou chacoalhando a amiga. – Agente tem aula agora, mal tomamos nosso café... Porque você ficou falando do Black o** TEMPO TODO**.

-Ah... – Lene corou furiosamente ignorando os poucos olhares que ainda estavam no Salão Principal. – Desculpa Lily... É...

-Certo. – a ruiva se levantou, limpando sua boca rapidamente com um guardanapo e em seguida puxando a amiga para fora do Salão principal, em direção da torre de astronomia.

-Hey Lily? – A morena perguntou enquanto a ruiva lhe puxava sem dizer nada.

-Hm?

-Sobre o Potter... – A castanha de olhos azuis começou. – Você sabe que eu sou sua melhor amiga né? E que eu, Alice e Julie estaremos aqui pro que você precisar certo?

Lily franziu o cenho e olhou para Marlene sem entender, fazendo-a prosseguir.

-Você está bem com essa coisa dele estar... ér... – A castanha falou bem baixinho. – De ele estar se envolvendo com a Jackson?

A ruiva deixou suas sobrancelhas se erguerem em surpresa e de repente se sentiu corada.

Ignorou os olhos da amiga, revirando os seus de uma forma convincente e soltou fria.

-Por favor, Lene, lembra de quem você tá falando? – Quando se sentiu já recuperada do susto, e em seu relógio de pulso percebeu que ainda faltava muito tempo para a aula, levou Marlene para os jardins e se encostaram a uma árvore. Lily respirou fundo e continuou – Por Morgana Marlene! – A ruiva agarrou seus cabelos. – Por que raios eu me importaria com o _Potter? _

A morena revirou os olhos.

-Me responde você primeiro! – Marlene sorriu cruzando os braços deixando Lily mais nervosa. – Por que não se importaria com ele?

-Eu não ligo pra ele, já digo isso desde quando conheço Potter por gente! – a garota cruzou também os braços e olhou séria para a amiga.

-Lilian Evans eu te conheço melhor que você mesma, e sei o quanto você é orgulhosa! – A castanha apontou seu dedo no rosto da amiga. – E que se isso acontecesse, se você começasse a se importar pouco que fosse com ele, não admitiria nem pra si mesma!

Lily abriu a boca para retrucar mas não conseguia dizer nada. Marlene sorriu.

-Viu ruiva? – A grifinória amarrou seus cabelos em um coque mal feito e se espreguiçou, passando suas mãos envoltas de si por causa da neve que ainda caia. – Você tem que se conhecer mais Lily, e não ter medo do que vão pensar de você.

-Não ligo pro que pensam Marlene! – Ela retrucou nervosa.

-Liga sim! – A garota de olhos azuis voltou a apontar seu dedo. – Você tem a mesma imagem do Potter, de quando ele tinha onze anos... E nós duas sabemos que não é mais assim, e como você sempre o rejeitou e brigou com ele na frente de todo mundo, como todos se sentiriam se soubessem que você não o _odeia_ mais, ou que há uma possibilidade de serem amigos? – Por fim, Mckinnon cruzou os braços de frente para a ruiva sorrindo de lado, e a grifinória de cabelos flamejantes e destacados em meio a todo aquele branco e estremeceu com tais pensamentos.

Marlene tinha razão.

-Mas isso é um absurdo, Lene!

-Sente falta das investidas dele... Não sente? – A grifinória de olhos azuis e cabelos presos perguntou sincera.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas corarem, e se abraçou tentando proteger-se do frio.

-Dá pra gente ir pra aula? – A ruiva perguntou nervosa. – Não quero chegar atrasada.

Lene revirou os olhos e seguiu Lily para dentro do castelo.

* * *

Algumas aulas se passaram e os professores tinham o mesmo propósito e foco para todos os alunos do sexto ano. Os NIEM's.

O professor Flitwick que lecionava feitiços estava apresentado feitiços de regeneração em bruxos, coisas rápidas que podem ajudar em tratamentos. Por exemplo:

Caso algum bruxo, ao aparatar estrunche, e sofra algum tipo de ferimento grande e não há poções, ou ingredientes ali no momento, o feitiço ajuda com uma cicatrização e com a limpeza de todas as bactérias provocadas ali, no local do estrunchamento.

O professor Slughorn de poções estava ensinando poções de cura e finalmente como preparar uma poção de amor, dada o nome de **Amortentia**, a poção da verdade **Veritaserum, **e a **Felix Felixes**.

Animagia estava sendo a matéria dada por Mcgonnagal. (fora os marotos) Muitos alunos tinham dificuldades na matéria que se julgava muito difícil e bem complicada de aperfeiçoar.

Os professores não estavam dando moleza pra aluno algum, e isso os estava deixando exaustos e muito gastos por pilhas de deveres a serem cumpridos.

Ainda tinha Laura Struth da Corvinal, que teve a má sorte de tentar se transformar em sua forma animaga, e acabou ficando com um imenso rabo de tigre saindo de... Hm, vocês sabem.

-Céus, eu acho que a tia Minie é carente! – Sirius soltou exausto em um milagroso horário livre no salão comunal junto de Tiago e Remo. – Fala sério, pra que complicar tanto animagia se é tão fácil?

-Não é tão fácil assim almofadinhas. – Remo soltou cansado também. – Lembre-se que agente pesquisou que nem louco pra você, o Tiago e o Peter conseguirem se transformar em animagos.

-Certo Remito, certo. – Sirius fez cara de tédio, e se espreguiçou. – Agora podemos falar de algo mais interessante?

Os marotos riram.

-Sirius, coisas consideradas interessantes pra você são. – Tiago fez uma pausa como quem pensa, e olhando para um ponto no teto contou as três coisas que o amigo mais amava no mundo. – Gatas, comida e quadribol.

-Ótimo, vamos falar de quadribol. – Ele sorriu fazendo os outros dois amigos revirarem os olhos.

-Sirius, por favor, você pode pensar em outra coisa além dessas três que o Pontas citou há pouco? – Remo soltou divertido.

-Me deixa ver... – O moreno coçou o queixo, tentando pensar em algo. – Não tem meeeeeeeesmo nada melhor que mulher, comida e quadribol... Sinto desaponta-los. – Sorriu.

-Viu Remo? – Tiago começou largado na poltrona. – Essa á a vida "_difícil"_ de Sirius Black.

Almofadinhas revirou os olhos enquanto os outros dois marotos riam.

-Hey Pontas...? – Remo chamou o amigo de óculos. – Você pode contar pra gente agora o que você tá bolando?

-É! – Sirius cruzou seus braços ficando de frente para o amigo maroto. – Você deixou agente muito curioso, em todos os jantares em que agente perguntava e você sempre dizia "nada a declarar, por enquanto". E agora?

Tiago sorriu.

-Sobre a Jackson? Nada a declarar mesmo. Estamos namorando como vocês viram poxa!

-Tá, e em relação a pimentinha? – Sirius perguntou duvidoso.

Remo só concordava com o amigo Almofadinhas e esperava por uma explicação.

-Gente, porque você acham que eu to bolando alguma coisa? – O maroto de óculos perguntou ofendido. – Eu simplesmente segui minha vida, só isso.

-Um escambau, porque até antes das férias, até antes de pegar a Jackson você ainda era amarradão na Lily! – Remo soltou dando sermão, como sempre.

-Certo, que seja... Eu sou amarradão nela. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Mas... A Suzan topou me ajudar, em uma... Hm

-Em uma brincadeira?- O lobisomem tomou a frente.

-Em uma provocação? – Sirius alfinetou o amigo.

-É... Bem, mais ou menos isso. – Tiago coçou a cabeça estressado.

O salão comunal estava já bem vazio, pois, vários alunos estavam em aulas, e apenas os marotos permaneciam ali.

-Pontas, que coisa... Ridícula! – Remo, repreendeu o amigo.

-Eu acho genial! – Sirius apoiou fazendo Remo, soca-lo.

-Não tem nada de genial, tentar afetar os outros desse jeito!

-Porque não? – Sirius e Tiago perguntaram juntos.

Lupin deixou suas orbes dos olhos correram em tédio.

-Troque de lado Tiago, pense se fosse com você... Se a Lily tentasse te atingir com outro cara, o Diggory por exemplo? Ou o ranhoso? Que seja... Como você se sentiria? – Lupin cruzou os braços. – Não é assim que você tem que fazer pra mostrar a ela, que ela gosta de você... Não é tentando atingi-la emocionalmente que ela vai correr e ficar louca por você, pior... Ela vai se afastar, vai querer ficar mais longe. É bem capaz que assim ela perceba que gosta de você, mas ela não vai dizer... Não vai te contar justamente por você estar com outra garota.

-Blá Blá Blá Remito, já sacamos. – Sirius levantou exausto. – Beleza Pontas, por um lado o Remo tem razão, mas por outro... – O maroto de cabelos sedosos e escuros se virou para o lobisomem. – Meio que eu acho certo isso que o Tiago tá fazendo, quem sabe a Evans se toque e veja que ele tava falando sério quando corria atrás dela?

Remo revirou os olhos.

-Eu já falei que não é assim que as coisas funci...

-Certo, vamos pra aula? – Tiago levantou tedioso e passou voando pelos amigos para fora do Salão comunal.

Os outros dois marotos deram de ombros e em seguida foram atrás do amigo.

* * *

O jantar havia sido posto como sempre, muito bem atribuído de coisas saborosas.

Todos os alunos comiam de uma maneira desesperada já que o dia havia sido corrido, com a volta das aulas e todas as matérias e deveres sendo postas pelos professores. O engraçado era que nem todos pareciam felizes.

Lily ainda tinha as palavras de Lene em sua cabeça, e sabe... Preferiu não jantar, pois não queria ter que ver o Potter e a namorada, felizes no Salão Principal. Não queria ter que aguenta-lo sorrindo para ela, aguenta-lo abraçado com a morena.

Será que era isso?

Por Jackson ser morena e fácil, Potter a tinha agora? Era isso? Então apenas porque Lily era difícil, se valorizava, tinha suas incertezas, e inseguranças de confiar naquelas palavras de Potter ou não... Ele não era dela?

Vai saber se ele gostou tanto como disse dela afinal das contas, quem garante que ele estava sendo sincero todas as vezes que chamou Lily pra sair? Ou na verdade queria só, pega-la como fez com todas as outras?

Quem era Tiago Potter afinal das contas, e o que ele queria nesses dois anos?

Será que ele cansou de ser maltratado, e decidiu seguir em frente e ficar com quem gosta dele?

-Evans? – Uma garota com cabelos caramelos surgiu, se sentando na beira da cama da ruiva que estava já chorando sem perceber. – Hey, Lil o que aconteceu?

-Hey Julie. – A ruiva sorriu limpando as lágrimas. – Eu só estou um pouco com dor de cabeça, logo passa. – E apontou para a própria cabeça.

-Sério? – Julie sorriu de lado. – Ai gata não sei, você tá tão abatidinha que nem parece que é só dor de cabeça... E não jantar vai ajudar? Por que não tava na janta? Ah Dona Evans. – A caramelo Wyler balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não pode fugir do Tih a vida toda sabia?

-Fugir do Potter? Eu não estou...

-Está sim! – Julie se levantou e colocou suas mãos na cintura. – Nem pense que eu não reparei! Nas aulas você não parava de olhar pra ele, no almoço, eu vi que você não comeu quase nada com os olhos do Tiago, e agora não foi jantar e tá chorando... Hey gata, eu não sou boba.

Lily se apertou ao travesseiro e começou a chorar, sem se importar com os outros, sem se importar com a opinião dos outros.

Se levantou do jeito que estava deixando Julie sozinha no dormitório e indo pro Salão comunal, quando chegou lá pode reparar que o mesmo estava cheio. Atravessou-o silenciosamente e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, não ligando pra Filch ou exemplo de monitora que não se pode andar pelos corredores durante a noite, que não se pode ficar perambulando.

Não estava ligando, não queria saber.

Passou silenciosamente por uma ultima poltrona onde estava um rapaz que a fitou curioso, segui-a com os olhos, e depois observou a sala ao seu redor.

Levantou-se e seguiu a ruiva, sentindo aquele cheiro que já conhecia tão bem, aquele perfume de seus cabelos sedosos, e o morango de seu corpo.

Deixou-se levar pelo Perfume de Lily e quando se deu conta estava nos jardins de Hogwarts observando um pouco distante uma ruiva recostada a uma árvore, abraçada a suas pernas e chorando,

Se aproximou cautelosamente e se sentou perto da garota, relutante e com medo dela gritar como sempre e manda-lo embora como sempre fazia.

Quando ela pareceu notar sua presença ergueu a cabeça para o garoto ao seu lado, e deixou suas sobrancelhas se erguerem em surpresa.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Por incrível que se possa parecer, a voz de Lily estava calma.

Tiago deu de ombros fitando o horizonte no crepúsculo.

-Te vi saindo meia cabisbaixa do salão comunal, e vim te fazer companhia. – Ele sorriu sincero.

Lily encostou mais uma vez sua cabeça entre as pernas e se controlou para não chorar novamente. Com ele tão perto. Tão próximo era quase impossível.

Não conseguia acreditar que estava sentindo aquilo, justamente por ele. Por que logo _ele_?

-Eu to ótima Potter. – ela disse fria. – Eu sai pra ficar sozinha.

Tiago bocejou.

-E eu sai pra conversar com você. – Ele soltou maroto.

-E eu não quero conversar com você! –Ela disse mais fria, o que Tiago pareceu ignorar.

-Ah Evans já deu né? – Ele se espreguiçou. – Agente não tem mais onze anos.

A ruiva imediatamente se deixou lembrar-se do que a amiga lhe disse mais cedo.

"_-Liga sim! – A garota de olhos azuis voltou a apontar seu dedo. – Você tem a mesma imagem do Potter, de quando ele tinha onze anos... E nós duas sabemos que não é mais assim, e como você sempre o rejeitou e brigou com ele na frente de todo mundo, como todos se sentiriam se soubessem que você não o __**odeia **__mais, ou que há uma possibilidade de serem amigos? – Por fim, Mckinnon cruzou os braços de frente para a ruiva sorrindo de lado, e a grifinória de cabelos flamejantes se destacados em meio a todo aquele branco e estremeceu com tais pensamentos. _ ".

Lily estremeceu, e Tiago apenas observou-a em silêncio.

Ficou imaginando em como podia ama-la tanto daquela maneira, e que talvez Lupin tivesse razão em tudo que disse no seu discurso mais cedo.

Valorize, seja sincero. Não tente atingi-la.

-Hey Lily, me desculpe! – O maroto soltou ainda olhando-a, tentando achar aquelas lindas orbes verdes em meio a todo aquele escuro.

A ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Porque... você...?

-Por ter sido tão chato, tão irritante... E ter insistido tanto naquilo que você não queria. – Ele disse e sorriu sincero. – Quem sabe eu seja mesmo um prepotente.

-Me desculpa você por ter sido tão ignorante? – Ela sorriu.

-Claro, opa... Não pera... Deixa eu ver... – Ele riu e a garota revirou os olhos. – Claro. – Disse por fim sorrindo sincero.

Lily suspirou aliviada.

-Eu tava começando a me sentir culpada. – Ela confessou. – É sério.

O garoto riu.

-Eu acho que sou masoquista, na boa. – Lily gargalhou e Tiago fez cara de ofendido. – É sério!

A ruiva deu de ombros e se levantou. – Vamos entrar, sabe... Tá tarde já.

-Claro senhorita monitora... – Ele fez uma reverencia na frente da ruiva. – Moças primeiro.

-Certo. – ela sorriu e passou pelo maroto, e conversaram até o salão comunal.

Quando entraram buraco do retrato á dentro pode reparar que só estavam os outros dois marotos no local, diferente de como estava quando a garota saiu. Lotado.

-É... – A ruiva se virou para o moreno. – Boa noite Tiago.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em susto.

-Você...

-É Tiago, algum problema?... – Ela sorriu. – Posso voltar com o Potter se quiser e...

-Não, tá ótimo Tiago sério é...

Ela riu, e beijou-o na bochecha.

-Boa noite. – E sumiu dormitório a cima deixando Tiago ali parado com a mão no rosto abobadamente e Remo com uma expressão surpresa e satisfeita e Sirius de boca aberta, quase babando.

-Cara... – Almofadinhas começou risonho. – ela tá tão na sua.

-Eu já ouvi isso em algum lugar Sirius. – Remo começou duvidoso. – A, mas que seja. – Deu de ombros e bateu no braço do amigo de óculos. – E cara vocês conversaram? E ai?

-É nada de mais bem... – Tiago ajeitou os óculos. – Ah, acho que somos amigos agora.

Sirius sorriu malicioso e Remo sorriu sincero.

-Certo. – Sirius foi em direção das escadas. – Vamos ver até onde dura essa amizade, boa noite fedos! – E sumiu dormitório masculino acima.

Remo deu tapinhas confortantes em Tiago que ainda parecia perdido com o beijo no rosto que a ruiva havia lhe dado, e disse para o amigo bem risonho.

-Acalma esse coração Tiago, é sério... Isso não quer dizer nada você sabe o bom... – Remo sorriu. – É que agora você tem um motivo pra ficar perto dela, certo?

Tiago só afirmou. Como era típico de Remo Lupin, ele balançou sua cabeça negativamente e subiu escada acima.

Quando Tiago saiu de seus devaneios, muitos minutos depois foi dormir também, pensando em como seria o dia seguinte.

* * *

A morena de olhos azuis circulava pelo castelo logo cedo, antes do café da manhã pensando no que fazer.

Sua mente ia voltava até aquela noite, onde conversou com o idiota e arrogante daquele cachorro.

Maldito Black.

A melhor coisa era negar, bloquear e deixar pra lá tudo que fosse sentimentos relacionados ao Black.

Ignorar. Ignorar. Ignorar.

-Bom dia Lene, já de pé tão cedo?

Como ignorar desse jeito?

-Bom dia Black, e não é da sua conta eu ter acordado cedo ou não. – Sorriu.

-Cassete, já acorda tão briguenta todas as manhãs? – Ele bagunçou os cabelos. – Céus, to até com medo de como vai ser depois que acabarmos a escola.

Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas sem entender.

-Como assim? – Ela cruzou os braços. – O que eu ser chata tem haver com o fim das aulas?

-Porque quando as aulas acabarem, agente vai se casar... E ai... – ele observou o céu como quem pensa no que dizer. – Se agente casar, o que obviamente vai acontecer, vamos dormir e acordar juntos... E se você é chata desse jeito, coitado dos nossos filhos e de mim pra aguentar.

Ela gargalhou.

-Quem disse que eu vou me casar com você? – A garota encostou-se a uma árvore e cruzou os braços. – Por favor, já deu o show Black.

-Ah Lene... Agente não casa só porque você não quer, porque se for pra depender de mim. – Ele se aproximou mais da grifinória e logo seu tom ficou sério. – Agente casava agora.

-Mas não depende de você, olha só. – Ela sorriu próxima a ele. – Se você me dá licença, eu tenho que ir até a torre pegar minhas coisas porque tenho aula.

Passou por ele inatingível, sem traços de quem se mostrava abalada.

-Essa Marlene, tsc, tsc, tsc... Hey, Lene espera!

Ela olhou pra trás com um olhar mortal, o que Sirius ignorou e tentou conversar com a garota a todo o percurso, mas essa se negava a falar com ele.

E ele falava, e falava, e dizia o quanto ela estava linda e em como isso e aquilo.

-BLACK CALA ESSA MERDA DE BOCA! – Ela berrou em frente ao Salão Principal.

-Mas Lenezinha... – Ele fez bico igual a um cão abandonado. – Eu só quero que você me dê atenção poxa!

-Certo, faz um favor? – Ela sorriu; - Some!

Passou pelo maroto e foi se sentar junto das amigas, deixando o maroto parado que nem bobo na entrada do saguão de entrada.

-É cara! – Tiago pulou na frente do moreno. – Essa ai vai ser difícil de laçar.

Sirius deu de ombros e se sentou de frente para Frank na mesa da grifinória.

-Tá mal meu chapa? – Longbotton sorriu para Sirius que apenas lhe lançou seu pior olhar e logo se calou. – Certo, morri.

-Obrigado Frank. – Sirius tomou um imenso gole de suco de abobora e em seguida observou a morena de olhos azuis sorrindo na outra ponta da mesa. – O que eu tenho que fazer pra Lene me dar uma chance?

-Não ser o Sirius Galinha Black, que tal? – Remo chegou sorrindo já alfinetando o amigo logo cedo, o que o deixou mais nervoso.

-Não enche Aluado, não enche! – O maroto de olhos azuis disse nervoso.

Tiago olhou para os outros dois amigos e deu de ombros.

-O Remo tem razão, ela pensa que você só vai querer pega-la e pronto. – Disse ajeitando os óculos. – Ela pensa que você vai ficar com ela e depois fazer igual fizemos com todas as outras.

-Mas a Lene é diferente Pontas! – Black soltou revoltado. – Certo, eu admito que eu exagero mas... Poxa gatinhas e tudo o mais... Não acredito que ela pensa que eu vivo sem isso. – Ele tomou mais um gole de seu suco. – Mas ela de alguma maneira, sei lá...

-Você, se quiser a Lene... Vai ter que querer e ficar só com ela. – Frank disse agora mais confiante e ignorando se Sirius se olhasse com cara feia ou não. – É a verdade Sirius.

Sirius observou a morena mais uma vez no outro lado da mesa.

Os outros três rapazes se entreolharam e por fim não disseram mais nada, apenas terminaram seus cafés e foram para suas salas de aula junto de Sirius.


	7. Chapter 7 - Ligando mentes e corações

**Sobre céus estrelados.**

_Capitulo 7 - Ligando mentes e corações._

Sirius estava que nem louco, correndo e tentando convencer a morena de todos os jeitos que realmente faria qualquer coisa pra ficar com ela, estava se sentindo já, um Tiago Potter, correndo atrás da mesma garota pelos corredores.

Certo, não pelos corredores, berrando que a amava como Tiago fazia.

Mas estava se esforçando muito mesmo.

Tipo na aula de transfiguração, quando o moreno fez questão de se sentar ao lado de Marlene, e tentou conversar com ela de todos os jeitos.

-Vai Lene, olha... – ele transfigurou uma de suas penas em uma linda rosa branca. (as quais ele sabia que Marlene adorava.) e em seguida tentou entrega-la.

A garota pegou a rosa e transfigurou em um pedaço de papel que ela amassou e jogou no maroto enquanto Mcgonnagal não estava olhando.

A sineta tocou e a grifinória passou por ele como quem nada havia feito deixando-o perplexo ás suas costas.

Em outro momento na aula de trato das criaturas mágicas, Sirius pegou uma criaturinha em forma de passarinho, mas no caso, não tinha asas e tudo mais, azul púrpura e levou até a garota para mostrar a linda criaturinha.

A garota pegou a criatura delicadamente e soltou-a perto da Floresta Proibida.

Quando voltou e chegou até o garoto, socou-o e este fez a pior cara de susto que conseguia.

-Não envolva criaturas inocentes nesse seu jogo de conquista barato, Black!

E saiu esvoaçando seus cabelos, e mais uma vez deixando o garoto parado que nem otário atrás de si.

Chocolate.

-Mande essas merdas de chocolate pro tumulo de Morgana, seu panaca! – E lançou os chocolates escada do salão comunal abaixo.

Ursos de pelúcia.

-Que merda Black. – Mais uma vez, lançados Salão comunal abaixo.

Doces no correio coruja.

-Por Merlin. – Ela bufou e abandonou os doces em cima da mesa e lançou um olhar mortal ao rapaz quando passou.

Presentes, perfumes, anéis, e todas as coisas que se possam imaginar e a garota ou jogava-as fora, ou tacava tudo nele.  
E as outras garotas suspiravam, loucas para que aqueles ursos e todos os presentes fossem dados á delas e não para a Mckinnon.

-QUE SACO! – Ele soltou nervoso as onze da noite no salão comunal, massageando sua testa de um ataque de vidros de perfumes que colidiram com ele ao tentar fugir da fúria de Marlene. – Quer saber, eu vou dormir e amanhã vai ser diferente. – Ele se levantou. – Nunca vi garota tão fria quanto a Marlene, e eu preciso dar um jeito nisso.

-Vai dar um coelho dessa vez? Quem sabe um cachorrinho, fofo? – Tiago sorriu, bocejando de sono.

-Vou dar sua cara, quem sabe? – Sirius sorriu. – Ou seus chifres pra ela enfeitar a lareira da casa dela!

Bufou e subiu para o dormitório.

Tiago começou a socar Remo e este ultimo tentava se proteger com uma almofada.

Quando Tiago cessou os golpes fitou Remo preocupado, e o lobisomen já entendendo de que se tratava tal preocupação disse:

-Relaxa, o Sirius sabe se cuidar. – Sorriu para o maroto de óculos e apanhador da grifinória. – É sério.

-Não sei não Remito, e se ele se machucar... Se magoar com isso? – coçou sua noca em inquietação.

-Ele vai sair dessa se caso acontecer... Agora vamos dormir?

-Demoro. - Tiago lançou outra almofada no amigo antes de correr as escadas do dormitório.

* * *

No dia seguinte os alunos do sexto ano da grifinória e corvinal tiveram dois tempos livres, e nesse meio tempo Remo subiu para o salão comunal para pegar um livro e logo ir ler na beira do lago.

Quando chegou lá, pode observar Julie descendo as escadas e sorrindo para ele se sentando na poltrona.

-Hey meu amor. – ele sorriu para ela beijando-a de leve. – Tudo bem?

-Claro, e você? – Ela perguntou observando-o afetuosamente.

-To bem, e hey... – Ele arrastou seus olhos ao redor do grande salão comunal. – O que faz aqui sozinha?

-Nada bobo, vim trocar de blusa porque a anta da Janet Wilson derramou molho na minha. – Ela revirou os olhos.

Ele riu, da namorada que sempre, fazia tudo ser engraçado quando ela falava sério.

-Remo? – Julie chamou o garoto. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

O maroto de cabelos dourados se aproximou mais da namorada e se abaixou de frente com ela.

-Claro meu amor, o que foi? – O lobisomem perguntou sereno.

-Sobre o Tiago... É... – ela não sabia por onde começar. – A Lily sabe?

-Ela não tá bem? – Remo perguntou preocupado, pois, Lily era sua amiga afinal das contas.

-Mais ou menos, bem... – Julie soltou meia cabisbaixa pela amiga. – Sabe no que eu tava pensando? – a garota ergueu seus olhinhos mel e passou as mão nervosamente pelos cabelos do namorado, mas de uma maneira carinhosa e provocadora.

-Essa não! – Ele disse se entregando ao afeto. – Vai querer se meter entre os dois, não vai?

-Sim! – Ela sorriu. – E eu tive uma ideia.

A garota se curvou e começou a cochichar no ouvido do namorado, Remo com decorrer da ideia de Julie sorria parecendo convencido.

-É uma boa ideia poxa! – Ele sorriu. – Mas acha que vai dar certo?

-Claro que vai, mas precisamos do Sirius pra ajudar agente, ou a Marlene... Alguém próximo demais dos dois que façam cair na armadilha, sacou?

-Saquei princesa, agente pode falar com os dois!

-Certo! – Julie sorriu e beijou-o de leve. – Acha que vão ficar chateados com isso depois?

-O pontas vai se amarrar, tenho certeza. – gargalharam por alguns momentos e depois Remo sorriu, e em seguida acariciou o rosto de Julie. – Agora, será que eu posso ter um tempo com a minha namorada?

-Hm... – A caramelo observou o relógio na parede do salão comunal. – Pode ser, mas 15 minutinhos...

-Só 15? – O grifinório tinha uma voz de chorão. – É muito pouco pra quem fica o dia todo correndo pra lá e pra cá sem nenhum abraço Julie!

-20 minutos então, e não se fala mais nisso. – Ela cruzou os braços.

-E se eu convencer a mais?

-Não vai conseguir. – Sorriu.

-Sério?... – O maroto se levantou e puxou a garota para um sofá no fundo do salão comunal vazio. – Veja, amanhã é sábado e tenho muitos deveres e o dever da monitoria também... Agente não vai poder ficar junto o dia todo, acha mesmo que só 20 minutos em 24 horas contam?

Ela se sentou bocejando, sem dizer nada.

-Certo! – Remo pulou no colo de Julie e os dois começaram a namorar até tarde.

Sim, 20 minutos não deu em nada.

* * *

No dia seguinte, os jardins já começavam a tomar a cor verde por seus arredores.

As árvores começavam a dançar com forme o vento e as flores desabrochar com o clima que ia surgindo, aos poucos, paciente.

Toda Hogwarts corria com livros e pergaminhos para todos os lados, esbaforidos, desesperados em quão grandes eram seus trabalhos e quanto tempo tinham para fazê-los.

A biblioteca estava totalmente infestada de alunos das diversas casas, mais ocupadas ainda por alunos dos quintos e sextos anos.

A madame Pince estava correndo pra lá e pra cá buscando livros na seção reservada que eram pedidos pelos professores, para diversos alunos.

E o resto do sábado foi assim, café da manhã, correria, deveres, deveres, almoço corrido, correria com mais deveres, e etc.

Muitos alunos fora estarem preocupados com os deveres, tinham obrigações como monitoria e quadribol. (certo, uma porcentagem pequena da escola, tinha treinos e afazeres a mais) mas isso deixava todo mundo eufórico.

Depois dessa correria as salas comunais já se encontravam cheias e vários alunos soltos e exaustos nas poltronas, uns em cima das outros, derrotados e rendidos ao cansaço.

No domingo de manhã todos já estavam mais livres e caminhando por volta do castelo, já que a primavera tinha finalmente tomado conta dos jardins e arredores e o sol começava soar mais quente.

Sirius havia sumido a manhã inteira, e os marotos passaram grande parte do tempo ao redor do lago do castelo vendo, a lula gigante brincar com sua presa antes de se alimentar dela.

-Vocês viram o almofadinhas? – Pedro perguntou já, totalmente largado nos gramados.

-Não, não vimos. – Tiago respondeu ao amigo maroto. – Bem, quando eu o vi ele ainda estava na cama do dormitório, mas depois do café quando voltamos lá, a cama dele estava arrumada, o que é bem difícil de acontecer, e ele não estava lá.

-É verdade, sumiu o dia todo. – Remo deu sua palavra se espreguiçando e ficando de pé. – Vou procurar a Juh, nos falamos depois galera.

-Falou Remito. – Tiago sorriu.

O loiro acenou e subiu os terrenos de Hogwarts em direção ao castelo.

-Hey Pedroca? – Tiago chamou o maroto.

-Oi?

-Sabe no que eu tava pensando? – ele sorriu. – Que talvez não adiante eu querer afetar a Lily, que eu realmente goste dela afina das contas. – Bagunçou os cabelos inconscientemente. – E que, eu quero é cuidar dela ao invés de tentar atingi-la.

Pedro olhou o amigo e sorriu meio torto.

-Eu não sei o que você tá sentindo Pontas... – Pedro olhou o horizonte. – Mas, eu torço por vocês serem felizes.

-Obrigada Rabicho. – Tiago sorriu.

* * *

As semanas se arrastaram, e Sirius simplesmente deixou de falar com Marlene, e a garota começou a estranhar, achou que ele estava bolando algo.

Ele passava por ela e nem sequer desejava bom dia, ou falava ou fazia questão de conversar com ela.

De chama-la pra sair, ou de tentar provoca-la de alguma maneira.

Nas aulas ele chegava todo sorridente, quando via que a garota parava seus olhos azuis nos deles, ele quando tava com os amigos ignorava sorrindo para os amigos e passando bem longe.

Ou quando estava sozinho fechava a cara e distorcia os olhos e não a olhava de modo nenhum.

Marlene estava começando a ficar inquieta.

Uma, duas, três semanas e o garoto não havia falado nenhuma palavra com ela.

Ele agia como se não se conhecessem.

-Hey Lene? – Lily chamou à amiga. – Vamos, temos aula de História agora, e já sabe né, e? Se chegarmos atrasadas o Binns mata agente e...

Marlene estava com olheiras imensas e com a cara mais morta no mundo, deitada em sua cama ainda em plenas 7h30 da manhã.

Sendo que ambas tinham aula daqui a meia hora.

-Lene? – Lily chamou mais uma vez. – Hey, o que foi?

Marlene nada disse, deu de ombros se levantando e trocando rapidamente de roupa sem tomar banho nem nada.

Escovou os dentes e passou uma maquiagem no rosto, e em seguida saiu parecendo outra pessoa.

Sorriu para Lily como quem estava bem, e muito convincente por sinal e desceu as escadas na frente da amiga sem espera-la.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, e olhou o dormitório ao redor incerta.

-O que diabos ela tem? – Perguntou dando de ombros e sumindo escadas a baixo.

* * *

-Certo turma, ano que vem vocês terão seus NIEM's e não podem de jeito nenhum vacilar com as aulas desse ano, digamos que seja correto interpretar a ideia de que no ano de 1612 os Duendes de rebelaram contra bruxos e trouxas, e os motivos é claro vocês podem observar ai no livro de vocês no capitulo 14 quais os motivos e inclusões dos problemas causados por causa dessa pequena guerra, agora eu vou querer uma redação sobre o assunto, nada muito sério é claro...

-Cara que aula chata! – Sirius bufou para Tiago, e em seguida se jogando na mesa. – Na boa.

-É mesmo, mas precisamos tem no mínimo em Excede Expectativas nos NIEM's almofadinhas. – Tiago disse igual Remo, dando sermão ao maroto. – E mesmo sendo o Binns precisamos mesmo entender a matéria, mesmo sendo chata.

-Sei disso. – Sirius deu de ombros.

Pontas observou o amigo por breves momentos e depois soltou meio inseguro, já que Sirius não havia comentado mais anda sobre o assunto.

-Hey Sirius... E a Lene? – Ele perguntou já se arrependendo logo depois.

-Tá melhor sem minhas investidas de panaca certo? – Ele sorriu maroto. – Aliás eu não sou otário, eu queria... Mas se ela vai pagar de durona e me maltratar, eu to caindo fora.

-Sirius eu te conheço, você se afastou com medo de se apaixonar, já apaixonado. – Tiago disse por fim. – Certo?

-Eu? Sirius Black apaixonado? Conta outra Pontas. – Deu de ombros.

-Certo, morreu aqui então esse assunto. – ele sorriu.

-Obrigado.

-Hey, Tiago? – Uma garota morena chamou o garoto junto com o sinal que havia tocado, liberando os alunos para a próxima aula. – Posso falar com você?

-Claro Suzan é Sirius...?

-Certo, te vejo nas masmorras. – O cachorro sorriu maroto e seguiu em direção das masmorras para a aula de poções.

A morena estava com seus cabelos soltos e amarrados em um rabo de cavalo.

-É eu queria te dizer que... – Ela começou. – Eu quero terminar com isso.

Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa, e depois sorriu.

-Certo! – Ele afirmou.

Suzan ficou surpresa com a facilidade que fora tal coisa, e que foi melhor ainda ver Tiago calmo e não implorar por ajuda ainda.

-Sé... Sério me... Mesmo? – Ela perguntou cautelosa.

-Claro tudo bem, eu percebi uma cois afinal. – ele olhou meio envergonhado. – Se eu quero ficar com a Lily, eu tenho que cuidar dela, não tentar afeta-la. – Sorriu em olhar para a garota.

Suzan sorriu.

-Certo, então... Hm, amigos? – Ela perguntou estendendo sua mão.

-Amigos. – ele sorriu.

As pessoas rapidamente descobriram que Tiago Potter estava solteiro, novamente mas o que ninguém entendia era que ambos ele, como a ex sempre eram pegados juntos conversando como quem não tem nenhuma mágoa ou algo do tipo que tenha lhes magoado para tal termino de relação.

Lily ainda se sentia ameaçada com relação a Suzan, e não queria mesmo passar de uma amizade com Tiago Potter.

Marlene insistiu em dizer que agora era a chance de contar a ele que gostava dele e que ele ainda podia ama-la.

Lily ignorou.

Eram amigos, só isso.

Nada que fizesse faria o garoto lhe perdoar por trata-lo tão mal por tanto tempo.

Sabia que daqui á duas semanas havia passei para Hogsmead, pensou em ir com Tiago, claro, como amigos.

Mas quem diria que ele já não tinha mil convites?

Mil e um?

Quem sabe?

-Hey Lily? – Bendito dono dos seus pensamentos. – Vai fazer daqui á duas semanas? – O maroto se sentou ao lado dela, na mesa da grifinória na hora do jantar.

-Ér, eu é... – A ruiva corou com a proximidade dele, e daquele sorriso tão perto de si. – Eu, ér... Não sei, quando exatamente?

-No passeio de hogsmead. – Perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-Dormindo. – Ela disse tão rápido que pareceu uma desculpa para não ir.

Ele riu.

-Dormindo? – O maroto bagunçou os cabelos. Há um ano se ele fizesse isso e estivesse tão perto assim, ela já o teria mandando para aquele lugar. – Em pleno passei de hogsmead?

Mas agora queria ele mais perto do que qualquer outra coisa.

-É, bem... – Deu de ombros.

Tiago sorrindo observou o rosto da garota levemente corado, de modo que a deixava mais linda.

A amava, e sabia disso.

-Vamos juntos? – Perguntou sorridente. – Não vai ser um encontro juro, vamos como amigos.

Ele sorriu meia torta.

-Claro. – Disse por fim. – Bom, eu vou subir... Estou com muito sono. – Se levantou em um pulo e em seguida sorriu para ele. – Boa noite Tiago. – E atravessou o Salão principal em direção aos corredores.

-Tiago, é... – Ele sorriu. Seu nome solto por ela parecia até mais lindo e puro na verdade.

* * *

-Vai Sirius me conta o que você tá bolando? – O moreno de óculos começou nervoso. – Não quero saber de mentiras, eu sou seu melhor amigo poxa!

-Eu sei... – O moreno de cabelos grandes comentou dando de ombros. – Eu só não sei mais o que fazer, Pontas você me conhece... Eu nunca fiquei assim por garota nenhuma.

-Porque não seja sincero consigo mesmo e primeiro admite que gosta dela, também pra si mesmo? – Perguntou irritado. – E depois... – Acalmou a voz e se sentou ao lado do amigo. – Por que não conta a ela a verdade, como quem não quer nada? Diz que gosta dela de verdade, só diz, sem esperar nada em troca.

Sirius fez uma cara que nunca é mostrada a ninguém.

Aquilo era realmente uma feição de dor.

-Porque eu to me sentindo um trapo? – ele perguntou. – A maioria das garotas saem com agente e pronto, sem compromissos, sabendo que nós não namoramos, mas a Marlene, ela... Ela mexe comigo, cara é muito estranho isso.

Tiago sorriu consolador.

-Eu sei disso, não vê a Lily? – Ele perguntou maroto. – Cara dois anos levando inconsoláveis foras e agora que consegui ser no mínimo amigo dela.

Almofadinhas sorriu maroto.

-Não, o melhor é eu me afastar. – sorriu. – Hey, pontas... Vou dar uma volta.

-É certo, mas... Você tá legal? – O maroto de óculos perguntou preocupado.

-Claro! – Sorriu e em seguida desceu escada do dormitório abaixo.

Passou pelo salão comunal e de fato conseguiu avista-la em uma poltrona sorridente com as amigas e ele passou como quem não quer ser notada a presença.

Mas ele pode perceber que a garota o vira e lançara um olhar de dor para ele.

Como havia feito por semanas apenas evitou olha-la, fechou a cara e saiu do Salão comunal.

Marlene bufou e em seguida foi atrás dele, percebendo que Lily, Julie e Alice ainda falavam com ela, mas esta saiu sem ligar.

O maroto estava sentado na beira do lago, observando a lua crescente e o horizonte belo do colégio, quando ela chegou ele pode sentir o cheiro de rosas emanados da garota e em seguida se colocou de pé.

Observou-a.

Marlene estava com uma regata larga por dentro da saia rodada e sandálias lindas.

Com o cabelo meio preso, quase solto o que lhe deixava sexy, e o rosto triste o que deixou o peito do garoto apertado querendo saber o que ela tinha, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Mas não podia, e nem tinha esse direito, como muitas vezes a mesma deixou bem claro.

-O que aconteceu com você? – Ela perguntou com a voz mais carregada de dor ainda, e isso o deixou ainda mais mal, e surpreso com a garota por falar com ele sem gritar.

Mantendo sua pose fria para com ela deu de ombros indiferente.

-Sirius...

-Agora é Sirius? – Ele soltou frio, e também carregado de mágoa. – Desculpe Mckinnon eu não tenho nada pra falar com você!

Ela arregalou seus olhos, e em seguida a culpa caiu dentro de si e uma lágrima se formou rapidamente.

Sirius vendo aquilo se sentiu bem pior do que já estava. Ele era um garoto de 16 anos na fossa, amando quem não o amava e tendo que ouvir conselhos do amigo mais na fossa que ele ainda, mas... Era orgulhoso não podia de jeito nenhum se render tão facilmente a ela daquela maneira.

-Me desculpa. – A grifinória disse por fim, com lágrimas nos olhos e sorrindo lamentada.

-Por nada. – Quando ele ia passando por ela, pode ouvir a voz da garota atrás de si, e isso o fez parar.

-Eu sei que fui má com você, mas eu tinha medo sabe... – Ela sorriu melancolicamente. – Foram tantas na sua vida, e eu seria o que afinal de contas?

Ele ainda estava de costas, e desse jeito como sabia que Lene não conseguiria velo deixou-se ficar com uma expressão triste no rosto.

Ele sabia que ela estava chorando, coisa que nunca virá na vida.

Ele se virou frio.

-Sabe, eu acho que o Pontas tem razão, eu preciso ser sincero. – ele soltou como quem nem ao menos tem dó dela, mas no fundo ele queria abraça-la e dizer que estava ali. – Eu corri atrás de você, eu me humilhei por você e vejamos tentei ao menos ser seu amigo, e você... Veja só. – Sua voz agora era magoada. – Apontou o dedo na minha cara dizendo que tudo que eu fazia era pra tentar te agarrar em um armário e pronto.

-Sirius me descu...

-Eu posso ser o canalha que for Marlene, mas eu só insisto em uma coisa quando eu realmente gosto dela. – ele soltou nervoso. – E quer saber é isso mesmo que você ouviu, eu gosto de você. – Ele estava alterado e bem distante da garota. – Gosto de verdade! Mas, eu cansei.

Ela arregalou os olhos observando-o muito mal por ter tratado-o daquele jeito.

-E quer saber mais? – Ele deu de ombros se virando de costas. – Acho que você realmente tem razão também.

-Como assim? – ela perguntou sem entender.

-Você merece alguém melhor. – Ele sorriu de costas e se virou ainda sorrindo, sinceramente pra ela. – Porque eu sou um idiota que não sabe valorizar garota alguma certo?

Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos do maroto e em seguida ele a limpou rapidamente com a intenção da garota não ver, mas ela viu.

-Sirius... – Ela se aproximou dele não ligando se ele iria empurra-la, ou bater nela, ou querer mata e joga-la para a lula gigante depois, não ligava... Apenas o abraçou e em seguida apertou-o forte. – Se eu te disser que também gosto de você, você acreditaria em mim?

Ele deixou suas sobrancelhas se erguerem.

Sorriu abafado, a garota ainda lhe abraçava e chorava em seu peito.

-Eu quero ficar sozinho. – Afastou os braços da grifinória, relutante e em seguida deu dois passos para trás. – Acho que o melhor a se fazer, é deixar as coisas acontecerem como devem acontecer de agora em diante.

Ela olhou para o lado e em seguida afirmou com a cabeça. Se sentou justamente onde ele estava e ficou observando o lago, o garoto porém, permanecia no mesmo lugar observando-a de longe.

Parecia que a presença dele não era verdadeira para a morena.

Observou-a mais uma vez e em seguida subiu em direção ao colégio, e foi diretamente para o chuveiro tomar um longo banho e depois dormir.

Sem falar com alguém.

Sem dar explicações pra alguém.

Simplesmente se _permitiu_ dormir ignorando perguntas e cutucões de Tiago para consigo.

Sabia que o amigo estava preocupado, mas ele não queria dizer nada agora.

* * *

**nhaaaaaa, ahahaha enfim desculpem os erros. e que gostem da leitura *-***


	8. Chapter 8 - Surpresas inesperáveis

**Sobre céus estrelados.**

Capitulo 8 - Surpresas inesperáveis.

O dia seguinte fora difícil para o moreno.

Fora o fato das aulas estarem mais carregadas do que nunca agora e toda essa agitação para provas semestrais, tinha a merda das lembranças da noite anterior vagando, e vagando em sua mente.

Desviou o assunto com seus amigos, desviou tudo que se referia a Marlene com Tiago, e este já estava ficando nervoso com o jeito de como Sirius tentava resolver as coisas.

Ele era evasivo, ágil, e escorregadio quando se tratava de demonstrar seus sentimentos.

Pontas estava no corredor do quarto andar já livre das aulas, indo em direção com uma passagem que levava de baixo da escada do sétimo andar onde ficava o Salão comunal da grifinória, e foi ai, que observou uma ponta vermelha correr de uma morena pelos jardins do castelo feliz, e sorridente.

A vermelha tentava fugir da amiga, e evitando ficar de encontro com ela para não ser pega, e já a morena, por fim parecia divertida com a resistência que a ruiva tinha e agora perseguia a amiga ruiva ferozmente, mais precisamente ao redor do lago. Depois de várias voltas ambas cairão exaustas no chão recostadas a uma árvore, sorrindo, ofegantes.

O moreno ajeitou os óculos e sorriu, e ainda por um bom tempo ficou observando a ruiva conversar sobre algo com a amiga.

De longe ele conseguia decifrar cada expressão que a garota tinha em seu rosto.

Quando erguia uma sobrancelha, significava que estava em dúvida se acreditaria ou não, ou se era a coisa certa a se fazer, repreendendo a pessoa que lhe fala o que vai aprontar, ou fazer.

Quando erguia as duas sobrancelhas, era assustada ou surpresa, também, dependia da situação.

Quando estreitava os olhos e fazia o maior bico que conseguia, era porque estava nervosa, e por estar sendo contrariada sobre algo que a mesma tem certeza, e total razão.

Quando morde os lábios e faz uma cara exausta significa que esta cheia de desejos a esconder.

Tiago a amava, e sabia disso. Tinha certeza. Sentia.

Pensou consigo muitas vezes... E depois que terminarem Hogwarts? Quem vai conseguir tomar o coração desta ruiva? Quem será o cara que vai te-la só pra si?

Não conseguia imaginar, porque se via com Lilian todos os dias!

Tendo filhos e filhas correndo pela casa, destruindo e derrubando tudo.

Tanto e tantos filhos que daria pra montar um lindo time de quadribol.

Se recostou no parapeito da janela e ficou olhando-a apaixonadamente, encantado como sua pele era radiante ao pôr-do-sol.

-Você não cansa não é? – Uma voz companheira se aproximou. – Cara, tenta falar com ela.

Tiago observou o amiga se aproximar, e sorriu fracamente negando com a cabeça em resposta.

Eram amigos agora, não podia estragar tudo.

-Pontas, porque você não tenta, apenas, dizer que gosta dela e só? – O maroto disse se recostando agora ao lado do amigo. – Sem chama-la pra sair como sempre.

Tiago pareceu pensar na possibilidade, e mais uma vez olhou para onde Lily estava já toda amarrotada e totalmente largada pelo cansaço do dia.

-Certo, eu vou. – Tiago sorriu. – Mas se ela me jogar pra Lula comer eu mato você, se sair vivo... Entendeu?

-Pode deixar pontas. – O maroto sorriu ao observar Tiago ir em direção contrária e descer para os jardins.

Lupin lançou um olhar de afeto ao amigo já distante e ficou observando-o chegar na ruiva e chama-la.

Lily ergue as duas sobrancelhas e olhou para Marlene surpresa, e está acenou afirmando com a cabeça, dizendo algo rápido e saindo do lugar deixando Lily e Tiago sozinhos.

* * *

-Certo, é... Bem... – Tiago mantinha seus passou lentos. – Vai, você consegue.

O garoto de cabelos bagunçados e castanhos se aproximou de onde a ruiva estava junto de Marlene.

-Hey... Lilian... Posso ér... – Ele respirou fundo. – Posso dar uma palavrinha com você?

Lily ergueu suas sobrancelhas e em seguida olhou para a sua amiga ao lado, que afirmou se levantando e dizendo.

- Hey, beleza... Eu vou entrar, nos vemos depois gatona. – Sorriu e acenou. – Potter.

-Mckinnon – Sorriu sincero.

Tiago começou a caminhar em direção do espaço mais aberto dos jardins e Lily foi seguindo seus passos.

Quando o maroto parou, já estava de lado com o lago de Hogwarts e o sol batia em sua pele fazendo seus olhos castanhos esverdeados brilharem intensamente, e a brisa que batia contrariamente deixava seus cabelos voarem deixando-os mais atraentes.

Tiago olhou Lily firme nos olhos, e isso a fez corar.

-Diga Tiago. – Ela soltou calma.

-Primeiro, eu vou pedir desculpas de novo por antes... – Ele soltou muito vergonhoso. – E eu queria te confessar uma coisa.

A garota ergueu suas sobrancelhas mais uma vez, ele sorriu com o jeito surpreso com qual ela ficou.

-Hey, relaxa. – riu.

-To relaxada, oras! – ela sorriu. – E aliás, você tá me deixando preocupada, o que aconteceu?

O maroto começou a esfregar suas mãos e em seguida tentar dizer alguma coisa, mas eram só gaguejos, um atrás de gaguejos.

Lily sorriu.

-Bem, eu queria te dizer que... – Ele estreitou os olhos. – Eu fui o maior idiota, arrogante e metido, certo... – Suspirou fundo. – Mas eu não menti quando dizia que gostava de você, e ainda gosto... É, e eu não quero perder sua amizade por causa disso é porque você sabe, já foi duro chegar até aqui e... – ele abriu os olhos e procurou um ponto distante. – Antes de tudo eu sou seu amigo.

Lily afirmou.

-Somos amigos. – Ela disse negando e ignorando todos os seus sentimentos que explodiam dentro de si.

Era burra mesmo, não era?

Um dos marotos estava ali, dizendo que gostava dela, que sempre gostou dela e ela o amava também, mas, não dizia nada, não falava nada, não contava nada pra ele.

-Certo. – Ele sorriu de lado. – É eu vou entrar... Até depois Lily. – E correu morrendo de vergonha, o que só lhe deu tempo pra ouvir a garota dizer, até logo e acenar.

A ruiva admirou aqueles cabelos voarem ao vento até o castelo, e assim que Tiago sumiu fora para o dormitório tomar um longo banho e ir dormir.

Quando chegou no dormitório Marlene estava deitada agarrada ao travesseiro e de camisola, pronta pra dormir.

Nem conseguiu ver a hora que a amiga voltou ontem, e nem conseguiu conversar com a mesma sobre o que ela foi fazer pelos arredores do colégio tão tarde.

Se aproximou da cama de Marlene e simplesmente se deitou com ela sem dizer nada por longos minutos, mas foi ai que a morena tomou a palavra.

-Lily?

A grifinória ruiva se virou deitada, e observou a amiga em curiosidade.

-Eu amo o Sirius... – Uma lágrima teimosa caia pelo olhar da morena, enquanto seu rosto se mantinha sorridente. – Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer.

A ruiva não se sentiu surpresa, mas sua cabeça trabalhava milhões e milhões de pensamentos, e nisso se sentou fazendo a amiga se sentar também e lhe explicar tudo.

-O que foi que aconteceu ontem Lene? – Lily tinha uma ruga em sua testa.

-Nada, ele... – A garota de olhos azuis tentava evitar olhar os olhos verdes de sua amiga e controlar o choro. – Ah, eu quis saber o por que dele ter agido frio por alguns tempos... E ele, me disse que tinha cansado, cansado de insistir e eu só maltrata-lo, e que ele podia ser o... maior ga... galinha... De todos mas... Mas, quando gosta me... mes... mesmo de uma ga... Garo... garota... – Ela gaguejava junto ao choro, e Lily só a abraçava e lhe ouvia. – Ele insiste, e que não tinha nada pra falar comigo depois de tudo isso... Que, ele gostava de mim, ELE gosta de mim, mas não quer ficar comigo por eu ter tratado-o mal.

-Lene...

-E disse que gostava realmente de mim... – Ela chorava tanto que sentia seus olhos arderem. – E eu disse o mesmo, mas ele não me abraçou e disse, vem cá... – Lene soltou triste. – E certo, eu na... não mereço e... Ah, ele disse que era pra deixar as coisas serem como deveria ser, e me deixou sozinha... – Suspirou fundo secando as lágrimas.

Lily abraçou sua amiga, e lhe confortou com duas únicas palavras.

-Seja forte.

Marlene abraçou Lily e ficou um bom tempo abraçada a amiga.

-Eu amo o Tiago. – Lily soltou isso em voz alta pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Fora tão surpresa, tão inevitável que a morena logo se ergueu dos abraços da ruiva e arregalando os olhos perguntou.

-Boba, vai falar pra ele, e é mesmo... O que ele queria? – A morena ainda tinha uma voz triste, mas estava tão curiosa que nem reparou.

-Ele queria dizer que gosta de mim, mas que não quer que nossa amizade acabe... – Lily sorriu de canto. – Disse que nunca mentiu quando dizia que me amava.

A morena deixou seu queixo despencar.

-Puta que paril Lilian Evans. – Marlene pulou da cama. – Porque você não fica de uma vez com ele?

Lily negou com a cabeça, e foi para seu malão pegar uma toalha.

-Lene, é complicado... Olha... – Ela esfregou o cenho. – Vamos dormir, certo...? Vou só tomar um banho. – E se dirigiu para o banheiro, onde ficou lá por horas e horas.

Marlene andou de um lado pro outro já recuperada e pensando em como se meter entre esses dois, quando a porta é aberta e revela uma Julie sonolenta.

-Gata, era com você mesmo que eu tava querendo falar. – A Wyler sorriu. – Antes, a Lily... Cadê? – Ela sussurrou.

-No banho. – Marlene respondeu confusa. – Porq...

-Vem. – Puxou Marlene para o corredor do dormitório e levou-a para o Salão comunal já quase totalmente vazio.

-Eu to de camisola por Merlin Julie... – Puxou a amiga.

-Relaxa gata, olha se liga... – A caramelo se aproximou passando um plano no ouvido da morena. – Conversei com Remo, ontem... E ele topou.

-É uma ótima ideia, sinceramente... – Marlene riu. – Ela acabou de me confessar que gosta dela. Sussurrou.

Julie sorriu mais abertamente ainda.

-E qualquer anta vê que o Tiago gosta dela. – Revirou os olhos.

As duas se olharam maliciosamente. – Será que eles vão nos matar depois? – Marlene perguntou já subindo novamente as escadas com Julie.

-Vão nos agradecer, poxa! – Ela soltou divertida. – Temos que falar com o Six também, se ele falar com o Tiago com certeza o 4 olhos não vai hesitar em nada. – Sorriu.

O coração de Marlene acelerou.

-Ah, claro... – Se deitou em sua cama. – O Sirius, hm... Boa noite Julie.

-Boa noite Lene gatinha, durma bem. – Sorriu e pode ver a ruiva sair do chuveiro. Pegou suas coisas e fora tomar seu banho.

* * *

_-Sirius..._

Aquela voz soava sem sua mente.

– _Sirius..._

O sorriso, a pele...

- _eu gosto muito de você, Sirius..._

Os lábios... O corpo.

-DROGA! – Jogou o travesseiro contra a parede. – Não posso ficar desse jeito, que merda. – Se levantou observando o relógio... Tinha matado a ultima aula antes do plano, assim como Marlene... Era o plano, justamente os dois ficarem esperando o Sinal de Remo ou de Julie.

O maroto saiu escada a baixo e ficou andando passos longos e nervosos ao redor do salão comunal, e foi ai que pode sentir o cheiro o perfume entrar por suas narinas... Aquele perfume.

Quando se virou a procura da garota que estava há segundos em seus pensamentos conseguiu vê-la no fim da escada parada e olhando para ele.

Abaixou sua cabeça se sentindo culpada por olha-lo, e tentou sair...

Sirius sabia que se arrependeria disso mais tarde, e foi atrás da garota a tempo impedindo-a de se aproximar do buraco do retrato.

Puxou-a para si lhe abraçando, e beijando o topo da cabeça da garota.

Essa deixou suas sobrancelhas se erguerem.

-Sirius...?

-Me desculpa? – Ele pediu sincero, e mais afetuoso que nunca.

Mais uma vez Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Por que...?

O maroto se afastou pouca coisa da amada, e colocou os formosos cachos de seu cabelo atrás da orelha da mesma e sorriu sincero para ela.

-Eu te amo Lene. – Ele disse sincero. – Eu quero cuidar de você, eu quero que você fique comigo, eu quero mudar daqui pra frente por você.

Ela observou-o espantada e sem seguida sorriu abraçando-o.

Sirius ficou um longo tempo se sentindo estranho, sem saber decifrar em palavras o quanto gostava dessa garota e o quanto queria protegê-la.

Ele se afastou do abraço, e começou a encarar os profundos olhos azuis da mesma cor que os seus e em seguida seu olhar caiu para a boca rosada da garota.

Beijou-a tão apaixonadamente, tão urgentemente que não se conhecia.

Marlene não sentia suas pernas, e automaticamente em meio aos beijos de Sirius se prendeu em seu pescoço e foi justamente essa resistência que não a fez cair.

Sirius depois que se soltou dos lábios da garota, sorriu e se ajoelhou.

-Palerma, levanta. – ela ria da cara dele.

-Só até dizer que aceita namorar, casar e ter vários filhos comigo?

-Aceito se levantar daí. – Ela ria ainda e ele num salto se levantou.

-To de pé... – Ambos riram. – e então...?

-Já começou a me cobrar as coisas? – ela cruzou os braços, e em seguida beijou-o de leve. – Eu aceito tudo que vier de você.

Ele sorriu e ambos voltaram a namorar até Remo e Julie chamarem para botar plano de _cupido_ em ação.

* * *

A maravilhosa terça-feira de primavera amanheceu aconchegante nos terrenos de Hogwarts, o dia como o anterior foi também, muito corrido por vários alunos.

-EVAAAAAAANS, CORRE, POR MERLIN ANDA. – Marlene chegou eufórica na amiga. – Vem aqui, me ajuda!

-Hey, calma... Deixa eu guardar esses livros? – A ruiva se soltou da amiga e foi em direção do Salão comunal. – O que aconteceu?

-VAMO LILY, você tem que ver... – A morena puxava a ruiva de todas as maneiras.

-Pela calcinha de Morgana. – Lily soltou brava. – Certo, vamos.

-Vem – Marlene puxou a garota até A sala precisa do 7º Andar.

* * *

-Que merda, o que foi Sirius? – Tiago estava perdendo o equilíbrio de tanto que almofadinhas lhe empurrava. – Aonde se tá me levando.

-Porra, cala essa boca e vamos logo, e posha eu to falando sério... – O moreno soltou maroto. – Você precisa perder mais peso, porque pra te empurrar tá foda em viado?

-Cala a boca e me diz aonde você.,.. AAAAAAAI!

**BUM.**

Tiago foi de encontro com uma armadura e caiu espatifado no chão.

Sirius começou a gargalhar.

-Que bosta em Tiago, levanta... – Sirius ajudou o amigo. – Já mandei você cortar esses chifres fora, isso tá fazendo você ficar mais pesado... Por isso só cai.

-Na boa? – O moreno de olhos castanhos esverdeados fitou os olhos azuis de almofadinhas. – eu ainda te castro, arranco seu órgão e dou pra Lula gigante comer...

-Céus, quando ódio no coração Merlin. – Sirius levou a mão ao peito em pose dramática, e em seguida riu puxando Tiago mais alguns metros. – Vamos, estamos chegando.

-Certo.

Caminharam mais alguns segundo e finalmente chegaram em seus destinos.

-Pronto. – Sirius começou a andar na frente da imensa parede vazia do corredor, desejando muito que Tiago conseguisse ter uma chance finalmente com o amor de sua vida... e Então a porta abriu.

-O que vamos fazer na Sala Precisa Almofadinhas...? – Pontas perguntou curioso.

-Vamos não, você vai... Falou... – E empurrou o amigo dentro da Sala trancando-o.

-Mas o que...? – ele entrou e conseguiu observar várias decorações perfeitas e próprias já para um encontro, comida e vários "filmes" o que ele nem fazia ideia que tinha esse nome. Poltronas por toda a sala e um perfume familiar lhe subindo nas narinas.

-Ti... Tiago...? – A voz melodiosa saltou dentro de seus ouvidos como música, e ele se permitiu observar ao seu redor onde ela estava, ou se era só um sonho. – O que você tá fazendo aqui? – E finalmente saiu do outro lado da sala.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e em seguida tampou o rosto com as mãos entendendo tudo.

-Hey, Tiago...? – Ela chamou de novo, e o moreno olhou-a afetuosamente e pensando em como seus amigos eram malditos por terem prendido ambos desse jeito.

"_Sirius idiota, vou mata-lo, ahhh!"._

-Bem, a história é longa – Ainda com as mãos no rosto ele prosseguiu. – Passaram a perna na gente. – E após longos minutos olhou para Lily observando-a. – Estamos presos.

* * *

**Bem, eu vou me desculpar por muitas coisas.**

**primeira pelos erros, segunda pela demora de sair o capitulo, por ele estar curto e pela minha preguiça.**

**Mas quando agente recebe reviews é muito melhor sabe u_u**

**Sério gente, é muito triste você escrever e ver que são tipo 3 de 200 visualizações que estão gostando da história, eu disse se não quiserem algo eu mudo e ponho algo que agrade vocês leitoooores *-***

**Bom, eu juro que vai doer dizer isso mas, caso não tenha muitos incentivos eu vou desistir da história, porque não tem graça você escrever, escrever, postar, postar e ninguém gostar.**

**Eu amo ler fics, e eu já li tantas fics boas e não terminadas que eu sinto vontade matar quem começou e não terminou até hoje kkk mentira. '-'**

**Mas é triste você ler a história e ficar curiosa, o que vai acontecer e no final a pessoa para, na melhor parte.**

**é isso gente, eu espero que gostem, e me desculpem os erros de novo e me mandem REVIEWS *-*-*-***


	9. Chapter 9 - Verdades postas na mesa

**Sobre céus estrelados.**

_Capitulo 9 - Verdades postas na mesa._

-Co... Como assim...? – A garota percebeu que como ela, Tiago ainda estava de uniforme.

-Você ainda não entendeu Lily? – Ele se levantou tentando ignorar os pensamentos pervertidos que vinham a sua mente. – Toda essa comida, essa sala, e nós dois presos aqui?

-Ah, céus... – ela soltou nervosa e estremecendo de vergonha.

-Eu vou matar esses malditos, ridículo prender agente aqui desse jeito... – Ele passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Sabe... – A ruiva começou sincera. – Não acho que tenha sido ridículo, e eu tava com fome então... – Ela se dirigiu até a mesa e finalmente começou a comer.

Ele observou-a pasmo.

Eles estavam trancados, apenas os dois e mais ninguém. Lily não achava que ele era inocente não é? Claro que não a obrigaria a nada, mas seus pensamentos não eram puros.

Com toda a certeza eles não eram puros e sabia disso.

-Não vai comer? – Lily perguntou ao rapaz em transe de frente para a saída da Sala Precisa trancada.

-Ah, não... – Ele colocou a mão nos cabelos bagunçando-os em nervosismo. – Estou sem fome. – E se jogou em um dos imensos sofás.

Lily deu de ombros com seus olhos brilhando com tanta comida a sua volta.

* * *

-Acha que foi a melhor coisa a se fazer? – Marlene começou perguntando a Remo e a Julie que entravam no salão comunal da grifinória após prender os dois amigos lá dentro. Sirius riu e se soltou em uma poltrona no salão, sendo acompanhados por Remo e Julie.

-Foi a melhor coisa. – Sirius confirmou. – Eu não aguento mais aqueles dois. – ele tampou seu rosto com as mãos. – Lene 3 longos anos.

-Ah, certo... – Ela revirou os olhos. – Mas nós discutimos quase o mesmo tempo e nunca precisamos ficar presos em algum lugar pra isso.

-Ah, mas a ruiva é diferente né gata... Acho que você e eu a conhecemos bem. – Julie tomou a palavra abraçando o namorado a seguir.

Marlene deu de ombros se espreguiçando e sentando ao lado de Sirius.

Julie lançou um olhar a Remo que captou rapidamente.

-Ah, Julie... Vamos jantar? – Ele chamou a garota fofamente. – Claro querido, vamos.

-Queriiiiido? – Sirius perguntou franzindo a voz. – Querido céus, que coisa de marido e mulher.

-Ah, pretendemos não é mesmo _querido_? – Ela perguntou a Remo que ficou corado.

-Julie, não dá corda pro Sirius, vamos embora? – Ele perguntou puxando-a.

-Ah gatinha espera, ah opa... Ou melhor, dizendo lobão feroz? – Ela soltou rindo e Remo se continha pra não ficar mais vermelho.

-Ah lobão assanhado. – Sirius gritou.

-Cala a boca almofadinhas. – o Lupino soltou antes de desaparecer pelo buraco do retrato.

-Porque você fica irritando o Remo desse jeito Sirius? – Marlene perguntou afundando-se nos braço do garoto.

-Ah Lene, ele pede pra isso. – Sirius abraçou-a mais forte. – Ele é um safado anônimo.

Marlene começou a rir.

-Da onde tirou isso? – Ela começou divertida. – O Remo tem mais juízo que você e o Tiago juntos, a parte safada da relação entre ele e a Julie eu tenho certeza que vem da própria Julie.

-Ah... Isso é o que você pensa Lenezinha, ele é terrível. – Soltou divertido. – O Remo é quem ensina pra gente como atacar as gatinhas.

Marlene parou de rir imediatamente e cruzou os braços.

-Atacar as gatinhas Black...? – Perguntou franzindo uma sobrancelha.

-Bem é... Mas, isso foi antes... – Ele soltou risonho. – Poxa, por favor, né eu tenho cara de tarado ambulante?

-Não. – Ele sorriu. – Só de cachorro sem freio.

-Hey? – Sirius removeu o sorriso do rosto e chegou mais perto da garota. – Tá querendo insinuar o que?

-Que você não consegue ficar 24 horas sem pensar em rabos de saias alheias. – Ela deu de ombros divertida.

Sirius arregalou seus olhos, e depois lançou seu sorriso 527.

Isso mesmo, o sorriso "essa não, o que você tá tramando".

Mas como Marlene não sabia como Tiago, identificar o que Sirius estava pensando ignorou-o.

-Uma aposta? – Ele perguntou indiferente.

Ela olhou-o incrédulo.

-Eu fico uma semana sem falar ou sequer olhar para outra garota, fora você é claro. – Sorriu cruzando os braços.

-Eu duvido, e é claro... – Ela virou de frente para ele. – Vamos aumentar essa aposta, eu também não conto.

-Ah, claro que conta. – Ele fechou a cara.

-Não conto, nada de _rabos de saia_ em geral. – Disse divertida.

-Ah isso é injusto Leeeeene. – Ele disse fazendo biquinho.

-Não adianta Black, eu resisti a seus bicos a vida toda. – deu de ombros. – Posso aguentar isso.

Ele observou a garota por alguns segundos, imaginando em como fazê-la ceder a seus encantos.

-Vai Lene, eu sou um presente de Merlin as mulheres. – Ele soltou sério. – E é injusto isso que você tá fazendo.

-Ué, é uma aposta. – Ela sorriu. – E você quis aumentar, e vamos ver se eu ganhar... – Esfregou seu próprio queixo e em seguida apontou o dedo para ele. – Você vai ter que roubar uma calcinha da Mcgonnagal e coloca-la na cabeça, e sair cantando pelo salão comunal que a ama.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Você quer mesmo me ferrar não é?

Ela sorriu.

Ele parou e pensou. – Você fala de mim, mas é outra que não consegue ficar sem falar de "_ai, como ele é gostoso" _para as meninas.

-Hey, eu tenho o direito de falar de homens... Eles são a benção de Morgana.

-Eu aposto que não consegue ficar sem falar deles também. – Sirius se virou de frente para a garota ainda com seu sorriso 527.

-Claro que consigo.

-Quer adicionar isso a aposta? – Ele sorriu. – Se você ganhar, e eu falar de alguma garota ou cobiçar com meus olhos alguma saia curta eu roubo a calcinha da Mcgonnagal, e se você também ficar sem falar de garotos por uma semana eu pago o que você quiser de hogsmead semana que vem... Agora se eu ganhar... – Sirius pode ouvir a garota sussurrar _"O que vai ser meio difícil" _– Você vai ter que roubar uma cueca do Dumbledore e fazer o mesmo que eu, só que em cima da mesa da Sonserina.

-Ridículo. – Ela arregalou os olhos. – Eu não vou subir naquela mesa de sebosos.

-É uma aposta Lene, 10% de você ganhar e 90% de eu vencer. – Ele sorriu. – E continuando... E se eu ficar sem falar também de garotas, você me compra uma vassoura nova.

-Isso é injusto, também quero uma vassoura nova. – Ela fez um bico.

-Eu disse que poderia escolher qualquer coisa de hogsmead. – Ele sorriu.

-Mas vassouras nós compramos no Beco Diagonal.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Certo! cuecas e vassouras. – Deu de ombros. – Fechado?

-Fechado. – Ela estendeu a mão para ele e apertou-a.

Ele observou-a por mais alguns momentos.

-Valendo agora? – Perguntou a morena de olhos azuis.

-Amanhã poxa. – E se aproximaram para um longo beijo.

* * *

-É... Lily? – O moreno de óculos chamou a ruiva a sua frente. – É...

-Tudo bem, sua vez... Aperta aqui.

-Tem certeza que não vai te machucar?

-Claro que não Tiago, eu confio em você vai!

-Mas e se doer, não sei como fazer isso.

-É só apertar. – Ela bufou. – Você vai machucar o boneco e não eu e viu? Agora esse botão...

"1000 A 967"

-Você ainda venceu. – Ele sorriu para a garota. – Esses trouxas são estranhos, _tido games_ são estranhos.

-É _video game_ Tiago. – Ela riu. – Você ainda foi bem - Sorriu. – E é legal, não vem com essa.

A sala estava de pernas pro ar.

Varias almofadas que haviam sido jogadas em uma guerra de travesseiros. Toda a comida devorada e um monte de revistas espalhadas pelo chão.

Tanto que Tiago e Lily estavam no próprio chão de frente para a Televisão.

Antes de Tiago aceitar jogar ele perguntou o que era o aparelho em forma de caixa com vidro.

-É uma televisão Tiago. – Ela explicara para ele entes de ambos jogarem o video game.

-Tuvalisão... O que? – Ele deu de ombros e Lily mostrou ligando o video game e a Tv, mostrando como funcionava.

-Como Será que Sirius arrumou isso? – Ele perguntou impressionado.

-Deve ter sido a Lene, ela adora essas coisas. – Lily sorriu e observou um Tiago impressionado brincando com os botões.

-É... Tiago?

Ele observou-a e viu em seus olhos brilhos irreconhecíveis.

Lily corou com o olhar intenso lançado por ele e em seguida desviou o olhar. – esquece... Não é...

-Sabe... Eu gosto de você. – Ele disse ainda fitando-a. – Eu nunca menti pra você... Mas, eu queria que você gostasse de mim, eu queria que você me achasse diferente só que... Eu fui igual a todos os outros não é?

Ela continuou em silêncio.

-Sabe, todos esses anos eu fiz de tudo que eu tinha pequeno pra conseguir isso aqui, pra conversarmos cinco minutos sem gritarmos um com o outro, para rirmos de minhas piadas inúteis. – Ele encostou de costas para as almofadas no chão, no parapeito do sofá. – E não é que no começo você tinha razão, eu não te merecia... Porque você era um desafio.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Lily desmoronar.

Então ela realmente era afinal, um desafio para ele?

-Mas isso foi no terceiro ano. – Ele observou agora a televisão que ainda não sabia o nome direito e continuou com tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta por muitos anos. – Depois que eu comecei a ser pisado, eu percebi que era realmente de você que eu gostava... Justamente por me pisar, por dizer que eu não era tudo, por dizer que eu não era nada de mais, isso me fez... Me fez ficar apaixonado, você entende? – Ele olhou para a ruiva e conseguiu perceber que a garota estava chorando. – Hey Lily, o que... Ah me desculpa?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

-Para por favor? – Ela observou o garoto ficar com o olhar magoado. – Não, calma... Eu quis dizer pra parar de se preocupar comigo, sendo que eu não mereço isso.

-Ah não diga bobagens. – ele se aproximou mais dela ficando agora de frente. – O que te faz pensar assim?

-Eu briguei a vida toda com você sem te conhecer. – Cruzou os braços em nervoso. – E sempre dizia que você não prestava, sem saber o quão bom, e preocupado comigo você era. Eu nuca mereci isso Tiago, mesmo eu lhe maltratando você continuou gostando de mim, se importando comigo, Não acho que você deveria fazer isso.

-Eu faço porque te amo. – Ele sorriu. – Faço por que me importo, e por que se você fosse tudo que acha que é eu não gostaria tanto de você.

Ela olhou para o rosto do rapaz pela primeira vez.

-Não é isso...

-É linda. – Ele sorriu. – Fica linda nervosa, e quando alguém rouba sua batata e você faz bico também é divertido. – Ela observou-o admirada. – Acho engraçado quando os primeiranistas fogem de você como monitora zangada. Acho lindo quando você prende os cabelos em um coque mal feito por causa do calor, acho lindo quando você persegue e é perseguida pela Marlene, acho engraçado quando você grita comigo, acho que você fica linda com o rosto vermelho de raiva. – Ele passou a mão pelo rosto da garota que agora mordia os lábios observando-o continuar – Acho lindo quando você sorri, mesmo que não sorria pra mim. Quando você empinava o nariz mostrando superioridade, sério, aquilo me irritava, mas eu adorava ao mesmo tempo.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente sorrindo.

-É desse sorriso que eu to falando. – Ele sorriu para ela. – Eu sei que fui o maior idiota todos esses anos, mas... Eu fazia o que fazia justamente por você me dar atenção, mesmo que fosse só pra brigar comigo.

-Ah Potter, como você é inútil. – Lily sorriu lançando um olhar repreensor a ele.

-Tá, eu tinha medo de apanhar... – Ele riu.

-Mas nunca corria, só provocava. – A grifinória soltou divertida. – Ah, você me irritava.

-Eu sei. – Ele bagunçou os cabelos.

-Isso eu odiava. – Lily sorriu. – Ma,s sei lá... É diferente agora.

Ele fitou a garota e em seguida ambos se aproximaram. Tiago sentiu o maravilhoso cheiro de morangos que a garota emanava, e toda aquela ladainha de sempre de seu corpo suas com a aproximação do corpo dela no seu.

Lily sentiu suas mãos perderem o sustento e seu corpo inteiro ficar frágil, pequeno perto de Tiago. Seu coração batia descompassado dentro de seu peito.

Como podia ama-lo tanto daquela maneira?

Ele acariciou os cabelos longos e ruivos da garota e em seguida se aproximou mais e mais tocando os lábios da mesma com um beijo.

Em seguida foram aprofundando-o e ficaram assim por longos minutos.

Aos beijos e aos abraços.

Depois que Lily deitou no peito do maroto, este abraçou-a e cheirou o topo de seus cabelos.

-Fica comigo?

A grifinória ergueu as sobrancelhas sem fita-lo.

-Como assim...?

-Tipo, ficarmos juntos... Pra sempre... Claro, se você quiser... – Ele abraçou-a mais. - ... Por que eu não quero te obrigar a nada e...

Ela sorriu.

-É claro que eu fico. – E se aprofundou mais no abra dele e em seguida adormeceu.

Tiago ainda ficou por um bom tempo apenas ali, ouvindo a calma respiração dela dormindo.

Com medo de dormir também, e quando acordar... Ser tudo um sonho.

* * *

No dia seguinte, no imenso fim de semana os amigos de Tiago e Lily foram até a Sala precisa para encontrar os amigos.

Quando entraram lá viram toda a comida devorada, toda a sala bagunçada e a televisão ligada no jogo de video game.

-Ainda bem que esse feitiço de bloquear a porta e deixa-la livre só as oito do dia seguinte dera certo. – Marlene comentou entrando, mas... No maior sussurro que conseguia pronunciar.

-Ainda bem que EU tive a ideia, certo Lene? – Sirius perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-Ainda bem que o Remito que sabia um feitiço não é gente? – Julie se pronunciou fazendo Marlene e Sirius ficarem com o maior bico do ano e Remo corar.

-Remito, sério Julie? – Ele balançou a cabeça sem jeito. – Eu mereço, não é?

Ela deu de ombros lhe dando um selinho de leve.

-Da pra pararam de manchar o ponto de amor onde Tiago e a pimentinha tiveram seu primeiro beijo? – Sirius perguntou nervoso.

-Como sabe que eles se beijaram? – Remo perguntou sério.

-Eu conheço o Pontas, e sei o quão safadão ele é. – Sirius deu de ombros se aproximando até o sofá onde os dois estavam adormecidos.

Sorriu como quem diz "winner Remitinho".

-Certo. – O Lupin revirou os olhos. – Eles estão dormindo então evite...

-AHHHHH HORA DE LEVANTAR TRESTALINHOS ADORMECIIIIDOS, E APAIXONADOS.

-Trestalinhos? – Marlene bateu em seu próprio rosto, e Julie se dobrou de rir.

Remo, ah como sempre em choque e nervoso por não ouvirem sua ordem.

Sirius pegou uma colher grande e uma vasilha de plástico em cima da mesa e começou a bater em volta de Tiago e Lilian que dormiam em mais profundo sono.

-É O AMOR, AMOR QUE CHEGA E VEM E FICA AMOR, AMOR, AMOOOOR, - Ele gritava. – DIABRETINHOS FELIZES QUE SE AMAM, AHHH

-Céus, como ele canta mal. – Lene agora tampava seus ouvidos. – Black, para.

-AH AMOR, AMOR AMOOOOOR.

-Almofadinhas para com issso! – Remo tentou chama-lo. – ALMOFADINHAS.

-AHHHH, - Sirius sentiu um balde de água gelada cair sobre sua cabeça, e quando se virou conseguiu observar Tiago com a expressão de raiva número 2.

A número 1 era quando perdia no quadribol.

A número 2 quando alguém lhe acordava.

Ainda tinha a 3, e a 4 que eram consideradas assim:

A número 3 quando seu plano de conquistar a Lily não dava certo.

E a mais fraca 4 quando seus planos de ação contra seboso não dava certo.

Cada uma tinha certa intensidade, e é claro que a segunda era a _segunda_ mais forte.

-Sirius, eu vou contar até três pra você soltar essa maldita vasilha. – Tiago fechou os olhos. – Um, dois...

-Ah, chuchuzinho... Tudo bem que eu não sou a melhor companheira do mundo, mas eu te perdoo. – Sirius soltou a colher e a vasilha. – Essa gatona ai vale a pena, ruim seria se fosse uma baranga caquética.

Tiago respirou fundo e se sentou no sofá.

-Ainda não entendi como a Lily não acordou. – Remo perguntou chegando perto do amigo mais calmo agora.

-Ah, eu entendo. –Marlene sorriu. – A lily tem um sono hibernativo, relaxem.

-Hiberna o que? – Sirius perguntou ainda afastado de Tiago, que lançou um olhar de morte a ele.

-Hibernativo querido... Nós duas inventamos. – Julie apontou para ela mesma e para Marlene. – Hibernativo de hibernar, é o que certos animais fazem no inverno e dormem por longos meses até o inverno acabar. E o –tivo-, é como se fosse pra auxiliar que a Lily dorme muito e n acorda tão facilmente.

-AHHHH. – Remo e Sirius afirmaram.

-Certo, é... – Sirius começou cauteloso. – Viemos acordar vocês por que já é quase meio dia.

-Meio dia? – Tiago saltou de onde estava sentado. – A visita pra hogsmead é as...?

-Duas. – Marlene sorriu.

-Ah, céus... – Ele bateu na própria testa e foi se dirigir até Lily. – Hey, Lil? Llil acorda...

Ambos se olharam e Sirius cochichou. "_Lil, não é?_"

-Ah, oi... O que, mãe eu não quero ir comprar nada pra Petúnia.

Todos começaram a rir até Tiago não se conteve, e no mesmo momento ele lançou um olhar até almofadinhas já o perdoando e em seguida trocando o olhar de planos em ação.

-Mas filha, a Pet te ama você sabe. – Sirius fez uma voz feminina cutucando a garota. – Vamos Lilizinha, a Pet quer suquinho de morango.

-Manda a baleia de bigode do namorado dela ir comprar. – Ela se arrumou mais no chão.

Ambos riram mais.

-Vai Lil... – Agora fora Tiago que começou. – Anda, se não eu vou falar que você tem chocolate escondido no armário.

-Pode falar mãe. – Ela continuou deitada.

-Vou contar praquele garoto Potter que você roubou uma cueca dele no ano passado. – Sirius começou divertido.

-ISSO É MENTIRA! – ela pulou agarrando o Sirius pelo braço, mas de olhos fechados e sem reparar que ele realmente não era sua mãe. – EU NUNCA PEGARIA NADA DELE, SABE QUE EU NÃO SOU NINGUÉM PRA ELE MÃE, E QUE ELE ME ODEIA POR TUDO! E QUE EU DEVERIA ODIA-LO POR TUDO!

Tudo na sala ficou em Silêncio.

Finalmente a garota abriu os olhos e viu um Sirius estático á sua frente.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram e rapidamente voltaram os pensamentos da noite passada a sua mente.

Logo uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

Quando ela observou ao redor viu todos os seus amigos olhando-a surpresa.

Quando se virou procurou Tiago, e logo o viu olhando-a em indignação.

-Acho melhor agente ir tomar café. – Remo lembrou se afastando e levando Julie junto.

-Certo. – Marlene deu de ombros e seguiu os amigos com Sirius em seus calcanhares.

Quando a porta de trás foi fechada Tiago cruzou os braços.

O moreno de óculos tinha seu pensamento longe, e a expressão cansada e chateada em seu rosto.

-Não tem nada a me dizer? – ele perguntou com os olhos cheios de dor.

-tenho. – Ela se jogou no sofá. – É verdade.

Ele observou a garota com muita raiva e em seguida passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Então é isso?

-Não. – Ela cortou-o calmamente. – A verdade é que eu odeio tudo em você, mas não do jeito que você está pensando. Eu odeio você por conseguir fazer isso entendeu? Me deixar fraca, por me fazer uma garota rendida. Eu não gostava de você, por você sempre ter tudo que sempre quis quando eu não tinha nada. Isso me irritava. – Ela prendeu os cabelos e tampou as mãos com os olhos. – Certo me desculpa, acho que no final... A prepotente e arrogante sou eu.

Ele observou Lily com os olhos sérios.

Se essa discussão fosse há um ano atrás ele teria saído nervoso sem nem ao menos ouvi-la, mas agora... Ele não podia se ver longe dela.

Seus membros se relaxaram, e quando ele ia dizer alguma coisa ela continuou.

-Eu sempre me senti fraca perto de você, sempre senti medo de aceitar seus pedidos de sair e depois de um dia você não olhar nem na minha cara. – Ela removeu as mãos dos olhos e em seguida observou-o com o rosto marejado. – Você merece alguém melhor, quem sou eu ãn?

-Mas eu quero você, e você pelo que eu sei é Lilian Evans. – Ele disse sério.

A garota continuou a olha-lo sem entender, e Tiago finalmente se sentou ao lado dela.

-Que meeeerda Evans, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que eu gosto é DE você. – Ele bagunçou os cabelos em tom de cansaço. – Eu tenho problemas, você tem problemas... Ambos temos defeitos! – Ele se levantou e começou a andar em círculos. – eu não vou ficar longe de você por causa de coisas inúteis, por causa de coisas bobas você não entende isso?

Ela afirmou e se levantou.

-Eu vou me tomar um banho e me trocar. – Soltou cansada. Quando ela ia se afastando ele puxou-a para um abraço.

-Eu quero que você tire essas bobagens da sua cabeça. – Ele beijou-a no topo de seus cabelos.

Ela sorriu e fitou-o sinceramente.

-Mereço um beijo? – Ele perguntou fazendo biquinho.

Ela riu, e depositou um imenso beijo nos lábios do garoto.

-Certo, agora vamos nos trocar por que eu quero ir pra hogsmead.

-Eu também quero. – ele riu. – Quero que fique linda pra mim, entendeu?

-Claro senhor Potter.

Ambos arrumaram a sala rapidamente com suas varinhas e correram para os dormitórios para se trocarem.

* * *

**desculpem a demora, eu tava mesmo sem ideias. Eu já tinha o nome na minha cabeça, e a mesma desculpa de sempre "não sabia comocolocar no papel né?) sim, essa mesma ahahahaha**

**desculpem os erros, é que ele não está betado e hm, eu também voltei a ler umas fics e fiquei viciada demais.**

**Fora isso tudo bem. O cap tá ai e espero que gostem, e me mandem reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, e mais revieeeeews *-***

**E se não gostarem podem dizer, sério eu vou adorar saber no que eu to errando, pra concertar é claro.**

**beijinhos **


	10. Chapter 10 - Hogsmead

**Sobre céus estrelados.**

_Capitulo10 - Hogsmead._

Lily sorria boba sozinha e imaginava como isso tudo fora acontecer.

Pegou um shorts branco e uma regata de malha solta azul turquesa e vestiu-a.

-Não gosto de sandálias. – Obervou um lindo sapato bege, quase marrom em seu malão e colocou-o, soltando seus cabelos e se examinando no espelho.

-Certo. – Se visualizou e desceu sentido salão comunal para esperar Tiago.

O fim de sábado estava ensolarado e ao mesmo tempo agradável ao olhar de todos que iam até hogsmead. As carruagens já estavam postas na frente do castelo esperando os alunos.

-Cara... – Tiago olhou-a de cima a baixo. – Se eu disser que estou orgulhoso de ir com você, você acredita?

-Porque...? – Lily perguntou sem entender.

-Porque você tá como... Como posso dizer? Cara é... Tipo algo não fútil. – Ele deu de ombros abrindo a porta da carruagem. – Não tá meio padrão, e isso é legal... está muito linda.

Lily sorriu com o comentário e depois entrou, e lá já estavam os outros dois companheiros de carruagem os aguardando, impacientes. A ruiva se sentou em um dos bancos junto de Tiago, e Marlene e Sirius estavam a sua frente.

Claro que a garota ainda não era fã do Black, por justamente ele ser um dos garotos mais metidos de todo o castelo.

Foi sem reclamar, claro conversando com todos sem se mostrar mal educada por causa do maroto estar junto e tudo mais.

-Ah Lily, quero comprar um presente para os meus pais... E tenho que mandar algo pro meu irmão, já que o aniversário dele foi ontem e hey cara seria legal né se nós quatro ficássemos juntos, o que acha Lil? Eu quero que você me ajude a escolher um belo presente de aniversário para o Henry, ele é bem fácil de agradar, juro... Mas bem, digamos que uma vez eu comprei pra ele um presente nada legal e... – A garota foi interrompida por sua melhor amiga.

-Lene tá com sono? – Lily perguntou fazendo uma careta engraçada.

-Um pouco, na verdade... Mas... – Lene olhou a amiga sem entender. – Porque?

-Por que quando você fala demais sem respirar ou é nervosismo, ou sono.

Marlene ficou corada mas ignorou o risinho abafado dos garotos.

-Lily! – A amiga repreendeu a outra que ria.

-Certo desculpe e claro que agente pode comprar um presente pro seu irmão e lógico que agente pode andar junto, não é Tiago? – Perguntou para o maroto de óculos que ainda ria.

-Ah claro é... Podemos sim, porque não hm? – ele olhou ajeitando os óculos enquanto Lily sorria.

O trajeto até o povoado fora de fato, o mais calmo. Hogsmead era um lugar maravilhoso de se passear, de rir com os amigos e comprar doces, brinquedos e todo tipo de lembrança familiar.

Marlene rodou todo o povoado, e já na milionésima vez queria entrar na mesma loja, pra ver se tinha realmente visto de tudo.

Ela havia afirmado que seu irmão adora de tudo, mas quem não se agradava com um presente adequável era ela, de fato.

-Olha Lil, vamos entrar aqui! – Marlene apontou para a _Zonko's_, novamente depois de 4 entradas. – Vem Lil... – Mas Lily resistiu.

-Lene vai lá eu juro que te espero aqui... – Lily começou, tentando evitar alguma desculpa. – É que eu ou na _dedosdemel_ comprar um suco de morango com azeite. – Sorriu.

-Ah, então... Cadê o Sirius? – As garotas olharam em volta e o maroto realmente havia desaparecido, e sobrara apenas Tiago ao lado de Lily. – Certo, vamos Tiago... Você vem comigo, Anda. – Depois do incidente sobre, juntar ruiva e maroto de óculos, Marlene havia se tornado uma amiga para Tiago, tanto que os dois viraram quase melhores amigos. Ela puxou-o para dentro da loja. – Não vamos demorar ok?

-Ah, mas... Lene eu... – Ele fez sinal para que Lily o ajuda-se e esta sorriu dando de ombros.

-Nada disso, anda já que a Lily vai à _dedosdemel_ e depois volta para nos esperar aqui, você entra comigo já que eu não sei aonde Sirius foi.

-Ah eu mato esse almofadinhas. – Tiago ainda resmungou até dentro da loja, e Lily ainda pode ouvir Marlene tentando dizer que seria divertido eles escolherem algo rápido.

Marlene sempre fora assim, indecisa. Quando quase se agradava com algo, ela não queria... Rendia-se a "isso não me agrada".

-Certo, ela entrou? – Uma voz surgiu atrás de Lily.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e depois riu.

-Ah, sim ela entrou. – Afirmou não acreditando que Sirius havia se escondido. Agora entendi o "vou matar o almofadinhas". Entendi que Tiago iria mata-lo por se esconder de propósito, e entendia que era Sirius porque sempre os via se chamando por esses apelidos estranhos.

-Ótimo, eu gosto muito da Lene de verdade... Mas nesses momentos obsessivos eu prefiro fugir. – A ruiva não pode impedir um riso. Ele meio que tinha razão. – Imagino no nosso casamento... Eu vou enlouquecer.

Lilian arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

-Casa... Ca... Casamento... Casamento Black?

-É... – ele esfregou o cenho. – Eu quero ficar pro resto da minha vida com a Lene.

-Você... Vai aguentar? – ela perguntou ainda não acreditando, o que fez Sirius rir do espanto da garota.

-Vou pimentinha, claro que eu vou... – ele sorriu. – Certo que sou um cachorro sem vergonha assumido, mas eu nunca faria nada pra magoar a Marlene. – Ele cruzou os braços encostando em um poste de luz. – Agora eu to com ela, e é a ela que eu vou procurar fazer sorrir.

Lily ficou impressionada.

-Entendo. – Sorriu. – Mas já sabe, qualquer coisinha... Como é, um cachorro? Certo... – Ela sorriu de novo. – eu te "castro" essa é a palavra certa?

Ela percebeu Sirius meio que estremecer com as palavras de "Como é, um cachorro?".

-Certo, juro não magoar a Lene. – Ele sorriu. – Mas e o pontas?

"Pontas... Pontas... ah, é... Esse era o apelido do Tiago" - Lily pensou.

-O que tem o Tiago? – A garota perguntou sem querer nada.

Sirius Lançou o maior olhar malicioso que conseguia e depois sorriu.

-O que TEM? – Ele balançou a cabe negativamente assim como Remo faria. – Pimentinha, pimentinha você já foi mais esperta.

Sirius estava lhe surpreendendo. Claro que ele sabia que a ruiva estava, ou melhor, gostava de seu amigo. E ele estava de fato jogando verde pra colher maduro, era meio simples e óbvio demais.

Lily suspirou e observou o maroto ainda encostado no poste, olhou para dentro da loja e em seguida se sentou sobre a calçada da rua dando de ombros.

-Do que quer saber? – Perguntou simplesmente.

O maroto sorriu se sentando ao lado da ruiva, bagunçando os cabelos e esfregando as aos em impaciência.

-Se gosta dele. – Sirius perguntou preocupado. – Sabe, ele é meu melhor amigo... Eu me importo com ele, sei que é meio ridícula essa coisa de querer saber da vida do Pontas e tudo mais, só que depois daquilo... Você sabe, na sala precisa em fiquei meio em dúvida... Sobre uma coisa. – ele se encolheu meio envergonhado. Lilian estranhou já que Sirius nunca tinha vergonha de nada.

-Dúvida de...? – ela incentivou.

-De que... De que se está com ele por gostar dele, ou por que tinha medo de sentir um orgulho ferido. – Ele deu de ombros meio encabulado. – Todos sempre diziam que você era a única a não ceder os encantos dele, e você sentia que ele estava te pedindo pra sair justamente por sempre ignora-lo, até ai eu fiquei meio que pensando... "É claro que ela vai ceder algum dia, ou não vai". Mas depois da sala precisa quando você disse que ele nunca iria gostar de você, e que... Ele te odiava por tudo... Eu pensei que talvez, estivesse com ele pra se... Sentir alguém amada pelo Tiago. – Ele fechou os olhos com medo de receber um tapa, observando que isso não veio continuou. – Ele sempre gostou de você, até mesmo quando dizia que era só um desafio... Ele tinha era vergonha de admitir que era um chorão apaixonado.

Lily sorriu pelo nariz.

-Eu deveria me sentir ofendida. – Ela respirou. – Te dar um tapa na cara e dizer que se mete demais. – Sirius observou-a encabulado.

-E ai fazer o que? – Ele perguntou com uma voz cautelosa, e com medo.

-Vou te dizer obrigado por conversar comigo, e por se preocupar com o Tiago. – ela sorriu. – E te dizer que eu também gosto dele, e estou com ele porque... – Ela fez uma pausa, olhando para a porta da loja aonde os amigos haviam sumido a algum tempo. – ... Porque acho que o amo.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

-Ama? – Ele soltou um assovio fino. – É, certo... É algo sério né?

Lily afirmou e sorriu.

-Eu acho que sempre gostei dele pelo simples fato de odia-lo, sabe? Tudo que ele fazia me irritava por fazer perfeitamente bem, todas as garotas o amavam e por que eu tinha que ser igual? E o pior é que eu sou orgulhosa, e era igual a todas mas não admitia pra mim mesma que tudo que diziam, era a verdade. Que era lindo, que era inteligente, e humilde... Mas como sempre saia com várias, fazia tudo que muitos não faziam eu o intitulava prepotente por isso. Por sempre ser o que ninguém era, e isso pra mim era um jeito metido de dizer que na verdade ele era... Ele! Agia como sempre fora, Tiago era ele mesmo o tempo todo. – Ela sorriu. – Acho que eu não tenho muito o que dizer.

Sirius sorriu e abraçou-a, e ela retribuiu.

-Nem precisa, confio em você... E sei que vai fazer o Pontas feliz. – ele sorriu.

-Será? – A garota perguntou. – Não acho que ele vai me aguentar por muito tempo, o que eu tenho Ra oferecer a ele?

-Seu amor Evans! – Sirius se afastou percebendo que a garota chorava, limpou as lágrimas da mesma e continuou. – Conheço o Pontas tremendamente bem pra saber que ele aceitaria qualquer coisa de você, e que isso que vocês estão vivendo pra ele, já é muito bom... Já é algo que ele diria como feliz.

Lily sorriu.

-Obrigado Black – Ela soltou sorrindo. – Obrigado, de verdade.

-Pode me chamar de Sirius pimentinha. – ele sorriu.

-Certo... Sirius... – Ela observou suas próprias palavras. – No começo é estranho...

-Mas você acostuma. – Ele afirmou para ela.

Conversaram mais algumas coisas e logo em seguida Tiago e Marlene saiam com várias sacolas da Zonko's.

-Ai eu juro que... Ah, oi... – Ela observou Sirius e Lily rindo na calçada. – Apareceu Sirius?

-Ah fui ao banheiro desculpe, e quando eu cheguei percebi que você tinha sumido... Então a Pimentinha me disse que você entrou com o Tih na Zonko's, de novo. – Sorriu fazendo Marlene corar.

-Certo comprei os presentes. – Marlene soltou mostrando as sacolas. – Vamos ao Três Vassouras?

Todos confirmaram.

Quando Lily estava levantando sentiu uma mão lhe puxar impedindo-a de andar, e em seguida pode perceber que Sirius e Marlene se afastavam sem reparar que ela estava ficando para trás junto de...

-Tiago... O que foi? – Perguntou ao maroto sem entender, ele deu de ombros sorrindo para ela...

-Nada eu só queria ficar a sós um pouco com você... – ele disse se aproximando. – É que a Lene ficou quase o passeio todo nos arrastando pras lojas e...

-Entendi... – Lily se aproximou beijando-o rapidamente. – E você, o inocente queria um beijinho pra valer todo o cansaço, e o dia corrido?

-Um beijinho não... Na verdade... – ele revirou os olhos ajeitando os óculos.

-Vários beijinhos? – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Isso mesmo! – Tiago fez seu melhor bico, implorando por vários beijos e tudo mais.

-Mas você quer beijos... – Lily se aproximou do garoto. – E eu, ganho o que?

-O que você quer minha princesa? – Ele perguntou acariciando o rosto da ruiva.

-Não sei... – Ela enlaçou o pescoço do maroto. – O que eu to merecendo?

-Beijos também. – Ele sorriu. – É pegar ou largar.

-Eu largo. – Soltou o garoto que a abraçou rapidamente em torno da cintura, cheirando o pescoço de Lily de leve inalando aquele maravilhoso cheiro de morangos, e em seguida beijou o mesmo lugar que havia sentido o perfume arrepiando-a. – Certo, para com isso... Tiago?

-Hm? – ele sorriu contra o ombro da ruiva e depois voltou e olhou-a nos olhos. – Certo, eu paro.

Ela revirou os olhos e logo se aproximaram um do outro para dar a Tiago seus tão incansáveis e desejados beijos.

* * *

O bar era lotado e vários alunos do colégio estavam conversando audivelmente.

O licantropo conversava com sua namorada em uma mesa ao fundo, e em meio a palavras bobas a beijava sem querer nada.

-Remo, onde eles estão... To preocupada, tínhamos marcado aqui as 16hrs – Julie tinha as feições coradas de preocupação.

-Calma Julie, eles já vem... Você sabe como a Marlene fica quando vem a Hogsmead, quer comprar tudo, mas nunca se decide de nada.

-Certo. – Julie afirmou e tomou um gole de sua cerveja amantegada.

Neste mesmo instante um casal com cabelos escuros e olhos azuis entrava no recinto, a garota com sacolas e seus cabelos mais claros do que os do rapaz que a acompanhava. Acenaram para Remo e Julie, e se encontraram com eles na mesa do fundo.

-Céus, ainda bem que chegaram... – Julie soltou aliviada. – Mas... Cadê o Tih e a Lil?

Sirius olhou para Marlene que se seguida observou os amigos.

-Não sabemos. – A garota disse. – Quando saímos da _dedosdemel_ eles estavam atrás da gente eu acho, ai quando atravessamos todo o povoado não os vimos mais.

-Eu pensei em voltar...

-Mas eu disse que seria má ideia, porque nem sabíamos onde eles estavam...

-Só que ai a Lene não deixou...

-E eu impedi o Sirius é claro...

-Lene pensou que eles se perderam de propósito por quererem ficar sozinhos...

-Sirius já pensou no pior...

-Ai não fizemos nada. – Disseram juntos.

-Viemos para cá. – Marlene terminou por fim de se explicar justamente para Julie que era a mais retro do grupo só que a mais preocupada. A amiga lhe mataria por não ter ido atrás de Lily, e foi dito e feito.

-MARLENE MCKINNON VOCÊ DEIXOU A LILY PERDIDA POR AI E NÃO FOI ATRÁS DELA? – Ela gritava e ao mesmo tempo não. – SABIA QUE ELA PODE TÁ EM PERIGO, CERTO ELA TÁ COM O TIAGO, MAS JÁ PENSOU SE ESTIVESSE SOZINHA?

-Calma meu amor hey... – Lupin tentava acalma-la.

-NÃO ME MANDE FICAR CALMA REMO JOHN LUPIN, NÃO ME MANDE. – Ela se levantou com vários olhares curiosos agora para ela. Levou a mão no rosto e contou até mil mentalmente.

-O que a Julie tem? – Uma voz se aproximou da mesa.

-Acho que colocaram muita manteiga na cerveja dela. – Uma outra voz soltou.

-A claro que não é isso, esse estado de "não se aproxime porque estou contanto até mil" é quando ela tá nervosa.

Remo que já ia se aproximando parou e voltou a se sentar.

-Ah sério... Vamos ver... – O garoto se aproximou. – Hey Juj, tá bem?

-QUE TE INTERESSA MOLEQ... – A garota abriu os olhos e observou um Tiago surpreso pela raiva e ira da amiga. – É, oi Tih... Tudo bom?

Todos bateram em suas próprias testas menos Tiago e Lilian que olhavam a garota sem entender o porquê de tanto nervoso.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Julie? – Lily se aproximou colocando as mãos no ombro da amiga que apenas sorriu mais aliviada.

-É, acho que é fome... – Apontou para o estomago.

Lupin sorriu sabendo que a namorada nunca admitiria que estava nervosa para eles.

Julie era orgulhosa e não gostava de estar errada, agora que ela via que os dois apenas estavam num passei "amigável" ficou ainda mais sem graça de dizer que todo o nervosismo era preocupação.

-Acho melhor irmos para o castelo, está ficando tarde. – Lupin sorriu se levantando e laçando a cintura da namorada.

-Certo. – Ela retribuiu o sorriso. – Nos vemos mais tarde gente. – E acenou deixando o salão imenso do _T__rês vassouras para trás_.

Lily olhou para Marlene e Sirius que estavam sentados sem dizer nada, esta sorriu e se aproximou dos dois.

-Não era fome, não é?

-Oi Lil? – Sirius perguntou sem entender nada.

-A Julie, ela não estava nervosa porque estava com "fome" – Tiago continuou pela ruiva se sentando de frente para Marlene.

-Ér... Bem... – Almofadinhas coçou detrás de sua cabeça. – Mais ou menos isso.

-Eu sabia! – Lily deu um soco no ar em forma de "vitória". – Mas eu não entendi o porque de ela não nos falar o que tinha.

-Deixa ela Lil, você sabe como a Juj é inconstante. – Marlene sorriu. – Agora vamos? Está tarde mesmo...

-Ah para e quero uma cerveja amantegada primeiro. – Tiago chamou a senhora que cuidava do bar e pediu duas cervejas uma para ele e outra para Lil.

Passaram-se longos minutos e o povoado de Hogsmead ia cessando de bruxos aos poucos, junto com a lua minguante que aparecia no céu.

Tiago e Sirius voltaram junto das garotas conversando e rindo alto, e foi ai que o inesperado aconteceu.

Eles iam caminhando pela estrada que dava aos portões de Hogwarts quando viram um cara pálido de cabelos loiros quase brancos encabular uma mulher de cabelos esvoaçantes no chão.

Nesse momento Tiago iria interferir, mas Sirius não deixou, ele puxou o amigo e as duas garotas para um arbusto e observaram as palavras do rapaz conhecido pelos quatro estudantes.

-Diga... O que ele vai pensar quando souber que você está falhando? – A voz dele era gélida. – Francamente o que o Lord pensou quando te designou como seguidora?

-Lord? – Tiago sussurrou sem entender, olhando para Lily, Marlene e Sirius.

-Acho que estão falando do tal Voldemort... – Sirius sussurrou ao ouvido dos amigos. – Minha família vive falando do tal Lord e quão orgulhosos eles estão de sermos umas das famílias mais prestigiadas por esse tal bruxo das Trevas.

-Eu não estou falhando Malfoy, estou correndo com os preparativos, mas não saiu como eu planejei... Aqueles garotos intrometidos sabem como fugir de um problema.

-Se vire Black... – O cara pálido apontou a varinha para a garota conjurando um _crucio_ e em seguida olhando-a com pena, cuspindo nela e sorrindo maleficamente. – Acho que você deve pensar no que fazer e depois agir, não agir sem pensar... Lembre que aqueles traidores de sangue e aquela sangue-ruim que anda com eles são ambos inteligentes... Tente não fazer mais besteiras e conseguir informações através daquele nosso espião da grifinória, ele vive com eles... De um jeito de se virar.

Bellatrix observava o moleque a sua frente com nojo e ainda se torcia no chão de dor por causa da maldição.

Quando Lucio cessou o feitiço ele jogou a capa de suas vestes para trás e saiu andando.

-Espero que tenha me entendido Mulher. – Ele sorriu e adentrou para os jardins de Hogwarts.

-Pode deixar queridinho, eu vou fazer o que o Lord das Trevas está me mandando. – Ela acenou para ele que afirmou de longe indiferente e depois sumiu. Já sem o alcance de seus ouvidos ela pronunciou. – Mas é claro que eu vou ter que te matar primeiro.

E sumiu junto do sonserino para dentro dos Jardins.

O grupo observava tudo aquilo boquiabertos.

Espião? Traidores de Sangue? Sangue-ruim?

-Eu mato aquele idiota. Era óbvio que era da gente que eles estavam falando. – Sirius bateu com força no chão. – Garota estúpida, família estúpida.

Lily e Marlene nunca tinham notado aquela garota na escola antes, ou melhor... Já tinham notado, mas não sabiam que era uma parente do rapaz pois nunca os vira se falando.

-Sirius...? – Lily chamou-o calma. – Ela é...

-Minha prima, Bellatrix Black... Irmã de Narcisa Black... Que logo ira se casar com esse Malfoy imundo.

-Um Black e um Malfoy juntos? – Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Estranho.

-Não é estranho por que todos eles são da mesma laia. – O garoto estava nervoso. – O que será que eles queriam dizer com um espião?

-Não sei, mas devemos tomar cuidado, pode ser qualquer um. – Tiago sorriu sem jeito.

-Que seja, quando eu descobrir eu castro esse miserável. – Sirius disse nervoso andando na frente dos amigos já fora do antigo esconderijo.

-Como assim esse Sirius... Como pode ter certeza que é um garoto? – Marlene perguntou com convicção ao namorado.

-O Malfoy disse "Lembre que aqueles traidores de sangue e aquela sangue-ruim que anda com eles são ambos inteligentes... Tente não fazer mais besteiras e conseguir **informações através daquele nosso espião da grifinória, ele vive com eles... De um jeito de se virar**.". – Sirius procurou exaltar sua voz nas ultimas palavras e Marlene o olhou meio receosa.

Eles já se aproximavam do imenso castelo e foram direto para os dormitórios se banharem, trocar as roupas suadas do dia e ir jantar receosos, preocupados com essa ideia de que existe um grifinório traidor entre eles.

Ficaram tão atordoados que nem comeram direito, subiram de novo aos dormitórios mas dessa vez para dormirem.

O dia não acabara como ambos imaginavam.

* * *

**Bem tá ai, desculpem os erros.**

**Eu vou termina-la, relaxem mas não to muito animada já que não to recebendo incentivos e tudo mais.**

**Desculpe a demora, sem inspiração.**

**beijinhos, (:**


	11. Chapter 11 - Pedidos e descobertas

**Sobre céus estrelados.**

_11 – Pedidos e descobertas._

Depois da calma viagem até hogsmead, a semana correu como um tufão.

Sirius e Tiago estavam felizes por enfim estarem conseguindo conquistar a confiança das garotas, parando com muita coisa é claro, mas certamente ainda tinham uma dúvida sobre o tal espião.

-Pontas... Eu to com medo de perder um amigo. – Sirius soltou sincero.

-Fica calmo almofadinhas, somos marotos e fora nós quatro o resto não importa... Quem quer que seja esse traidor, ele vai ver que não tem força nenhuma sobre nós.

-Mesmo assim... – Sirius suspirou. – nunca se sabe... Temos treino não temos?

Tiago confirmou trocando seu pijama e colocando uma roupa qualquer.

-Certo, vamos tomar café depois voltamos para nos trocar. – Sirius suspirou. – to com uma baita fome.

-Somos dois caro amigo. – Tiago passou seu braço envolto do ombro de Sirius.

Sirius sentiu algo dentro do seu peito doer, como se algo de muito ruim fosse passar por sua vida. Não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem seus amigos, eles eram, tudo que ele tinha. Tudo que ele mais presava. Não podia perde-los e imaginar que havia um espião entre eles, tinham que ter muita cautela. Sabia que Tiago nunca o trairia, Remo e menos ainda Pedro... Quem quer que fosse essa pessoa estava brincando com fogo quando pensou em se meter na vida dele e de seus companheiros.

O caminho até o Salão principal fora divertido e descontraído, Sirius sorria enquanto Tiago contava todo bobo como os cabelos de Lily ficavam quando o vento batia neles.

-Por falar nela... – Sirius apontou. – Corre lá cachorrão.

-O único cachorro aqui é você querido. – Tiago sorriu para o amigo e em seguida piscando se afastou.

-Certo corre lá viado. – Sirius berrou fazendo várias cabeças se virar pra ele. – Cuidado pra cabeça não pesar demais.

Tiago balançou sua cabeça negativamente e seguiu até a ponta da mesa da Grifinória onde a mulher com quem ele sabia que um dia casaria e teria um time de Quadribol de tantos filhos estava sentada (n:a/mano que vontade de chorar escrevendo isso, desculpa )): ... ).

-Boa noite senhorita Evans. – O rapaz falou maciamente fazendo uma reverência provocando alguns risos na garota.

-Uau, _senhorita_ Evans? – Ela riu. – Antigamente era lírio, anjo ruivo, pimentinha e minha deusa... O que houve?

-Acho que não quero mais te ouvir gritar. – O rapaz soltou com vergonha e a menina o observou admirada. Sorriu se aproximando do rapaz e o beijando.

Claro que pra muita gente ali dentro aquilo fora o ato mais épico do ano já que a guerra mundial dos bruxos sempre acontecia em um lugar que tivesse Lilian Evans e Tiago Potter juntos no mesmo ambiente, mas ambos se beijando fora algo surpreendente.

Ambos estavam juntos mas não publicamente como agora, tinham combinado de não contar nada a ninguém por enquanto, poucos (amigos íntimos) sabiam disso.

A garota sorriu se levantando e o pegando pela mão, e correndo até os jardins.

Sirius observou aquilo muito feliz por Tiago, sabia que o garota estava sem reação. Claro! A mina que você gosta há 3, 4 anos te dar bola é algo realmente incrível quando esta se tratava da temperamental Lilian Evans.

* * *

Ambos corriam pelos jardins, ou melhor, a garota corria levando o moreno de óculos junto de si.

-Lily o que você tá...?

O Rapaz sentiu seu corpo ser jogado no chão ficando virado para o céu, observando-o. A menina se deixou cair ao seu lado, quase em seu peito e observou o céu também. As estrelas brilhavam intensamente, e o aquela imensidão sem nuvens era algo realmente lindo de se ver, e a lua crescente estava entoada no meio de toda aquela brilhante noite.

-Linda não é...? – A ruiva perguntou com uma voz macia.

Tiago abraçou-a um pouco mais contra seu corpo confirmando com a cabeça sem dizer nada.

-Lily? – A chamou fazendo-a se virar e o encarar nos olhos. –Tá vendo essas estrelas?

-Claro. – Ela riu.

-Quando conseguir conta-las e dizer quantas estrelas tem no céu, uma por uma, todas... Só ai, eu vou deixar de te amar.

Lily focou o rosto do moreno que observava as estrelas admirado, como podia um dia não acreditar nele... Ou será que, na verdade, precisava não ter acreditado pra terem chegado ali? Será que se Lily não tivesse medo de se machucar, Tiago teria corrido atrás dela? Pois bem, ela sabia que ele no começo a via apenas como um desafio, mas depois foi se apaixonado por ver que ela era diferente e que não iria se entregar e ficar com ele tão facilmente. Mas e ela? Ela sempre o odiou tanto como dizia que odiava?

Sorriu se abraçando a ele.

-Eu te amo.- Disse em alto e bom som fazendo-o ouvir. – Casa comigo? – As duas palavras saíram de sua boca sem planejamento algum, de modo que fez o rapaz se afastar um pouco e olha-la nos olhos.

-Casar? – Perguntou sem acreditar, sentando-se na grama ficando de frente para Lily. – Lily você tá falando sério?

Na verdade ela não tinha levado tão a sério, mas... Se o amava, por que não? A ruiva sentia que se perdesse Tiago algo na sua vida não faria sentido. Suspirou e sorriu afirmando com a cabeça positivamente.

Ele abriu o mais lindo e sincero sorriso que a garota já presenciou em todos os 6 anos que ambos passaram juntos, ele a beijou apaixonadamente fazendo-a perder o fôlego.

Quando se soltou dela lhe abraçou caindo na grama e sorrindo contra o pescoço da ruiva.

-Acho que eu é quem deveria te pedir em casamento. – Tiago soltou perto do ouvido de Lily que sorriu. – Casa comigo?

-Pensando bem... – Ela se fez de desentendida.

-Ah para! – o animago se levantou e a cercou no chão envolta de seus braços. – Ou se casa comigo ou te encho de cócegas.

-Não vou me casar com você, desisti. – Ela disse rindo e o fitando nos olhos.

-Um... Dois... – ele fez a contagem se aproximando dela. – E, três!

Ele fez muitas cócegas na garota a deixando sem ar de tanto rir e chorar, ela tentava tirar Tiago de perto de si, mas não conseguia. Ainda rindo ela se rendeu.

-Ahahá pará, ok ok eu me caso háhá com hahaha você seu bobo háhá pará Potter! – A ruiva suspirou fundo quando o maroto deixou de fazer cócegas e a beijou de leve nos lábios.

-Uma vez... – Tiago começou depois de se separar do beijo. – eu conversei com Sirius e Remo, Sirius estava enchendo minha cabeça dizendo que você não me merecia. – ele viu um olhar triste passar pelas orbes verdes da garota. – Mas, eu disse que "Nem que eu morra pra salva-la, nem que ela continue me igualando a lula gigante pro resto de nossas vidas eu vou desistir de tentar ganhar o coração dela" e veja... Agente vai se casar.

-VOCÊS VÃO OQUE? – Sirius apareceu sorrindo de mãos dadas com Marlene que também sorria.

-Iremos nos casar. – apontou para si mesmo e para Lily. – E você é meu padrinho.

-VIROU HOMEM, AINDA BEM QUE FUI UM AMIGO DE EXEMPLO NA SUA VIDA VIADÃO ME DA UM ABRAÇO. – Sirius se esquecendo de que as meninas estavam ali presente se transformou num belo e imenso cão negro e caiu lambendo o rosto de Tiago.

Tiago paralisou seu olhar não acreditando nisso.

-Sirius... – ele sussurrou fazendo o amigo se tocar e voltar à forma normal, e quando se viraram viram duas garotas estáticas os olhando sem entender.

-O que tá acontecendo aqui Black? – Marlene cruzou os braços e seus olhos estavam soltados pra fora.

Sirius lançou um olhar de ajuda até Tiago que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Agente conta. – Tiago disse recebendo um olhar assustado de Sirius que ignorou. – Mas, isso é segredo dos marotos... Não é nosso só meu e dele... – Disse apontando para Sirius e para si mesmo – Pedro e Remo terão que concordar também, se não nada feito... Desculpe amor. – Ele disse pra Lily carinhosamente. – Eu não quero esconder nada de você, e esse segredo envolve agente, mas é do Remo.

-Que ele é um lobisomem? – Lily disse simplesmente fazendo todos ali presentes erguerem as órbitas em surpresa. – Eu descobri no ano passado.

-Mas co... Tadinho do Remo, ele não merece isso. – Marlene disse segurando o choro e logo foi abraçada por Sirius. – Ele não merece isso, como ele se sente?

-Sente que não merece ser feliz. – Tiago disse suspirando cansadamente. – Bem... Agente tenta conversar e... Ele não ouve agente, acha que é um monstro.

Lily balançou sua cabeça negativamente.

-E o que isso tem haver com o cachorro no qual o Sirius se transformou a pouco Tiago? – esta mesma perguntou curiosa. – Pelo que eu saiba pessoas que se transformam em animais...

-São animagas. – Sirius sorriu fazendo Marlene erguer os olhos pra ele chocada.

-É... Animagos. – Tiago suspirou. – Sirius como vocês podem ver é um cachorro, Pedro é um rato e Remo... É uma pessoa que foi mordida por um lobisomem, e agente ajuda ele nas noites de lua cheia...

-E você? – A ruiva perguntou encantada, e preocupada com o perigo que eles se exponham todas as luas cheias. – Que animal é?

Tiago ficou corado, fazendo Sirius rir.

-Agora todos os anos de compreensão virão a mente das meninas – Sirius disse sorrindo.

-Ah era por isso que você chamava o Sirius de vira-lata Tiago? – Marlene perguntou já recuperada.

Tiago afirmou se transformando num imenso cervo, Lily abriu um sorriso lindo e chegou perto do animal o acariciando.

-E por isso o viado? Cervo e viado é bem diferente Sirius. – Marlene disse rindo.

-Que seja, pontas volta ao normal alguém pode te ver. – O moreno soltou risonho e se espreguiçando. – Somos animagos ilegais, apenas isso.

-Animagia é difícil, como conseguiram? – Lily perguntou ainda admirada com o animal que agora já voltava a ser o seu namorado.

-Sessão reservada. – Disseram juntos.

-Almofadinhas... as patas, pontas... os chifres... Cara tudo faz sentido. – Lily soltou rindo.

-Aluado... rabicho também. – Marlene riu. – Vocês não prestam.

Tiago deu de ombros abraçando Sirius e rindo, imaginando que aluado ficaria louco com ele por ter contado algumas... Coisas e mais ainda, com Sirius por ser anta e ter se transformado em cachorro justamente ali, naquela hora.

* * *

-Tiago?

O moreno de óculos já no dormitório se virou para o amigo duvidoso e este olhou para o teto e deu um leve suspiro. Estavam sozinhos no dormitório, Aluado estava fazendo rondas da monitoria e Pedro estava por ai, de novo.

-Eu andei pensando pontas... O que será que o Nojento do Malfoy e a minha prima estúpida armaram, que não deu certo...? – Sirius se levantou de sua cama ao lado da de Tiago e olhou para o seu irmão de criação.

-não sei almofadinhas... Eu ainda to com essa ideia de... Traidor me rondando a mente. – Tiago suspirou. – Eu suspeito de um dos marotos, mas... Eu me sinto o pior amigo do mundo por pensar isso do...

-Pedro? – Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha confirmando estático. Sirius prosseguiu lançando um feitiço silenciador no quarto. – Eu também pensei nisso mas, ele é tão medroso que não faria nada sem ser ameaçado.

-Ou por algo em troca mas ele nunca nos... – Tiago sentiu sua garganta travar. – Ele não nos trairia não é almofadinhas? Somos marotos, amigos pra vida toda! Eu nunca faria com um de vocês o que eu sei que vocês não fariam comigo. – Tiago suspirou. – E pode ser o Remo, ou qualquer outro... Ainda aquele miserável chamou a minha ruivinha de... Argh! – Tiago bufou caindo na cama nervoso.

-Calma cara rabicho nunca faria isso com agente. – Sirius sorriu se deitando também e já se virando pra dormir.

-Palavra de maroto almofadinhas?

Sirius riu.

-Palavra de maroto, pontas. – Ele fez um contra-feitiço e se confortou em sua cama.

* * *

Um rato andava pela penumbra do castelo em meio aos corredores sombrios cuidadosamente como um roedor não reconhecível, como qualquer outro rato. Seu andar era assustado e ele mantinha as patinhas curtas num ritmo rápido demais para um roedor, e no nada um feitiço lhe atingiu fazendo-o se transformar em um garotinho estranho e gordo.

O garoto tremia temeroso.

-Seu imundo! – Uma voz feminina soltava nervosa apontando já a varinha na garganta do rapazinho.

-Por favor não...

-Não? – Ela soltou um riso de escarnio. – Você é um imundo, não consegue provar sua lealdade ao Lord das Trevas e porque? O que você fez está pensando seu imundo? O que você está fazendo pra honrar o Lord? O que está fazendo para entrar no nosso grupo? – Ela apertou mais a varinha. – Faça qualquer coisa, se quer saber nem precisa machucar o menino Potter mas, de um jeito de mostrar ao Lord das Trevas que é leal a ele, e de um jeito de arrancar algo daquele moleque... Não se afaste deles. Tire informações sobre o tal grupo chamado ordem da fênix que o estúpido do diretor está montando, pois eu sei que Potter e o imprestável do meu primo traidor de sangue farão parte... E se não fizer isso... A sua mamãe não vai sair tão cedo daquele hospital trouxa, entendeu Pettigrew?

Rabicho afirmou com a cabeça, e se transformando em rato foi em direção ao seu dormitório, chegando lá entrou com seus 3 "amigos" já adormecidos.

Sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo por fazer aquilo, mas queria que o notassem, queria que fosse alguém além do menino que adula Tiago e Sirius... Não aguentava isso, porque eles tinham que ser famosos e populares e ele o garoto que se esconde atrás de ambos?

Foi dormir, sem banho, sem comer, sem nada só pensando que o dia de amanhã talvez, seria melhor.

* * *

O sol apontou no horizonte, dando inicio a ultima semana de aula antes das férias de verão.

Tiago e Sirius se levantaram cedo, tomaram um belo de um banho e foram em direção a sala de aula... Como loucos eles faziam questão de estudar de tudo para o ano que vem e para se prepararem para os N.I.E.M's.

O café da manhã naquela segunda-feira (dia de lua cheia por sinal, a primeira do mês). Era fresca e arejada já que o verão se aproximava.

Lupin estava com uma afeição totalmente cansada e o seu corpo se locomovia para as aulas de uma maneira totalmente arrastada.

-Hey amigo, vá para o quarto descansar... Eu copio os deveres e te dou depois. – Tiago disse meio incerto de fazer aquilo – Bem eu tentarei copiar se o almofadinhas aqui não me encher a paciência, e eu oro a Merlin de não lhe dar atenção!

-HEY PONTAS! – o maroto respondeu indignado. – Qual é? Eu sou o maroto mais estudioso dessa escola, serei até monitor-chefe ano que vem!

Tiago e Remo se entre-olharam e depois morderam os lábios tentando segurar uma risada.

-Certo, não serei nunca de longe monitor chefe mas... – Ele piscou para uma garota do quarto ano da corvinal – Posso ser o galanteador chefe, oque acham? Quem sabe o dono de um grupo chamado "Sirius Black para a doação? E ps: só trabalho com o sexo feminino" – Ele riu...

-Melhor colocar filhotes em doação, é oque mais combina com você. – Tiago comentou rindo junto de Remo.

-Ah me erra pontas, olha só a Finds vindo ali... Hoje é meu dia.

-Se a Marlene te ouvir dizendo isso... – Remo soltou repreendedor como sempre. – Esqueceu que vocês namoram agora?

-Claro que não, mas olhar e comentar não ofende.

-Te socar também não Black, aqui já – Uma morena com as bochechas vermelhas se aproximava de Sirius. – Eu vou contar até três...

-Lenezinha flor da minha vida, deusa do meu coração... Você sabe que eu e meu corpinho bem trabalhado de batedor é todinho seu.

-Idiota. – Ela suspirou fundo. – O que você tem Remo, tá com uma carinha de cansado – Ela comentou se fazendo de desentendida. Lupin não podia jamais sonhar que a garota sabia de seu segredo, se não ele se mataria por isso... Como os meninos explicaram, Remo acha que tem culpa de ser um lobisomem.

-Estou meio gripado Lene, mas estou bem... Não se preocupe comi...-

-Sempre tão modesto esse Remo. – Ela revirou os olhos, e o empurrou sentido contrário do corredor que dava ás masmorras.

-Mas Marlene oque você está...?

-Vá para o quarto e descanse agora, mais tarde eu e a Lily vamos cuidar de você... ok? – Ela sussurrou baixinho fazendo-o erguer as sobrancelhas.

-O que você tá querendo dizer com isso Lene? – ele disse tremendo.

-Nós sabemos. – Ela disse apenas para que ele ouvisse, Tiago e Sirius estavam um pouco mais á frente ainda no mesmo lugar do corredor. Tiago estava de braços cruzados e Sirius com os braços acima da cabeça totalmente folgado e bocejando.

-Mas... Eles? – O maroto ficou mais pálido.

-Não foi por que eles quiseram, Sirius ficou feliz por saber que Tiago vai se casar que acabou se transformando no verdadeiro "eu" dele. – A morena pode ouvir seu namorado que não vale nada responder. "Ei o que você quis dizer com verdadeiro eu amor?".

Remo observou os amigos esconderem seus olhares envergonhados e então soltar um suspiro.

-Tudo bem Lene, e vocês... – Ele se dirigiu a Tiago e a Sirius. – Eu tinha me esquecido que são verdadeiros idiotas... Tudo bem, eu vou indo.

Lupin saiu com passos firmes e Marlene foi em direção a Sirius lhe dando um rápido beijo indo se colocar ao lado de Lilian que saia de uma sala até virarem o corredor.

_essas mulheres ainda vão me matar, escute o que eu estou te falando Pontas! – Sirius suspirou rendendo=se e andando ao lado de Tiago que ajeitava a mochila num lado de seu ombro. – Dá pra acreditar que um dia eu iria namorar?

-Eu sei, tava mais fácil Merlin voltar a viver e ser professor de história da mágia no lugar do Binns!

-Qualé, você é meu amigo ou não? – O cachorro –literalmente– deu um soco no braço do amigo que sorriu.

-Mas morrer por elas, quero dizer, não seria nenhum sacrifício. – Tiago sorriu. – Eu preferia morrer ao ver a Lily morta.

-Claro né viadão, quem iria querer ver a noiva, amiga, namorada, e futura mulher, anciã e companheira de tumulo pra vida toda morta? – Tiago revirou os olhos empurrando Sirius que sirria, e com um gesto tirou os cabelos negros e lisos dos olhos.

-Ninguém almofadinhas, acho que ninguém.

* * *

_Meses depois._

As férias de verão surgiram, e logo eles estariam indo pra casa para começar seu sétimo ano.

Tiago procurava sua namorada com o olhar.

-Aonde raios Lily se meteu? – O moreno soltou nervosamente. – Agente tinha combinado de ir até o trem juntos!

-Já tão possessivo Tih? – Remo chegou sorrindo.

-Ah Aluado te manca daqui. – Lupin sorria enquanto seu amigo maroto se mostrava impaciente.

-Calma Sr Potter ela logo vem, ou quem sabe... Não? – Sirius soltou divertido e indiferente, deixando Tiago ainda mais nervoso. – Mulheres são assim, previsíveis... Nunca se sabe quando elas irão te surpreender.

-Fala isso porque Marlene é cheia de idas e vindas! – Tiago retrucou. – Quando ela não é doce, ela é veneno puro!

-Mas a Lily é instável, você que por 3 anos foi quase morto por ela deve saber... Aliás só a ruivinha jogaria você pra nadar com a lula gigante por causa de um "vamos a hogsmead anjo ruivo?"

-Vai te catar sarnento, e a Marlene? Se ela falar "usa essa coleira" você usa!

-Se a Lily falar, vira homem... Opa acho que eu falei demais, é meio impossível isso acontecer – Sirius mandou um beijo e se escondeu atrás de Lupin rindo, Tiago estava vermelho de raiva!

-Cachorro cretino! – Tiago foi pra cima de Aluado – Depois eu que não sou homem Sirius?

-Ai lupino manda ele parar porque ele tá me assustando. – Sirius fez biquinho como quem está cheio de manha.

-Não me metam na briga de vocês dois, quem mandou vocês ficarem fofocando e se alfinetando por causa de ambas as namoradas? – Remo riu e saiu deixando Sirius a posto.

-Ér... oi pontinhas? – ele disse envergonhado.

-Hey, e eu pensava que só as mulheres faziam barraco... Não é mesmo Lils?

-Acho que roubaram nosso posto Lene, deveríamos dar um premio a esses dois não acha?

-Lindinha – Sirius pulo pra trás de Merlene como uma criança corre pro lado da mãe.

Marlene revirou os olhos fazendo todos rirem, até Tiago.

-Eu ainda te pego na pancada vira-lata e oi amor, porque demorou? – Tiago se aproximou beijando Lily.

Ela riu, e então ele pode reparar o quanto ela estava linda.

Toda arrumada, com um short azul bebê e uma linda blusa branca por dentro... junto de um suéter preto que combinada com toda a roupa, uma bota de cano baixo e um chapéu coco...

-Pra que tudo isso...? – Ele estava todo embasbacado.

-Eu e Marlene vamos sair, assim que chegarmos de Hogwarts, não é legal?

-Então vocês nem vão pra casa...? – Tiago perguntou ainda babando na namorada.

-É mais ou menos, Lene vai pra minha casa ficar uma semana ou duas... – A ruiva sorriu.

Sirius estava todo embasbacado também, Marlene estava com um vestido bege e um sapato vinho, junto também com um chapéu igual ao de Lily amas este combinava com seus sapatos.

-Ér... Tiago? – Sirius chamou sem tirar os olhos das namoradas. – Como que agente segura essas mulheres?

-Não faço ideia. – Tiago pareceu sair de uma zona de transe, e ajudou Lily a entrar na carruagem. Sirius fez o mesmo com Marlene. – Pra onde... é...

-Vamos a um show, se vocês... quiserem i-

-CLARO QUE AGENTE VAI! – responderam juntos quase gritando, e em seguida ambos coraram.

-Até parece que eu ia deixar... quero dizer... – Sirius soltou envergonhado.

-minha namorada assim, desse jeito... linda... – Tiago o acompanhou

-num lugar onde há vários monstros, quero dizer, homens...

-Vai que eles... sei lá

-Agente vai sim – repetiram juntos de novo fazendo as duas rirem.

-Certo, certo. – As meninas concordaram e logo os trestálios caminharam até hogsmead, onde o três já os esperava.

A viagem foi cheia de risos, Lupin se juntou aos amigos com a namorada, e começaram uma conversa muito engraçada sobre como a cara da Mcgonnagal ficava com raiva.

-É mais parecido com um pavão. – Sirius dizia tentando imitar a cara da brxa.

-Não Sirius, parece um diabrete veja... – Tiago tirou um livro onde tinha a foto do bixinho. – São quse da mesma família.

-Só faltou ela ser azul. – Sirius comentou fazendo todos rirem.

-Coitada da professora Minerva. – Lily contestou segurando o riso.

-Todos a olharam assustados.

-Certo, digamos que ela pareça um pouquinho com uma mandrágora, acho mais provável...

A cabine explodiu em risos.

-Espero que ela não ouça isso, se eu reprovar em transfiguração não dá pra ser auror. – Tiago limpava uma lágrima dos olhos, com uma mão enquanto a sua outra se encontrava na barriga de tanto que rira.

-Espero que ela ouça isso, ai agente consegue discernir a verdadeira cara dela... Acho que ai ela vai estar bem nervosa, dá pra ter uma ideia.

Mais risadas.

-Cadê o pedroca? – Remo perguntou parando de rir, e deitando a cabeça no ombro da namorada.

-Não o vejo desde hoje mais cedo no dormitório. – Sirius disse sem ligar muito. – Deve estar comendo por ai e... Ai, Lene.., Porque você adora me bater?

-Porque você só fala merda, e o que não presta Six. – Tiago sorriu. – Desculpa Lene.

-Tudo bem. – Ela riu. – Concordo com o Tiago.

O resto da viagem fora Sirius reclamando (óbvio) o quanto eram maus com ele, e como as pessoas eram indelicadas com a maravilhosa pessoa que ele era.

-Um dia vocês vão sentir minha flata, vão ver que o Sirius é a pessoa que mais anima esse grupo, que mais deixa todo mundo feliz e...

-O iludido. – Tiago riu. – Vamos logo, que o trem parou e eu não quero meus pais gritando comigo dizendo que eu deixei o filho postiço pra trás. – ambos desciam já para a estação nove e meia.

-Isso mesmo, vou contar pra minha mãe e ai ela vai te dar uma bronca!

-Sirius ela não é sua mãe. – Tiago confirmou rindo.

-É sim, você cala a boca e olha ali, O maaaaanhê! – Sirius se prostrou ao lado de Janet Potter e a encarou. – Tiago mau, fez Sirius chorar.

Todos riram, caíram na gargalhada.

-Tiago o que você fez com o Six? – A mulher linda de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos super-verdes perguntou ao filho rindo.

-ele é uma mula mãe, não cai na dele não.

-Tá vendo mamãe? Ele é mau comigo. – Sirius fez um bico, e do nada foi arrastado por uma mão que segurava sua orelha.

-Olá senhora Potter, desculpe o incomodo só um minuto SIRIUS BLACK!

-Ah, sim Lene do meu coração lisonjeado, e todinho seu.

-Cala a boca. – Ela disse revirando os olhos e o puxando dali. – Já te devolvo senhora Potter.

-Oi mãe. – Tiago disse dando de ombros. – Quero te apresentar uma pessoa... – O rapaz olhou em volta e viu sua namorada perto de si conversando com um casal, que deveriam ser os pais dela, olhou para sua mãe e fez um sinal de "eu já volto".

-Lils. – A menina virou e sorriu para Tiago.

-Vem cá. – Ela pegou a mão do maroto. – Esses são meus pais, Rute Evans e Eduard Evans.

-Esse que é o menino Potter Lils? – A mãe de Lily observou Tiago sorrindo. – Prazer rapaz, Lily falou muito bem de você... E vejo eu que minha filha tem um bom gosto, ora pois...

-Mãe! – A menina ficou da cor dos cabelos fazendo o moreno rir.

-Olá Senhor e Senhora Evans, muito prazer. – Ele sorriu.

-Olá rapaz. – O Senhor Eduard se apressou e apertou a mão de Tiago. – Se machucar minha menina eu acabo com você, entendeu?

Tiago fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Vocês a emprestam um minuto?

Ambos concordaram com a cabeça, e o pai da ruiva pegou as malas da filha seguindo para o carro.

-Te esperamos lá fora Lil, querida.

-Certo pai.

-Até logo Tiago. – A senhora Potter sorriu, e o senhor evans afirmou com a cabeça um "até mais".

-Hey Lils, vamos conhecer minha mãe?

-Claro. – A ruiva sorriu e andou um pouco de mãos dadas com Tiago até chegarem na linda loira que estava de costas.

-Mãe? – Tiago chamou a mulher que neste instante desligava o telefone.

-Sim querido? – A loira olhou para a namorada de seu filho sorrindo. – Veja só, essa seria a famosa Lilian?

-Famosa? – A ruiva perguntou olhando para Tiago.

Ele por outro lado pareceu constrangido.

-Mãe...

-Certo, olá querida. – A senhora Potter beijou a bochecha de Lily. – Estou muito feliz em conhece-la, afinal Tiago só fala em você!

-Mãe...

-Certo filho, e seu pai não pode vir por alguns problemas no ministério, você entende não é? E... – A mulher tirou uma carta do bolso. – Eu vim te dizer que a casa na praia está livre pra essas férias, bem... Na Califórnia e esperamos que você e Sirius fossem pra lá, eu e seu pai queríamos quero dizer... Porque vamos trabalhar o verão todo, e lá você e Sirius podem ficar com a Titi e com o Luke. – Ela se mostrou triste por não ter tempo de ficar com o filho na única época do ano em que ele estava em casa. – Pode levar seus amigos também se quiser querido.

-Sério mãe? – O menino sorriu. – Vamos? – Ele se virou para a ruiva ao seu lado esperançoso.

-Ahn, pra onde? – A ruiva perguntou sem entender.

-Passar as férias na Califórnia oras ! Na casa de praia da minha família, quando Sirius voltar eu já o aviso e aviso Marlene, e você pede pros seus pais... O senhor Aluado e a dona Julie agente manda carta porque foram embora sem se espedir pelo que vejo.

A ruiva sorriu confirmando, enquanto o moreno sorria e se virava pra mãe.

-Certo agora você deixa de ser otário e escuta o que eu to falando entendeu?

-Sim Lene, ok ok... – Sirius esfregava a sua orelha com dor enquanto Marlene vinha impassível ao seu lado.

-Ér, então... Eu vou pra casa, vamos Lene? – Lily chamou. – Agente ainda via sair hoje e vocês iam lembram? – A ruiva comentou. – E que dia você pretende viajar Tiago?

-Semana que vem pode ser, dá tempo de relaxare arrumar as coisas em casa, enfim... – Ele se esticou e beijou os lábios da ruiva. – E você tem passaporte?

-Tenho, viajei de aviã uma vez pra Austrália... Mas faz muito tempo. – A ruiva comentou.

-Ok, me mande ele por coruja e fala pra Marlene arrumar um também.

-Pra que tudo isso Pontas? – Sirius perguntou sem entender, curioso.

-Vamos pra Califórnia. – Lily disse sorrindo.

* * *

Desculpe a demora, eu tava sem animo de verdade e a linda da ** alinecustodio** que esteve me incentivando, obrigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada *-*

até o próximo cap, porque eu prometi termina-la e eu vou *-*


End file.
